Auden Pendergast and the Meaning of Life
by Nikkinerd102
Summary: I'm not very good at titles of summary's, but I will assure you this isn't about the meaning of life, it's about a girl who travels from the US to go to Hogwarts for 5th year. She stays will the Weasley's before turn and become good friends with the twins, but when she arrives at Hogwarts things take a turn for the worse. How can she recover?
1. Up at Dawn

_THank you for choosing to read this piece, I know you have many options for stories, but thanks for choosing this one! I really like feedback (please don't be too harsh) because I am a younger writer and it wont just make reading this better, but also writing in the future. This is only my second story and I'm still trying to figure this out so expect as chapter every week to every other week. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy :) _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC**_  
_

Chapter 1: Up at Dawn

The sun was just rising, but I had been sitting out in the vines for much longer. I guess my insomnia combined with my excitement didn't help me get anymore sleep, instead I crept out of my house and down to our grape vines where there was an old wooden gazebo that was in good shape. I set up my camp there. In my favorite pair of denim shorts, knee socks, white converse, and an oversized hoodie that covered my tank top, I sat there and read using my flashlight, until now when the sun was coming up. I watched until it was bright enough for me to continue reading without the flashlight, but as soon as it is my focus goes out the window. The idea I was finally going to Hogwarts was taking up every piece of my mind. What it looked liked, what classes were like, and everything else I would guess that goes through someone's mind if they are going to a new school, but I still couldn't focus. Instead I opened the book and pulled out the letter that I used as a bookmark and examined the back instead.

The my name was written neatly in cursive across the back of the envelope and I traced the ink with my finger before I turned the envelope over and opened it to pull out the 3 pieces of paper I had been studying since I got it. They were folded on top of each other and I reread my acceptance letter and supply list quickly, but when it came to the third I put everything else down and held the piece of parchment with both my hands as I read every word carefully.

_Dear Ms. Auden Pendergast, _

_ I am so happy you will be joining us this year at The Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and am delighted to meet you in person. Your letter convinced me to invite you to this school, but also your heart and spirit. Believe me when I say you can tell much from a person by so little, however I shall still add that that judgment should not be a conclusion. I will warn you; in the history of Hogwarts we have never accepted a student from the United States, let alone the student entering the 5__th__ year. This should make you even more extraordinary; nevertheless this year will not be easy. I'm not saying your parents are bad teachers, on the contrary they are wonderful for teaching you when there wasn't a school around, but their priority is not in magic and you have not followed the curriculum. _

_ Coming to Hogwarts during an already difficult year and having to fill in the missing pieces of your learning will be a far greater challenge then the rest of your classmates will face. However, I trust that you will exceed my expectations as well as your teacher's and colleague's. In addition to the work load because this situation is out of the ordinary, there will be talk, but I do trust that you will handle it all with the grace and knowledge that you posses. _

_ I am looking forward to our year together and we will have a meeting after the feast. On the back of this letter I included some of the additional books and supplies you will need for your extra studies as well as the details on the family you will stay with before term starts. It is will not be easy, but I know you can do this. Just remember that no matter what happens this year, it's our choices that show us who we truly are, far more then our abilities. _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

By this time, I didn't even need to read through it, I had it practically memorized. However I still was tempted to read it again, but before I even got through the first sentence a silhouette of a man was walking up one of the vines. The only thing I could tell was that he had his hands in his pockets, but as he got closer, details became clearer and I could now recognize him as my dad. I refolded all the letters and returned them to the envelope with great care and as my dad took a seat on the stairs. I moved to sit next to him after tucking the envelope between the open book, acting again as a bookmark.

"Hard time sleeping?" My dad asked staring down the row of grape vines he walked down.

"Yup." I said, picking at my nails. "You just know me too well."

"Remember all the times you couldn't go to sleep, you would sneak down the stairs and work on puzzles. Your mom never caught you, but every so often I'd hear your footsteps and join you." My dad recalled, finally looking at me. Apparently, we had the same clear, grey eyes and the color of my hair was the same as my moms, a coppery auburn, but I never thought I looked like either of them. "But now it's different, your either out here reading, practicing spells, or dancing in the studio. I'm not saying anything is wrong with that, it's just hard to see you grow…and now you're off to the other side of the world doing things your mother and I can bare to do."

"Dad." I started, not wanting him to ramble on, but it didn't work.

"Auden, I'm not done." He interrupted and then carried on. "You are just so brave and smart and beautiful and strong, everything that we wish we could be and here you are, following your dreams, going to the best wizarding school in the world and becoming less active in the muggle world. No matter how far you travel you will always be my kind, amazing, graceful, intelligent-."

"You done?" I asked, really wanting him to shut up now.

"Almost, although interrupting me will only make it last long." He said. "Courageous, magic little girl."

I leaned over to him and rest my head on his shoulder. The comfort of his arm around me never felt better and calmed my nerves. "I'm not little anymore, dad." I said, "but thanks."

The sun was growing high now and the light was getting brighter, I knew I had so much to do before I left today, but in this moment I didn't want to rush it, so I wiped the things that might stress me from my mind and enjoyed ever bit of it. However my dad knew that is was only a few hours till I had to leave, so he squeezed me closer and kissed the top of my head, and then started to get up. I followed his lead, grabbed my book, and ran to catch up with him walking through one of the vines.

"There is one requirement." He said, as we got closer to the house. "You must write us everyday."

I slipped under his arm and supported it over my shoulder. I was about a half a foot shorter then him and the difference became significant when I looked up at him a smiled. "I will write you twice a day and send pictures and trinkets from gift shops, I will write you so much you will be sick of me, you will be begging me to stop."

"I will keep you to that." He smiled back. "Now come on they are expecting you by floo at 11."

We raced back the house to find my mom cooking in the kitchen, but even with her making my favorite breakfast, a Nutella and strawberry crepe with whipped cream, I was not hungry. Instead I went straight up the stairs into my room and finished packing my trunk which my mom and dad just got me as a going away gift because apparently it's a must have in the wizarding world. I don't get what the big deal is, if it weren't for the spells my parents put on it, it could hold just as much as a regular suitcase and suitcases are a lot easier to move around.

Still I wont let a trunk hold me back, ever since I was little my dad told me about his time in the wizarding world in London before he moved to Healdsburg to be safer. He described all the strange things you could buy in Diagon alley, his stories of adventures he had at Hogwarts, and all the other tales that seemed to come to life for me. My mom just wanted me to go to Oregon, where The Humboldt Academy of Magic is located, but I wanted to be a great wizard and I knew Hogwarts would get me there, besides I'm only a quick Floo trip away. I can't blame her though, it's the first time I'm really getting out of the house and I'm going farther then the vines, I couldn't even protect myself, since I didn't have a wand of my own and normally just used my moms to practice with. On the Brightside I learned a bit of magic without needing a wand.

I closed up my trunk knowing that I was completely packed. With my backpack handing off one shoulder, I made my way down the stairs assuming my mom would force feed me, but to my surprise she said nothing as I set my trunk and backpack by the fire and instead stared at me with tear filled eyes. She opened her arms and I gladly took the invitation. She squeezed me and refused to let me go, until my dad showed up and I was released.

"I love you so much, Auden." My mom said weakly, holding back her tears, "and I am so proud of you for being brave and taking this journey. You will never disappoint me, remember that, no matter how hard things might seem we are here to support you."

"Chill mom, I'll be fine. It's only a school and I'll be writing you so much, it's like I've never left."

"Don't tell me to chill." Her voice firmed up, then softened again when she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I just love you so, so much."

She pulled me into her arms again, making me unable to move any body part other then my head and neck. My dad, on the other hand, kept his cool. He wasn't bawling like my mother nor was he giving me advice about Hogwarts. Instead he stood there silently, standing in a strong pose with his arms crossed. I knew he didn't mean to seem insensitive, but my mom losing it and producing enough water to create her own lake, something she's begged for since we moved here, it was his way of dealing with the both of us. When my mother finally released me, my dad gave a loose hug with his signature 2 pats on the back.

"If there is a cute boy, I hope we can meet him during the winter break or at least send me a picture and description." My mom said and at that moment I desperately hoped she was joking.

"But there isn't going to be a cute boy, is there Auden? In fact there will be no boys at all, right?" My dad teased.

"You can count on that." I played along and even though the odds of me having a boyfriend or being interested in one, let alone having a boy interested in me, was zero, part of me really wanted to prove them wrong.

"You leave in a few minutes, so we need to get this down quickly." My dad said holding out a necklace. "You have a Gringotts bank account, just let us know when you are going so we can alert the bank and get you all set. Spend it well and if you run out, just let us know and we'll add more. And this is a necklace that has been passed down throughout our family, we believe it's time that you had it."

He slowly lowered the necklace down till all of the chain was in my palm. The brass finished chain was clean and polished, it seemed to show no age. At the end of a chain was a two toned octagon emerald jewel. It was held to the chain using ornate and intricate, yet small prongs that grasped the corners. My thumb ran across the smooth surface of the gem and felt the bumpy texture of the chain.

"I don't…" I started, speechless and hypnotized by the necklace. "I don't exactly know what to say…well, um, thank you, but I can't take it, you know how I lose things."

"And that is why we have a box for it as well." My mom said, handing a small bock box over, which I carefully placed the necklace in. "We know you can take care of it."

"Thanks…again." I tucked the box into one of the pockets in my jacket.

"Also, you might want some snacks, just incase you don't like the food there." She said handing over a stuffed paper bag. "Let me just make it easier." She flicked her wand and the large paper bag condensed down to a small box. "Don't worry everything is still the same, that's just easier to carry. I also included some of your favorite sweets, you know everything's different in that world."

"Yeah, mom, I know." I said taking the box. "I think I should be going, they're probably expecting me right about now."

"And you have you phone, and iPod, and enough books." My mom said, her anxiousness becoming more apparent.

"Most of those things wont work in Hogwarts, I don't know why she would need them." My dad said tying to calm her down, little did he know it would have the opposite affect.

"I don't see how books wouldn't work." My mom snapped back.

"You know what I meant." My dad rolled his eyes.

"Guys." I intervened, right as my mom opened her mouth to say more. "Can we not fight right as I'm leaving?"

"Honey, we weren't fighting, we were just-" My mom started, holding the sides of my head.

"Sure, Auden." My dad interrupted her.

My mom turned around and starting yelling again, but I closed my eyes. "Please, just stop." I said and opened my eyes, to them quiet and looking at me.

"Right, I'm sorry." My mom hugged me again and kissed my forehead multiple times.

"It's alright mom." Irritation tinged my voice. She got the message loud and clear as I gently pushed her away.

Before the cycle started again, I got closer to the fireplace a grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fire, turning it a beautiful green. I turned to say goodbye to my parents one final time.

"Remember just as I taught you." My dad said and I nodded. "Good. Now don't forget your backpack and trunk. Ready?"

I nodded again and against logic I walked into the fireplace, in the middle of the dancing emerald flames, with the trunk by my side and backpack securely hanging over both shoulders. I waved goodbye for a final time and watch my mom start sobbing again.

Then, just as my dad taught me, I stood up straight and shouted clearly, "The Burrow."


	2. The Burrow

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to comment about things you might want to happen or critique for my writing. I hope you enjoy and I'll upload next week._

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter **

Chapter 2: The Burrow

I stepped out of the fireplace clumsily into what I guessed was the burrow. It was warm and welcoming, the complete opposite to my own home. All the furniture and décor didn't match, but instead was a wild mix of patterns and colors that clashed, but worked together at the same time. The house was cluttered and was very lived in, although brooms and feather dusters were sweeping and dusting without anyone assisting them. Little things like moving pictures hanging on the walls and a clock that told the location of the family members made everything was witnessing a dream. The air-filled with the scents of home cooking and an old antique smell I didn't start liking till now.

I got caught up in the beautiful house I barely noticed the underlying hectic atmosphere and shouts coming from all around. Above me I could hear a girl yelling at 2 boys named Fred and George, along with running feet, and a few spells being cast. To the back of the house, I could hear loud screams from a women directed at two other boys named Harry and Ron. I didn't want to say much because I didn't know what to say it or even how to, and maybe cause I liked the chaos as well. Right on cue, I heard footsteps racing down the stairs and shouting, and for a change this was from a male.

"Since when did he new girl get her own room? I have been living here all my life and I have never-" The boy reached the end of the stairs and used the end of the railing to whip himself around the corner and he continued to rush through the living room, but all of a sudden he stopped and turned to me. He was tall and had a lean athletic build. His face, that was once full of anger, lit up with a slightly lopsided smile and sparkling blue eyes that matched perfectly with his bright orange hair. "Are you the new Hogwarts student?"

"Yes, I do believe that is me." I replied as my excitement grew as well as my smile.

"Lovely." He said in a hypnotic English accent, walking to me and holding out his hand. "I'm Fred and, what was your name again?"

"Auden." I replied, not taking his hand and gripping the food box instead. "This place is absolutely amazing."

"Oh, yeah, well…kind of a mess." Fred shoved his hands in his pant pockets and looked around the room. "You can see we're doing the best we can to make it as clean as possible for you."

"I don't mind at all, it's a nice change. My parents kept our house so clean; I know I'll love it here already. I mean it's such a nice change. It definitely has character." I looked around the room, taking in all the little things once again and for the first time noticing a clock where all but one hand was pointed to _home._

"I'm really sorry about what I said when I came down here, I didn't mean I was mad about you to stay with us, I was just…um….Sometimes I just can't….Not so say I don't love my brother cause I do…I just…I could use a little alone time every once in a while. But it's cool, I mean you seem cool, like fun and nice and stuff." Fred said as he returned his gaze to his shoes.

"Who is this person who is making my not as good looking brother stumble on his words? I must meet-" Another boy came down the stairs and into the living room, identical to Fred. "I'm George and you are?"

"The person who made your not as good looking brother stumble on his words." I replied.

"Well played." George said, giving up the fight, but after a long pause he continued. "You know, for a girl."

"That's fine, play that card, but you will never know my name." I said.

"It's Auden, how long do did you think I was listening to you guys?" George asked. "I wouldn't let little Freddie here keep you for himself."

"Or he just wanted another girl to drool all over him, right Georgie?" Fred asked, obviously irritated with his brothers arrival.

"It's been a long summer." George looked distant as he draped an arm over his brother's shoulders and put all of his weight on Fred. "Come on we need to introduce her to the family." George looked towards the ceiling and shouted. "SHE'S HE-RE!"

The chaos that had died down since Fred and George were talking to her started back up again as more feet trampled down the stairs and people emerged from the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be calm when she saw them, but knew there was a different story underneath. A shorter, plump women with the same orange hair as Fred and George greeted her.

"Hello dear, I'm so sorry about the mess. We did our best to clean up, but with so many boys in the house it's impossible to keep it neat." The women said. "Oh, I completely forgot. I'm Molly and this is my husband, Arthur." She gestured to a taller man, holding a briefcase. "He just came home from work. Go on, you lot, tell her who you are."

The youngest girl started first, same orange hair and big smile who introduced herself as Ginny and next to her was the frizzy haired girl named Hermione. The other two were boys; one named Harry who had an odd shaped scar on his forehead, black hair, green eyes, and wore circular glasses that made him look stranger and next to him was a boy named Ron who was taller then the rest of them, but not as tall as Fred and George, and had the same orange hair. I could draw conclusions about who were the friends and who were the family, but the first thing I realized how crowded the house was and I could understand why Fred might be mad I was taking up a whole room.

"And you've met Fred and George." Molly said, "I'm just started to prepare dinner so if you want to get settled in a cleaned up I'm sure that Ginny or-"

"We'll do it, mum" Fred and George said in unison.

"Thank you dears, but Merlin knows I will jinx you if you try out any of your products on her." Molly said, in a harsher tone then when she spoke normally.

"Molly, I was thinking I could share a room with someone because I don't want anyone else to be uncomfortable with me getting my own room." I offered.

"It's fine, dear, those rooms sit empty most of the time anyways. Our 3 oldest are away and can't join us till the winter, really, just don't worry about it." Molly assured her. "Now George hurry up help Auden out with her things, take them up to Percy's room." Now turning to Auden and softening her voice, "If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you." I said graciously as George picked up my trunk and carried it out.

I followed closely behind him making sure he didn't try anything and Fred was behind me as we inched up two sets of stairs. We stopped at what seemed like a small floor with only 3 doors and a small hallway. George continued by entering the door on the right at the same time, I heard a large cracking noise and Fred appeared in front of me.

He must've seen my confused face because he immediately explained. "Your parents must've not taught you anything. Apparation, you'll learn about it." He said, but before I could ask any questions he started talking again pointing to each of the doors. "That is your room and this is our room and that is the bathroom, any questions? No? Good."

"Wait!" I said as he started entering the room on the left. "When will I get my wands and books and stuff?"

"You don't have a wand?" He asked in disbelief. I shook my head and it was now his turn to be confused. "Wow. When was the last time you got out of the house? We're going to Diagon alley tomorrow, you know what Diagon alley is, right?"

"That is one of the things I do know." I said and retreated into my room.

George had set my trunk down on the bed and his head was now buried in a drawer in the dresser. He was talking to himself and from what I could hear he was looking for something. Molly's warning still rang in my head and I wanted to be safe my first night in the wizarding world.

"George?" I said, getting closer, but as soon as I said his name, his head popped up from the drawer and looked to me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just…" He started, slipping his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "Okay, so I was looking through Percy's dresser because we planted something in there a while ago and don't want to use it on you, so I was looking for it."

"Did you find it?" I asked, his eyes flickered in another direction and I could sense him getting nervous.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, yeah, I'll be on my way then." George said quickly, but before he could leave I grabbed him by the arm.

"So then why don't you open that drawer for me?" I said.

"Nah, there's really no need, I mean I found-"

"So it's still in there?" I asked, blocking him from moving.

"No, I told you I got it-" His hands were shaking and he was stumbling on his words, I couldn't help but interrupt him each time, making him even more nervous.

"Then you can open it, right?" I asked, suspiciously and he slowly turned to do so. With his hand on the handle to pull it out, he opened his mouth to give another excuse. "Go ahead, open it."

He tightly shut his eyes and opened it. What I guessed was ink sprayed out and hit him in the face. He wiped off the ink that got on his eyes and mouth and started turning. I couldn't help but laugh, I mean, I'm not that stupid. He opened his eyes and smiled as well.

"I'll admit, you caught me." He said, holding his hands up in defeat.

"What can I say? I just know-" Before I could finish my sentence, I became soaked from a cold bucket of water that I guessed was above my head until George gave the word. I let out an uncharacteristic scream and not only was George laughing but Fred as well, who was rolling around on the ground behind me. "Oh, it's on."

I ran quickly down stairs and into the kitchen where Molly was supervising the cooking that enchanted kitchenware was doing. She saw me drenched and was full of mixed emotions. "Auden, what happened?" She asked, concerned, and I quickly explained. "Oh I will kill them. I swear-"

"No." I interrupted, looking around the kitchen. "I want to get them back, do you have anything that I could use to throw or something like that?"

It didn't take to long to have her agree to let me use some of the whipped cream, well all of it, to get revenge on the twins and not long after I was able to run back up stairs only to find they had already left. Frustrated I placed the bowl on the bed and started pacing, and after I was bored with that I looked out the window. I saw them riding around on broomsticks, celebrating their success. Just wait, I thought. I picked up the bowl again and ran back down to the kitchen.

I set the bowl on the counter and took the wand from Molly's hands. "I'm sorry, Molly but I really need it." All the knives stopped chopping and spoons stop stirring.

Using magic, I made the whip cream hover out of the bowl and then follow right behind me where Fred and George wouldn't see. They weren't suspicious, either, because they landed and walked over to me. As far as I could see they weren't protecting themselves with magic, they were just strolling over.

"Come to accept defeat?" Fred shouted. "Does it look like she has, Georgie?"

"I think it does Freddie." George responded, but continued to keep his eyes on me.

"So you're better then I thought." I falsely admitted. I was in disbelief; they had no idea I wasn't going to give up just yet. "So I've come to say that you've won."

"That is the smart answer." Fred said.

"Very smart." George agreed. "The last person who had a prank war with us ended up extremely disfigured."

"I'm glad I've made the right decision." I lied. "But first."

The whip cream I was hiding behind my back split in two and hit them both in the face. It took them a while to recover as they wiped as much off as they could, but I enjoyed every second where the prank kings were losing. Although it wasn't long before their rebuttal, tossing something back and a swamp formed around me, but they were too close and got stuck in the swamp too. I had to constantly move my feet to avoid sinking into the mud, so when I clumsily walked over to the twins I had to raise my feet high off the swamp floor.

"You suck." I said splashing them with the murky water.

"I believe that's your job." Fred said, protecting his face as I splashed him again.

"Fred? George?" I heard someone calling behind us, but when I took my eyes off Fred and George one of the tree roots wrapped around my waist and pulled me back till I was stuck to one of the tree's bases. I couldn't move very far to see who was there, but as soon as she started yelling, I could tell it was Molly. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING YOUR PRANKS? ESPECIALLY NOT ON OUR GUESTS! Auden, I'm sorry dear, they do this to everyone. It's not your fault. HOWEVER, YOU TWO WILL CLEAN THIS UP AND GET AUDEN UNTIED FROM THAT TREE!"

Fred and George didn't say a word, they were too busy looking scared, but once Molly was done yelling and I assumed she left. George disapparated before Fred could turn to discuss something with him, which I guessed meant that Fred had to do all the clean up. He walked over to me, but wasn't as clumsy as I was as he avoided sinking into the mud.

"Wow that is really hard to do." Fred said taking out his wand. " I thought that you just always looked stupid doing everything."

"If I wasn't tied to this tree I would hurt you right now." I threatened.

"For my own safety, I might leave you up there." He said, spinning his wand in front of my face.

"You wouldn't dare." I tried breaking loose of the root, but I knew it was no use, I just felt like it added a dramatic effect.

"Fine." He agreed as he placed the tip of his wand against the root and it slowly released me. "You know when I said you looked stupid doing everything I lied." Unexpected the root speed up the unwrapping and I fell forward, into Fred who, unlike me, was expecting it and caught me before I completely fell over. "It's actually only during most things."

I pushed him back and apparently he had sunk enough into the mud where he lost balance and fell under water. "I could say the same." I responded and turned around to get out of the swamp, but already Fred had gotten up and he lifted me and dropped me into the water.

Startled, at first I had trouble finding the surface but once I did, I rose to the top and wiped my hair back away from my face. Fred helped me up and fought all temptation to knock him down again, but I realized that if I did that it would never end. I accepted that we were even and got out of the swamp so it wouldn't happen again. He waved his wand and the swamp disappeared.

"You should make them reusable." I suggested as we headed back to the house.

"What?" Fred said.

"The swamps. You should design them so they are reusable, that way you don't have to make that many all the time." I said. "But if you're going to sell them, then I would make them have a limited life time. Like 3 or 4 uses because then it would still make people buy them."

"Never thought of that, I'll mention it to George." Fred said, he looked at me and smiled his not trying, full smile. "You really aren't that bad."

"Thanks." I said. "I wish I could say the same about you."

He shoved me to the side, but I just laughed. I could tell that I was going to love it here.


	3. Diagon Alley

_Hello everyone! Thank you for reading. Please comment because I am trying to get better with writing while also exploring the Harry Potter universe. Also, sorry for this one being extremely long, I hope you don't mind. Finally, thanks again and I hope you enjoy. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

After arriving yesterday and having an action packed afternoon, I was ready to have a peaceful morning then go into Diagon Alley and get my supplies. Except all those plans were ruined when I woke to a loud cracking sound and singing. Still adjusting to being fully awake I lifted my head up from my pillow to see it was Fred and George (of course) who had apparated into my room and were now dancing at the foot of my bed and singing a song I believed they made up themselves.

_We're going to Diagon_

_Going to Diagon _

_Going to Diagon A-lley_

_We're going to Diagon_

_Going to Diagon _

_Going to Diagon A-lley_

_And we'll get _

_Books and stuff _

_And robes and stuff _

_And wands and stuff _

_And brooms and stuff _

_Cause We're going to Diagon_

_Going to Diagon _

_Going to Diagon A-lley_

_Yeah We're going to Diagon_

_Going to Diagon _

_Going to Diagon A-lley_

"Shut up." I moaned as I threw on of the pillows at them and rolled over so my face was on the pillow, but from what I felt, one of them had caught it and threw it right back at me.

"That hurts, we worked very hard on that song." Fred said sitting on one side of the bed and George on the other.

"I'm sure you did." I said sitting up right. "What time is it?"

"Eight." George said with certainty.

"Eight? Like Eight in the morning?" I asked and both of them nodded, containing their laughs. "Why do we need to get up this early?"

"To get you fully immersed in the wizarding experience." Fred said as I started to get out of bed.

"And that means I have to get up early because…" I trailed off, hoping he would finish the sentence.

"You need to get a lot of things today and that is going to take a while." Fred said. "_Cause we're going to Diagon, going to Diagon, going to Diagon A-lley." _

Soon enough George was joining in as well and they got up again to start dancing as well. I got out of bed and pushed them out the door so I could get dressed and get down stairs. It was not an easy task and even after I got them out the door they stayed there, still singing. They even followed me all the way down stairs to breakfast, when Molly finally got them to be quiet and eat. And soon enough we were finishing breakfast and using the Floo network to get to Diagon Alley.

The only reference I had to go by was all my dad's stories, but when I got there, it was so much more amazing then he could ever describe it. There were wizards and witches of all ages crowding the Alley and street venders trying to yell over the crowd, but it was so busy their voices got drowned out. There were shops selling all sorts of strange things and displaying even weirder objects in their windows. It was hard to remember I came here to get just my school supplies. I wish I could take it all in, but I was blocking the walk way and so I continued moving forward looking for a spot I could meet up with the Weasely's. Hermione found me first. She was telling me about the first time she came here when Harry, Ginny, and Ron found us.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, getting eager to start getting my supplies.

"Mum and dad got hung up talking to Fred and George." Ron explained.

"What were they talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't really hear." Ron said. "It was something about not messing around or something."

"Like _that's _going to make a difference." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well are we ready to go?" Arthur said, placing his hands on Harry's and Ron's shoulders. "Since we're all getting different things we thought it would be best if we spilt up. So Ron, Hermione, and Harry you will be together, then Ginny you'll come with us, and Auden you'll be with Fred and George, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I reassured.

"Great." Arthur said. "We'll meet back at Flourish and Blotts by 4, sound good? Alright lets go."

Fred and George took the list from my hand as we started wandering down the Alley and together they discussed our route.

"First we'll go to Gringotts, then I was thinking we would go to Madam Malkin's, then Scribbulus, from there we would head to Broomstix and after that Ollivanders."

"No. No, we should go to Ollivanders after Gringotts. And Broomstix should be towards the end or we could just go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, they have brooms there too."

"But Broomstix have more of a selection."

"Good point. So after we get quills then we'll get cauldrons and potion ingredients, then Madam Primpernelles? All girls go there right?"

"Yeah, I think. But, Wiseacre's first, then Madam Primpernelles."

"Right. Should we go to Gambol and Japes before or after Eeylops?"

"Before. Then Broomstix, and then we'll meet up at Flourish and Blotts. Sound good?"

"Sound great to me, oh wonderful brother of mine."

"Auden, how about you?" Fred asked.

"Huh?" I was so busy watching them plan in their unorganized fashion; I was completely lost for a moment. "Right, yeah, sounds great."

Following their plans we went to Gringotts first outside it was multistoried white building made out of marble and it towered over the shops around it. It was impressive and as we climbed the stairs to the bronze doors I soon realized what I thought were small men were actually goblins standing on each side of the door dressed in red and gold.

"This is the safest place in the world. There is no way someone could break into this place." George explained as he opened the door for us and we entered.

There was another door at the end of the hallway, except this one was silver but it was still flanked by 2 goblins dressed in red and gold. There was something engraved on the door but Fred opened it before I could finish reading it. I walked through the doors followed by Fred and George and the inside was even more impressive then the outside. The long hall was made out of the same snow-white marble and 2 parallel counters ran from the front to the back of the hall. Hundreds of Goblins sat behind the counters working, occasionally looking up to see who walked through the door.

"So do you need to convert your money cause that over-" George started to say.

"No." I interrupted him, still hypnotized by my surroundings. "I have a vault, according to my parents."

"Then come here." Fred said and I followed right behind him to a goblin who sat higher then the others at a podium.

Fred placed his hand on the center of my back and scooted me forward. "Hi, um, may I please make a withdrawal from my vault?"

The goblin looked down at me skeptically stopping what he was doing. "What is your name?"

"Auden Pendergast." I said.

"Yes, we got a note from your parents saying you would come. May we please see the necklace, since you apparently don't have you wand yet." The goblin said, still seeming very unwilling.

I took out the necklace I had placed in my pocket this morning and handed it over to him, where he took a long time inspecting it, then handed it back.

"Very well then." The goblin said.

The cart had moved quickly through the dimly lit tunnels and the whole time I was squeezing George's hand, almost breaking it at the turns. It seemed we had been going in this maze forever, down the same identical tunnel, but the cart came to a stop and so did the need for me to hold George's hand. I got out by the light of the lamp, only being able to barely see where to step. Fred and George stayed behind me for a change and were absolutely silent, which I enjoyed because I knew it wouldn't last very long.

"Vault 726." The goblin said loudly and it continued to echo throughout the tunnel as he put his hand on the door, which was followed by a series of clicks coming from the other side.

Eventually the door popped open and the goblin opened it fully then stood to the side, allowing me to pass. The vault was filled with Gold, Silver, and Bronze coins on one side and the other had a few other objects. What first caught my eye was an antique table sat a perfectly shined gold box with intricate detailing, I opened it and it was filled with antique jewelry, much like my emerald necklace. I go distracted by the moving paintings and all the other sorts of things my parents had put in here. I refocused immediately and turned to the coins.

"So how much do I need?" I asked Fred and George, but apparently they were distracted too.

"This is even more amazing then Harry's vault." Fred said staring at some of the objects.

"More security, more Galleons, more Sickles, more Knuts." George said absent-mindedly. "How did your parents get all this stuff?"

"I don't know." I said. "But how much should I take?"

"Well brooms are expensive." Fred said finally answering

"And you'll need a broom." George added on.

"Then you'll have to buy all your books, and supplies, and a wand, and an owl or cat or toad." Fred continued.

"Then you'll want some for the trolley."

"And some for weekends at Hogsmeade."

"So how much is that?" I asked really trying to figure out how much to take.

The twins looked at each other and back at me. "I don't know."

I ended up taking a bag that was in the vault it was a small drawstring pouch and Fred as able to make it bigger on the inside. I don't know how much I put into my bag but I did make a large dent in all 3 piles. Exiting Gringotts was the easy part and was quite fast so we were able to move down the list.

Ollivander's was an old looking shop and as soon as I entered I knew it was a very old shop. It was dusty and cramped, other then a chair and a wand lying on a purple cushion in the window, there was just a counter and shelves that held small boxes went from the floor to the ceiling. A quite bell ran as I entered the shop and white haired man walked behind the counter.

"Hello, I'm here to buy a wand." I said. "Well I'm guessing everyone that comes here is, so that sounded stupid."

"No, not at all." The man who I guessed to be Ollivander said. "And what's your name?"

"Auden Pendergast." I said.

"Are you perhaps the daughter of Walton Pendergast?" He asked moving back in between two shelves of wand.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I asked.

"I can remember each person I sold a wand to." Ollivander said. "Ebony wood with Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, rigid."

"Um yeah, that's his, I think." I said, stunned at his memory.

"I know. Try this one." Olivander said opening the box and handing over a wand. "Just flick."

I flicked the wand and I heard something falling in the back of the shop. "Sorry." I apologized.

"No need to, it's just part of the process." He said and returned to looking. " I think I heard a Vine wood moving about back here."

About 7 wands later, I had no luck and he seemed to be running out of options. He returned back with a box, still not giving up, and handed the wand over to me. It was a lighter colored wand and had beautiful detailing around the handle. I took it in hand and it just felt right, apparently he could see it too.

"Yes, of course. Larch wood with a Phoenix feather core, 12 ¾ inches, quite flexible." He said. "You should feel very lucky, Larch is very picky about it's owner and Phoenix feather is very rare."

"Thank you." I said. "It's really pretty. How much does it cost?"

"7 Galleons." He said. I pulled them out of my pouch quickly and set the want on the counter. He took the coins and returned the wand to the box and handed it to me. I had a hard time keeping it in the box though, I just wand to take it out and use it, let alone show Fred and George.

They weren't as excited about it as I was; in fact they pretty much rushed me through everything. They had a hard time sitting through my robe fitting, but were fine when we spent about 10 seconds or less in Scribullus collecting just the necessities and even though in Wiseacre's, Slug and Jiggers, and Portage's cauldron shop they pointed me to the best brands, I didn't have the time to savor everything. I wanted to take my time and look around, but they couldn't stand spending more then a few minutes in one store. So when it came time to visit Madam Primpernelles, I knew that I would make them wait.

The shop was definitely for girls; all the décor was pink and covered in frills and lace. There were a few girls in there that looked around my age, but not the type of girls I would want to be around. Fred and George took a few steps in, then were about to turn around.

"No, you are staying in here." I whispered.

"Why? It's not like we need this stuff." Fred said.

"I don't care, you are staying in here with me." I said.

"Clingy." Fred said under his breath and I just shot him a look.

We walked through the isles, slowly getting closer to the girls, who we could now hear giggling and they constantly looked over at Fred and George.

"Seriously, can we leave?" George asked.

"No." I repeated. "What would I need for Hogwarts?"

"They have the best perfume here." One of the girls said. I looked over at her and her friends; all three were eying the boys. "I'm Cassie, this is Helena and that's Zara."

"Hi, I'm Auden and he's-" I started to introduce.

"Fred and George." Zara said. "We know, the Gryffindor beaters."

"Beaters?" I whispered to George.

"Quidditch. I'll explain later." George said quietly into my ear.

"Your accent, are you American?" Helena asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then why are you at Hogwarts?" She said her eyes in a constant death stare mode.

"Um Dumbledore asked me to." I half-truthed, I'm a glass half full kind of person.

"What year are you?" Cassie asked sweetly, but she was giving me the death stare too.

"5th." I said.

"Oh, that's cool." Cassie said, and then turned to George. "I'm going into year 5 too. We're all in Ravenclaw."

"Great." George said sarcastically, not even trying to hide his disinterest.

"Just to let you know, Au-den, the beauty supplies are over here. I mean that's why you're here right?" Zara said.

"Sure." I said going into the next isle over where the girls were, Fred and George following closely behind me.

I walked down the wall with the make up, nail polish, and other products were. George pulled out a small piece of paper and did the same pulling out different products.

"I didn't know you wore makeup." I teased George. "You do a very good job applying it, it looks very natural."

"Ha-ha, I'm getting them for Ginny." He explained.

"Can't Ginny get them herself?" I asked.

"No, mum would kill her is she knew Ginny wore makeup." George said, taking down another bottle. "So I get them for her. And don't listen to those girls, they are just jealous."

"I have never listened to 'those girls' a day in my life, why start now?" I said, not revealing that they really hurt me. In fact, I've never really face anyone who could make me more insecure and the makeup started looking better and better.

"Good cause I honestly can't see a thing on this wall that you would need." He said. "But if you do want something, Ginny knows the best brands."

"I've never actually worn make up, maybe just a little…" I said.

"Great, I'll get two of everything. Check out the eye shadows and see which one you want. Also look at the nail polishes and perfumes." George said, grabbing a second of some of the products he already had in his hand. "Fred is really good with color."

"Thank you Georgina, for you advice." I said.

"Oh girlfriend, I totally have you're back." George said with sass.

I spun around to see Fred talking to the girls and felt a ping of jealousy, I didn't even know why. "Freddie, I need some help with color." I called to him.

Fred raised his arm and snapped and spoke with the same sass George did, "I am coming to help you."

He did an odd run to me, but I didn't question his methods or his taste. And half and hour later we were buying all the beauty products that any girl could want. We got so much that we were given a free Witch Weekly with our purchase.

"Now to get you're man card back." I said.

We spent the same amount of time in Gambol and Japes as they stocked up on their favorite pranks and even persuaded me to buy some and at Eeylops I got a Northern Saw-whet owl. When we arrived a Broomstix, I was immediately drawn to the one in the window. As we entered, I looked at it there too.

"What is it?" I asked stunned it looked nothing like the brooms that I would've imagined.

"The Firebolt." Fred said. "Fastest broom in the world."

"Perfect balance and Precision."

"It has an unbreakable braking charm."

"It's the best broom in the world."

"Also the most expensive."

"What can I do for you folks?" The shop owner asked, walking up to us.

"Yes, I need a broom. Just learning but I'll own it for pretty much the rest of my life or most of it." I said. "How much is this one?"

"More then you have." He said. "And definitely not a beginners broom."

"I learn quick." I said. "What would you recommend?"

"The Nimbus Racing Broom Company has consistently made great models. The best for a beginner is a Nimbus 1000. It's capable of going 100 miles an hour, it can turn 360 degrees and its reliable and agile." He said taking a broom off the wall.

"Cool, when was it made?" I asked.

"1967, still good though." He said.

"How much is the Firebolt?" I asked.

"1,500 Galleons." The shop owner said.

"How long will it last?"

"Forever, or until you want a new one." He said placing the broom back on the wall. "If you're just learning I wouldn't recommend it."

"Yeah, so you've said. Any discounts or specials going on right now?" I asked.

"20% off for a purchase 1,000 Galleons or more." He said. "And you get a free broom care and repair kit with a purchase of 1,200 Galleons or more."

"So that takes the price down to 1,200 Galleons plus the repair kit?"

"Yup."

"I'll take it."

"What?" The twins said at the same time.

We walked out of the shop with a broom and Broom repair and care kit. Headed to Flourish and Blotts to finish up the shopping. I was lucky enough to only need to hand in a paper and the women behind the counter gave me a stack of books, which were apparently 50% off. The rest of the group caught up with us and we headed back to the Burrow, where we spent our whole time telling stories about our day in Diagon Alley.


	4. The Sorting Hat

_Hello everyone, sorry for the chapter being uploaded one day late, I was working on another project yesterday and it took forever, in fact as soon as I finish cleaning my room and uploading this I have to go right back to work on it. Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave comments (I know it's ridiculous that I'm begging, but I read them all and it's nice to know people are reading and offering feedback). I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be up next Saturday. :) _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat**

The days between the Diagon Alley Trip and leaving for Hogwarts went fast and were enjoyable, but I couldn't wait any longer. I some how survived and was now at King Cross Station watching them one by one running through the wall on to what they called Platform 9 3/4. When it was my turn, I just copied what everyone else did and ran forward. I had to close my eyes because everything inside of me wanted to slow down and stop before I hit the wall, but after a while I opened my eyes and saw I had made it through and was now on the Platform. The plat form was full of chaos as kids said their last goodbyes and parents did a final check to make sure their kids had everything. Their was crying from mothers, laughter from kids, and quite a bit of noise coming from the animals as well, like they could feel the excitement of going to Hogwarts as well. Arthur and Molly followed behind me and ushered me forward as I desperately searched for what I had started referring to as the group that contained the Weasely's, Harry, and Hermione.

"Thank you, Molly and Arthur." I said hugging both of them, knowing it was time to board the train. "I've had a really nice time."

"It was no problem dear." Molly reassured me. "It was actually nice having someone distract Fred and George. They barely apparated and pulled pranks this week because of you."

"I'm glad I could help you in some way." I said. "And I might write you too if you don't mind."

"Of course dear, whenever you like. It's not like my own kids do it that often." I hugged her once more and walked closer to the train where I could see Harry and Ginny waiting by one of the doors.

I grabbed my things and weaved my way through the crowd to get to them. Together we got on the train and started looking for a place to sit. It wasn't long before the train began moving and we could hear the final goodbyes coming from both the students and their parents, but we wouldn't get to shout to Molly and Arthur because we were stuck looking for seats. Each one we passed was full and it seemed almost impossible that every cabin was taken.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked continuing down the isle, still unsuccessful.

"They went to the Prefects car." Harry explained following close behind me, sounding a little bitter.

"Fred and George?" I asked.

"Yeah they probably have a car and if it isn't already filled with two girls or Lee then they might have a seat left." Ginny said. "But that would leave me and Harry."

"Who says they would choose me?" I asked.

Stifling a laugh the other two stopped to look at each other then back to me. "Everyone." They said in unison, and then continued walking.

It seemed as if we were walking forever before we saw the first seat open, it was of course in Fred and George's cabin, along with another boy. As soon as they saw me the twins went wild and started knocking on the door and waving me in, they were also mouthing words but I didn't understand what they were trying to say. I looked back to Harry and Ginny to say I was sorry, but they were laughing and mouthing, "I told you so."

_No apologies for you_, I thought opening the door and entering the cab. Fred and George were sitting across from each other closest to the door and the other boy was sitting next to George. With a little help from Fred I placed my things on the shelf above my head but kept the box with the box of food next to me. They continued talking but I just listened and watched the landscape fly by outside the window.

"Auden." George called and I turned away from the window. "This is our friend Lee Jordan."

"It's _very_ nice to meet you." Lee said as he held out his hand.

I shook his hand, but after what he just said, I had a hard time with it. "Yeah, um, you too."

"Don't worry he does this with everybody." Fred said and all three continued talking.

Meanwhile a woman walked past pushing a tea trolley, I leaned over to Fred and asked, "What's that?"

"It's the Hogwarts Express tea trolley, you can buy sweets." He explained.

"Like what?"

"Well, chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Bean, Licorice Wands and Pumpkin Juice, just stuff like that." Fred said.

"Chocolate frogs? Are they just chocolate shaped like frogs?" I asked.

"Right, you've never had any of them." Fred remembered. "They are better then that, I'll be right back."

And a few seconds later he was, with enough sweets to last a lifetime, but for us it took less then 20 minutes to finish it all. I had tried a bit of everything and concluded that my favorites were the cauldron cakes. With still hours to go and feeling sleepy and stuffed, I started to curl up in my seat, but Fred invited me to use some of his seat as well. I laid my head on his lap and closed my eyes. He gently rubbed my back and before I knew it I was asleep.

"Come on it would be funny." I heard someone say as I started waking up from my nap.

"No, it's immature." A different voice said.

"Since when did you care about immaturity?" The first voice asked. "I know! You like her!"

I lifted my head from Fred's lap and sat up straight. "Who likes who?"

"Fred likes you." Lee said, Fred started to interject but Lee kept talking. "When I wanted to draw on your face Fred said no."

"That's not him liking me, that's him being nice." I defended Fred, not really knowing what else I should do. "How close are we?"

"Almost there, but you should get changed into your robes." George suggested and I looked around noticing all of them in their uniforms.

"Mine didn't get those patches." I said pointing to the red and gold patches on their robes.

"You'll get sorted into a house, probably Gryffindor because everyone knows it's the best." Fred explained. "And then you'll get your badge or patch or whatever you call it."

Then I quickly changed into my uniform and returned back to the cabin. Where they were oddly silent.

"Yes?" I said, expecting something to happen so I stood cautiously.

"We were just wondering what was in the box?" Lee spoke eventually.

"Oh just muggle food my mom packed." I explained returning my normal clothes to my trunk. "I was thinking that all of us could have a picnic Saturday and you guys could try some, since I got to try your wizarding food."

"Sounds great." Fred said. "And just in time."

Like he could predict it, the train stopped and we all got up from our seats, gathered our things, and made out way out of the train and on to the Platform that was now flooded with kids of all ages.

"First years! All first years over here!" A woman was calling and the shortest kids were following the voice while the rest were headed in a large group to get off the Platform.

"Auden Pendergast!" I heard someone call in a rather dull tone. So I followed the voice and found it came from a man who looked a bit like a bat in his dark robes. His dark eyes looked down his beak-like nose at me as if he disapproved already. He had greasy shoulder length hair that only made him look even paler. "Come with me." He said in a calm, yet pompous sounding voice that revealed his yellowing, un-even teeth.

"Why can't I go with everyone else?" I asked, following his quick pace.

"Because you need to be sorted." He said.

"Then why don't I just go with the first years?" I asked jogging up along side him.

"That accent, you're American right?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"Why am I going alone?" I asked. "Where am I going?"

"Going into year 5, right? Do you know what your best at or what your favorite subject might be?" He said still avoiding the question.

"Yes I'm in year 5 and I don't know what I'm good at and Potions, I like potions." This made him stop and turn to me.

"Really?" He asked. "Interesting."

"Yes, now where am I going?" I asked this time no going with out an answer.

He started walking quickly again. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Why?" I asked, still not getting enough.

"I don't know Ms. Pendergast, if I did I would tell you." He said, obviously getting irritated.

I stopped asking questions and followed him straight to Dumbledore's office. I didn't have a good look around the parts of the castle that we walked through, but already I couldn't wait to spend all year here. Dumbledore's office was just as amazing. It was a large circular room with lots of windows. Moving paintings were hung around the room of different men and women. Around the room there were strange things everywhere I looked and all I could think was how I wanted this to be my office.

A tall thin man stood from behind his desk to welcome us. His hair matched the color of his long beard, a long crooked nose, and as he came closer I was able to see that the color of his twinkling eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.

"You must be Auden Pendergast." He said.

"Yup." I said.

"I trust you got to the Burrow safely and were able to get all your supplies from Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said. "And you've met Professor Snape as well." I nodded. "I have invited you up here to talk about your schedule. I have of list of tutors that have agreed to help you through each one of the subjects. Of course if you would like another person then I'm sure if you asked them, they would be more willing to help." He handed me a piece of paper.

I took the piece of paper out of his hands. "I know I can do this." I assured him.

"I was not questioning you, I just wanted to impress Professor Snape." Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes shining even brighter.

"Yes, Headmaster, I'm very impressed." Professor Snape said in a sarcastic tone, although it was hard to tell when he is already constantly condescending.

"Well let's all go to the feast. Severus, I'm sure you will help Auden find where she is suppose to be." Professor Dumbledore said.

Back down the way we came, I followed Snape all the way to the entrance of what I guessed was the dinning hall given all the students I saw through the crack between the doors. They were all staring up front where the First years sat down on a stool, a women placed a hat on their head, then a round of applause followed and each of the students took a seat at one of the four tables. It was a long time before all the students were sorted and I grew anxious waiting and apparently so did the students, who were constantly shifting in their seats. I looked around the tables trying to find the face of anyone I knew, but it was so crowded I gave up quickly. Professor Dumbledore stood up after the last student was sorted; his loud booming voice was easy to hear even from where I was.

"I welcome all of you back to Hogwarts, or welcome you to Hogwarts if this is your first year. I am glad to see so many eager faces ready to start this school year. I will remind you, no matter what you may see or hear that is different or any events that happened last year, outside of the schools walls, this year will be the same. However, we have a special case this year and have accepted an additional student this year who is entering their first year. So please give a warm Hogwarts welcome to our new student Auden Pendergast."

The doors swung open and I was finally able to see everyone in the hall. I made my way down the center isle and continued with my search for the group. Luckily I could hear them first, even over the applause I could hear them calling my name and when I looked to where the source was coming from, I could already see Fred and George easily over the standing ovation, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione raised their hands and Ginny jumped and wave. It gave me more confidence and even got me to smile.

I took a seat on stool in front of the whole hall, where I could get a complete look at the people I already knew. I even saw the three girls that gave me a hard time in Madam Primpernelles, who I noticed were less enthusiastic then everyone else. Except for one boy who had sharp pointed features and sleek white-blonde hair, he had them beat by far. He was pale and thin and even from this distance I could see his cold grey eyes staring me down. Then out of nowhere he gave me a small smirk. I looked away as the old pointed hat was placed on my head and everyone went silent.

"What do we have here?" The hat first started talking. "Odd, very odd indeed. Such a mix of all four houses, you could easily go in all four. You have the Bravery of a Gryffindor, imagine the courage it takes to come such a long way for schooling."

_I'm not brave, _I thought.

"You're not brave, so you say, there is no thought I can not see, but maybe you're not a Gryffindor." The sorting hat said and I hoped it could see I was taking that last comment back, but it moved on. "You are hard working and loyal, like a Hufflepuff, but intelligent and Creative like a Ravenclaw."

_I don't belong there. I'm not either one of those, _I thought. My insecurities were getting the best of me in this room. All around me were people who were far better than me and already I felt like I was regretting my decision of coming here. _I shouldn't be here at all, I don't deserve this chance._

"I know exactly where to put you now." The sorting hat said. "You need a house that will help you to greatness. You belong in…SLYTHERIN!"


	5. Zachary Knight

_Hellos everyone thank you for reading. I am sorry for this one being really short, but I felt like it ended in a good place. However, to make it up to you, I am going to upload another one right now. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

****Chapter 5: Zachary Knight

Paralyzed with disappointment I stayed on the stool for a little while longer. I looked for my friends at the Gryffindor table but all of them couldn't make eye contact with me and instead stared down at their empty plates. I got up and made my way down to the Slytherin table where the boy that had smirked at me was now invited me to sit with him. I took his invitation because I had no one else to sit with and shortly after, food appeared on the table. I had lost my appetite and just poked at the little amount of food I ended up putting on my plate, occasionally looking back to the group. I held back my tears and tried not too look up at all.

"I'm Draco, that's Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy." The smirk boy said, introducing me to the people around us. "I'm sorry about you having to stay at the Weasleys, it must've been really hard staying in such an ugly poor house."

"Actually, it was fine, thank you." I said trying to ignore Draco.

"You can't be serious." He said almost laughing; the two goons across from him laughing as well and anger grew in place of my fear. "It was fine? How could such a poor house like theirs be fine?"

"God you're such an ass." I said fighting every temptation to punch him.

"I didn't think you would be one of them if you were good enough to get into Slytherin." Draco said taking another bit of food. I started to get up from the table taking my plate with me. "Good leave, we don't want you over here any way."

"I thought we wanted her to be friends with us." I heard one of the boys say.

"Shut up." Draco whispered loudly. "We don't want her to know that."

"I heard you!" I turned around and called out to him. At the same moment, I stumbled over something as I was walking backward and began to fall, but I felt a strong hand on my back that steadied me. "Thank you." I said turning around to see the person that helped me.

It was a boy, of course, with jet-black hair and pale blue eyes. He was the complete opposite of what I just saw, with a kind smile instead of a smirk. "No problem." He said, scooting over to make room for me. "I thought you were going to make it into Gryffindor, you just don't seem like you would be in Slytherin at all. "

"Neither do you." I said taking a seat. "Since you seem nice and all."

"So you've met the others." He smiled. "But don't judge a book by its cover." He returned to eating.

"But you helped me and that seems rare here." I said. "And I didn't think I would be in Slytherin either."

"When I came here I had the same thoughts." He said. "I'm Zachary by the way, you can just call me Zach though."

"And I'm Auden." I introduced myself.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled. "My dad was happy when I got Slytherin, he thought it was perfect. He's a death eater and my mom divorced him right after he became one, I live with her now. She felt bad for me, she even raised my allowance to 3 Galleons a week."

"Death eater?" I asked, unfamiliar with the name. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm new around here."

"Don't worry about it. They are these guys, and girls, that work for He-who-must-not-be-named. He's so evil, we can't say his name." Zach explained. "That kid Harry, defeated him when he was a baby. And I mean this guy is one of the most powerful wizards in the world, second to Dumbledore. So he got super famous and is said to come back. But not a lot of people believe him and it's a crazy mess. Anyway, I just thought you seemed cooler then Slytherin, you know."

"Apparently not, because the friends that I made in a different house wont even look at me." I said.

"Not really, one of the twins wont stop looking over here." Zach said, looking in that direction.

"Really?" I looked over quickly and saw Fred turning his head around back down to his plate. "Well, I guess that's it then."

"Don't worry about it, they'll come back around." Zach reassured me. "Until then you're stuck with me."

I was able to eat a little, but when the desserts came around, I couldn't even get myself to put something on my plate. Instead, Zach snuck Cauldron Cakes out of the dinning hall and we had some later in the commons room when we were getting to know each other. He made me forget about that night's earlier disappointments and helped me look forward to the New Year. I went to bed around 1 AM and knew I would regret it the next day, but I spent the last few minutes looking at the list of my tutors and it came with plenty of mixed feelings.

_Astronomy- Lucy Appleton, Ravenclaw_

_Charms- Claire Markson, Hufflepuff_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- Harry Potter, Gryffindor_

_Herbology- Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor_

_History of Magic- Hermione Granger, Gryffindor _

_Potions- Zachary Knight, Slytherin _

_Transfiguration- Alphie Higgins, Ravenclaw_

_Divination- Parvati Patil, Gryffindor _

_Care of Magical Creatures- Liam Kornico, Hufflepuff_

_Arithmancy- Butch Claywright, Ravenclaw _

Then I stopped at the last name, having a hard time reading it.

_Flying- Fred Weasley _

I had an easy time falling asleep, but only because I was tired. If I wasn't so exhausted by the surprising turn of events, I would've stayed up thinking about the look on Fred's face the one time I caught him looking at me.


	6. An Offer I Can't Refuse

_Here is the upload I promised, also on the shorter side, but since I gave you another chapter earlier I figure it balances out. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. _

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

****Chapter 6: An Offer I Can't Refuse

"How flattering, Dumbledore chose me to help you with potions." Zach said looking over my tutor list. "I disagree with a few of those, but I don't think he wanted to show favoritism to the Gryffindors. I mean there is only one Slytherin on here."

"And that's you." I said, taking a bite out of a piece of toast. "So all powerful one who should be my tutors?"

"Well Hermione Granger could do all, but George Weasley would be perfect with Charms, and I would switch Alphie and Hermione." Zach said. "Why did you even choose divination? It's total BS. Why didn't you take Muggle Studies with me?"

I took the list from him and looked at his suggested changes. "A) I didn't know you when I was choosing my classes and B) I've spent 15 years living as a muggle, not really ready to experience that again. Is there anyway I could cut out all Gryffindor involvement all together?"

"If you want to get caught up, no. I know they say the Ravenclaw is the smartest, but they just value knowledge, it doesn't mean they can apply it." Zach said. "Now I would get those changes done before class. We have Charms first, so get moving."

"Can you come with me?" I asked, not wanting to face the Gryffindors, as Zach got me to call them.

"Nope." He said.

I reluctantly got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table where they were all sitting. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George and Ron said a small hi, while Fred completely ignored me. Hermione seemed fine with switching subjects as long as she remained on the same schedule and George seemed to warm up after I begged him to help me with charms.

"And Fred you can still help me with flying, right?" I asked, making sure he wasn't too mad at me.

"Yes, but only because Dumbledore asked me to." He said briefly looking up at me then back to his plate.

"You don't have to, you know." I said, trying not to show my irritation through my voice.

"It's fine, just go back to your Slytherin friends." He said coldly.

"It's not my fault that I got sorted into Slytherin, if I had a choice I would be here with you guys, but I don't, so stop acting like such a little bitch and get over yourself." I practically exploded and soon after, regretting every word.

"Get over myself? If you stopped thinking you were so special you might've actually been with us, but you got where you deserved with the arrogant pricks. So stop acting like you're the victim and grow up. Stop blaming all of this on me and start taking some responsibility, " He said just as nastily.

"Fine, I'll see you on Saturday for my lesson. " I turned to everyone else. "My offer still stands if you want a picnic to try different muggle foods. Although I guess I have to warn you that I might have a friend from Slytherin as well, incase your afraid you might get infected with our arrogant pricky-ness." I directed straight at Fred and stormed off.

"Pricky-ness isn't even a word." Fred shouted after me.

"You're not even a word!" I responded, heading over to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to make sure they were okay with the changes.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Fred shouted back, but I didn't respond he was now in my past and I was moving on.

Other then the slight fight I had with Fred, the rest of the day went quite swimmingly. Potions went well, in fact I'm pretty sure I made the brew perfectly even though it was said to be really hard and as I predicted it it's my favorite class…so far, but as for everything else, it was obvious I was extremely behind and this year was going to be one of the hardest years of my life. Tutoring was okay from Neville and George, although I was bothered the whole time by the use of books that I had seen in some first year's hands.

The rest of the week went well, although I had more homework and had to spread it across a couple of days and tutoring added extra work load, but I could handle it. Especially since my schedule was set up so I could finish all my homework on Friday in about an hour and have the rest of the evening to relax. So Zach and I walked around the grounds and even to the lake where he taught me to skip stones. Then it was dinner and we also got to talk to Hermione and Ginny because Harry was in detention and Ron was doing homework and decided on exactly where we were going to have the picnic. Then it was to the commons room and bed.

On Saturday we slept in and had our picnic. I brought out my box and Hermione brought the blanket. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were there the whole time, but George and Lee just popped in to grab some food then went to go "work on something", which I guessed was code for "we are going to invent new pranks now." Neville and Luna also made an appearance. Luckily my mom had packed enough food for everyone, she had packed cookies, candies, chips, and soda, which thankfully wasn't shook up too much. Everyone tried a bit of everything except for Harry, who only tried the things that were distinctly American, because he had already had the rest. We sat out there for a good 3 to 4 hours until all the food was gone. I went from the picnic straight to the Quidditch field, where Fred was already waiting.

"You late." He said standing there with his broom in his hand.

"No I'm not." I said. "You were just early."

"No, you're late." He insisted.

"Okay maybe I'm a few minutes late, but that's because I was having fun with my friends." I replied. "So lets get this thing over with.

"Place your broom on the ground," He instructed.

"But if I already have it in my hands the why should I-"

"Just do it." He interrupted me and I placed it right next to me. "Now say up and focus on getting the broom to go in your hands."

"Up." I said and the broom did exactly that into my hand. "Now what?"

"Mount your broom and kick off slightly from the ground, not too far." He said, slightly irritated, but I did what he told me to do as he got on his own broom. "Now which ever way you want your broom to go you have to direct it with your hands, then your speed is dictated by how close you get to the broom. So the straighter you sit the slower you'll go."

He had me rise higher in the air and I did slow laps around the Quidditch field, but after a few it got boring so I slowly got higher and faster seeing how long it would take him to realize that we were reaching the top of the Quidditch seating and going just fast enough that we wouldn't get too dizzy, Answer: about forty minutes. Then he started yelling at me and then dismissed me till next week. I happily left, knowing I would get to rant about this to Zach.

"He's just such an ass, you know." I exclaimed over dinner. "I mean he just thinks that because we're in different houses means we can't talk or be friends or anything. He thinks that just because I got sorted into this house means I changed into some evil thing. He liked me as a person before I got sorted and it's not like I've changed from then to now, the only thing that's different is I'm wearing green not red. He's just so irritating."

"It's not his fault he feels this way." Zach said taking a bit of bread.

"Well it's not my fault." I said, but Zach didn't respond. "Zach?"

"Imagine if you were in his position? You thought that this really cool girl was…really cool then she gets into the most evil house in the school, kind of makes you wonder what's wrong with her, like if she secretly wants to kill you or something." Zach explains and I try to interrupt but he ignores me. "Then she doesn't even try to explain it to you or talk to you nicely at all and everything has been confirmed."

"HE has been ignoring ME, not the other way around. I'm not at fault here, it's not my fault I'm in Slytherin." I argue back.

"But you didn't exactly tell him what happened, you could've. Both of you are over reacting."

"He is the bad guy in this situation, not me." I lied. I completely got what Zach was saying, I just didn't want to back down and admit he was right. "I just never want to talk to him again."

"Then stop talking to him." Zach said, also giving up on the fight and clearly fed up with all my talk about Fred that was the same each time.

"I have, I just need to learn how to fly then I don't have to see him." .

"Why don't you just get a new tutor?" Zach suggested. "From the sound of it you would only need a few more hours of learning anyway. You could get any of the Quidditch players to teach you."

"Yeah, I could always talk to Ron." I agreed.

"No not Ron, from what I hear, he's not very good." Zach warned. "Harry's really good."

"No I can't asked anymore from him, school is already hard enough on him anyway. Plus all the Voldemort stuff." I said and Zach cringed. "Sorry."

"It's alright but try to use the code names I taught you." Zach said. "There is always Draco."

"Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" I heard the familiar voice say from behind me.

"No." I said simply as he took as seat next to me.

"I'm sure I heard my name, I'm also sure that if I help you learn to fly, it would make Fred very mad." Draco said, there was no question he had listened in on our conversation.

"I'm fine." I insisted at first, but his offer sounded good.

"Alright, be that way, but once you get fed up with Weasley, then let me know." Draco said and got up from his brief seat at the almost empty table, and his robes flowed behind him as he walked out of the hall.


	7. Defense with Snape

_I know I am inconsistent. I missed last weeks upload so I am doing two today. Thank you to those who have commented, favorited and followed. I hope you enjoy. I was kind of in a rush to finish editing and revising these next to so forgive me if there are little mistakes here or there. Anyway, I hope you are having a good weekend. _

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

****Chapter 7: Defense with Snape 

I started pulling out my Defense Against the Dark Arts book and wand, to get ready for my tutoring session in an empty classroom. I quickly did a scan over the things we did last week just as reminder until Harry arrived for his lessons. It had only been a few weeks since I started tutoring and according to most of my tutors, I was catching up quite fast, except for Transfiguration and Arithmancy that ended up being my worst subject. In fact I may only have to do the extra classes until winter break. I was waiting so long I read on into the next chapter and was around half way through it when Snape walked into the classroom with his robes flowing behind him.

"Get up." He said in his usual, bored tone.

"I'm sorry, I had this room reserved for tutoring." I said, still standing from my chair.

"I am aware, but Mr. Potter has detention today so I will be taking his place to tutor you." Snape vaguely explained. "So now, Ms. Pendergast, stand and face me with your wand in your hand." I did as he said and stood ready in a strong stance. "Now I want you to defend every spell I throw at you."

"How do I do that?" I asked getting more nervous.

"You know how." He said and cast a spell.

I had no idea what to do and the spell hit me and sent me flying through the air and hit the wall. I slowly got up fighting the pain that was sent throughout my body. "Now will you tell me?" I asked.

"No." He said simply and casted another spell. This time I tried to counter it, but it didn't help and I flew back again.

It happened a few more times than I asked again, I felt bruises developing all over my body and a cut on my lower back from scraping against the wall. "What is the spell?" I asked more determined and irritated than ever.

"Figure it out." Snape said, clearly not caring less.

He casted a series of spells this time. "I. Want. To. Know." I said loudly defending each spell as I said a word and at the end I casted an offensive one as well.

"Now you do." He said simply after protecting himself from my attack.

"But how did I-" I started to ask, looking at my wand.

"You are a great witch, well, compared to what you could be, and you need to trust you know what to do." Snape said completely disinterested.

"But I don't know what I just did? I don't understand." I said prying, for more answers. "What spells did I cast?"

"The right ones." He answered. "You are extremely powerful, you don't know what you're doing consciously, but naturally you can use wordless magic. For other witches and wizards, that takes years of practice and they know the spell before they use it. For you, it's an instinct, everything is instinct.

The potion you brewed the first day of class is very hard and you did it flawlessly. This is why Dumbledore accepted you, he heard from someone who was watching you about your abilities. The only reason people think Potter is great is because his mother saved him, he has only a fraction of the instinct you have and people think he is oh so wonderful. And Granger is smart, but not as powerful. You wont ever realize how great you are, that's why your wand chose you, that's why all those wands wanted you, because they want to work with a master with pure talent and a small ego, low self-esteem, well most.

You came here not just to learn magic, but learn control and understand how the dark arts will pull you to their side because they need someone stronger than You-Know-Who and they know your name. Your arrival did not go unnoticed and you will have to work harder than ever to remember your choice. You have talent and power beyond your belief and we just started unlocking it."

I could barely understand what he was saying. I didn't know what to believe and I didn't know how to take it. "How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world and when there is someone else who had the potential be stronger he knows." Snape said. "And Garrick Ollivander told us about the wand."

I was still confused. "Then if I'm oh so great then why do I still need tutoring?"

"Don't get it in your head that you are better than everyone else right now, you are that good yet, you were just born with a ability that is impressive and valued. I will be teaching you to control and to use your instinct, but having you say the spells as well so no one grows suspicious." Snape said. "You will also need to learn how to access it without needing strong emotions, like now."

"What about Harry?" I asked. "I swear it's my final question. Will he still be tutoring me?"

"No, Potter can't know about this either. Besides he is too irresponsible and we will release him of his duties. Anymore questions?" Snape asked and I shook my head. "Good. Now lets work on your Patronus."

A few hours later I was able to create a Dragon, although only for a few seconds. Snape kept me late so I wasn't able to finish my homework until 3 am and I still couldn't fall asleep, so I painted my nails then went up into me room. It was pitch dark and as quietly as possible I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. However, just as I was about to pull the curtains close around my bed and lantern lit up, which was then followed by everyone else's in the room. Pansy was the only one who really hated me, Zoe and Juliet never said otherwise, so I was assuming they didn't mind, but I had gotten close to the fourth girl, Sarah, who was sweet compared to other Slytherins, but not as nice as Ginny or Hermione.

Pansy was the first to speak, holding her lantern by her face. "Where were you?" She asked accusingly.

"I had tutoring, then I did homework." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." I reassured her as I climbed under my covers. "Anything else you would like to ask me at 4 am, when we should _all_ be sleeping?"

"I mean, you weren't with any of your boyfriends right?' Pansy asked in a teasing tone.

"Boyfriends? I don't have any boyfriends. I have boys that are friends, but nothing more than that." I said defending myself.

"What about Fred and George? Or Zach? Are you still trying to steal Draco away from me? He had mentioned something about giving you flying lessons." Pansy said. "Or maybe it's Snape or Dumbledore cause you can't get anyone else near your age to like you back."

"Shut up." I said getting angrier.

"Oh you thought Fred liked you back? Then why is he with that Zara girl all the time, the one from Ravenclaw? And if Zach liked you, he would've made a move and Draco would never go out with a bitch." Pansy sneered.

"That what is her doing with you?" I said under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Pansy what did I do to you? Why do you hate me so much?" I asked loudly forgetting the time and that there were other girls surrounding us in different room that might've been able to hear me.

"Because you such a little-" Pansy started.

"Guys, can we just do it in the morning?" Sarah's voice said quietly, but still loud enough to interrupt Pansy, which probably saved her from making up things I did just to prove her invalid point.

"Fine, but you're going down slut." Pansy got back in her bed and closed the curtains. I did the same, but knowing that Fred was hanging out with Zara after she was so mean made it impossible to sleep.


	8. Hogsmeade

_Here is the second half to todays uploads. I hope you enjoy. Please forgive me for little mistakes I might have made due to the fact I rushed through the editing just to make sure I uploaded today. Thanks to all of those who follow, review, and favorite my stories. _

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter **

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade 

There were two days between the fight between me and Pansy and the trip to Hogsmeade, something I would've hoped to do with Fred and George, but because we still didn't get along, Zach said he would show me around. It was two days of waking up early to avoid seeing Pansy and going to bed late even though I knew she stayed awake every night waiting for me to go to bed. However, on Saturday, I didn't wake up till 9, when Zach jumped on the couch I had passed out on, gave me a piece of toast, and dragged me off the common room couch to drag me to Hogsmeade.

I had grown used to the weather, which was not as nice as Healdsburg, so when I saw it was raining I wasn't as surprised as I felt stupid for forgetting a jacket. Lucky, year sevens cover duplication spells and I was able to wear a copy of Zach's jacket. Along without dark wash jeans and black shoes, we matched, other then the fact that the jacket was way to big for my shortness. I didn't mind though because during our trip to Hogsmeade all my worries and stresses were cleared with my hand in Zach's as we ran to the small, sleepy town that was now livening with students.

We visited Zonko's, Honeydukes, Tomes and Scrolls, and ended our day in the Three Broomsticks. I sat in the corner booth by a window while Zach got our drinks. I watched the rain hit against the window and wash away the dirt, leaving more clarity to see the rain grow harder. There is nothing more hypnotic then watching the rain fall in small drops only to break when they hit the earth, then followed by another and another, a never-ending cycles. I liked cycles they're certain, you can always guess what's going to happen next, but I was in a completely new place with a completely new schedule that varies, and even though its been a little more than 2 months, I was struggling to adjust. Life at home was in circles, everyday in the same, time never mattered cause it looked the same day in and day out. Weather varied, so did meals, and once a month, the first Monday, I would ride into the city, buy a new book and visit the local sweet shop to get the chocolate covered honey comb and green tea. Now, I was living and it felt good, I hated it at times and loved certain moments, but that's what made me even happier.

Zach took a seat across the table and slid the hot liquid to me. I picked it up immediately and took a large gulp, the sweet taste filled my mouth then slid down my throat with ease. I didn't even notice the burning sensation on my tongue and roof of my mouth until the liquid could no longer be felt. I stuck out my tongue in pain, the way a dog would stick his tongue out like he was panting, except less drool…a lot less drool. Zach laughed, then looked back outside.

"That sucks." He said, smiling. "You burned you tongue?"

"Yeah." I replied turning my attention from the rain to Zach. "But you guys have a cure for it, right? Like a potion or some spell that can fix it."

"Surprisingly, no." He smiled as my face fell in regret of chugging the hot drink. "It's called Butterbeer, by the way."

"Wait beer?" I asked, I had promised my mom and dad I wouldn't drink.

"Don't worry this can only get a house else drunk, it is not like beer at all." He reassured me, and I calmed.

"How would you know about regular beer?" I asked, taking a sip of the now cooled down Butterbeer.

"I had a Muggle mom, although she totally understands what all of this is." He told me, gesturing a circle in the air that I'm guessing meant the strange world of wizards. "So I was Muggle homeschooled till I came here, and you can learn a lot about the world you live in by living."

"Is that the key?" I asked. "Living? Cause I guess I don't know anything about anything then. I've never really been out of the house before this and now look at me. In a place called the Three Broom Sticks, burning my tongue Butterbeer, and more importantly, in London."

"I guess this is quite different for you." Zach agreed holding the mug up to his mouth and looking out at the rain that refused to surrender.

"You could say it like that." I said. "What about your dad? What was he like?"

"Well, he was an asshole to start off." He smiled, but it soon faded and the contents in his mug became interesting apparently because he broke eye contact and stared down. "I don't know, it's just when I think of the way I don't want to be, I think of him. He didn't care that my mom and I didn't want him to join the death eaters, but he thought it would protect us, but it put us in more danger. He will remain the worlds worst dad."

"I'm sorry." I said. "But maybe he only wanted to protect you because Voldemort" – Zach cringed- "Sorry, but He-who-must-not-be-named is dangerous and that could be the reason. Cause he loves you, like my dad almost didn't let me leave."

"I hate him so much, though, the way he betrayed my mom. Why are you defending someone who is killing innocent people?" He asked, clearly getting visibly angry.

"I'm just saying maybe you're being a little selfish-"

"Oh and you would know about that." He interrupted me, practically yelling. "You keep on complaining about Fred and how it's not your fault and everything has to work your way and everyone must treat you specially cause you're oh so special. You just need to calm down and learn that there will be people who hate you and they have reasons and it IS your fault and you also have to learn it's not all about you all the time." I didn't know what else to say, I agreed with him. I've pretty much only been complaining, in fact, I think that only positive thing I've said was at the opening feast and before we got into this discussion. "I am so sorry I didn't mean that, I just-"

"No." I said, it was my time to interrupt. "You're right, I just need to stop complaining because what happened, happened and I have you and I have wonderful tutors and teachers, and I go to the best school in the world."

"Well okay then." Zach said, shocked. "Just don't be like one of those people who don't have problems or faults, because they are annoying."

"I know, I just don't need to talk about me all the time." I said. "Like that was one of the first things I've learned about you. Tell me more."

Over another two rounds of Butterbeer we talked about anything we could think of like music, family, friends (he had more to say on that subject than I did), movies, and even our favorite super heroes, which lead into a very large debate if Spiderman was better than Batman. I of course was right when I said batman is not as cool as Spiderman, but still Zach refused to accept defeat. By the bottom of the fourth glass, the rain started to lighten and more people started to come in and soon our conversation was drowned by others talking over us, so we started people watching and telling stories about them. In the middle of Zach's story about why a Hufflepuff girl was crying, Fred walked up to our table with soak hair and clothes, looking mad.

"Hi Fred." I said stiffly, making Zach stop his story. I could feel his foot gently pressing on mine in a way to let me know he was there for me.

"I thought we had practice today." He said skipping polite introductions.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Were you waiting out there? I just thought since it was raining and it was a Hogsmeade weekend that we didn't have any."

"Then you should've told me." He said.

"We already agreed that-" I started but I felt Zach staring me down. _Don't always blame other people, take responsibility. _"Yes, so lets just say on Hogsmeade weekends or when it's really bad weather, we skip it and we'll make sure the other knows at least 24 hours before."

"No. It's rain or shine, all Saturdays. The more often we do it, the quicker we can get it over with." He said, obviously testing my patience.

"Fine, Fred." I said. "Draco offered to teach me any way so don't worry about it."

"So you are truly one of them now?" George asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, I wouldn't be calm much longer.

"You have turned into a true Slytherin. Actually talking to Malfoy and getting lessons." George said. "I don't want to be around you anyways."

"Fine." I said, and as soon as he left and I turned to Zach. "What is with him?"

"I don't know." Zach shrugged.

"Whatever, what were you saying?" I smiled as Zach finished the rest of the story, concluding that the girl looked into Umbrige's eyes for too long and we made it back to the castle, describing the fight between Batman and Spiderman to see who would win. Eventually Iron man came in and conquered all or bought both of them to be on the same side and work for Tony Stark, we couldn't decide, but at the end of our journey and as we made it to the great hall to eat a little dinner and sneak the rest out because we were too full from butterbeer to eat. We stood facing each other, completely silent.

"Well, I'm going to change and clean up before dinner." I said.

"So I'll meet you down here." He said.

"Yup, okay, so see you then." I said awkwardly, still not going anywhere. I didn't know why things had changed from just a few moments ago, maybe we just know a lot about each other now, but I felt the difference. "I'll just go now."

"Yeah." He said, he leaned in and kissed me…on the cheek and I just walked away.

I know right? I WALKED AWAY. I mean it's not like I could say anything, how awkward would that be? What are you suppose to do? Say thank you or kiss him back. So I just did what would make it easier on the both of us, I walked away, but on the way back to the common room I felt the place on my cheek where it buzzed, where this kiss resonated on my cold, pale skin. I couldn't cover my smile, and I didn't try. I just got my first cheek kiss from a boy, who isn't my dad. Things were looking up.


	9. A Talk with Umbridge

_Hello everyone. I hope you are having a lovely weekend. Here is this weeks chapter. I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed. _

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

****Chapter 9: A Talk with Umbridge

I knew people hated Umbridge and I could see why, but it didn't bother me as much. Her teaching styles that had caused so many problems helped me because I didn't really need to demonstrate what I knew or how good (or bad) I was at magic. Instead I could just read and get Professor Snape show it to me later. I stayed safe this way. When people started to complain, I had to join in just to seem normal and blend in. I mean I did hate the class for the fact that I wasn't able to communicate at all with anyone who without being put in detention, already I had a scar on my hand that read: _Focus is key. _

I also learned the reason there weren't as many students in the Three Broomsticks was partially due to the fact they were all meeting at the Hogs Head, discussing a group they titled Dumbledore's Army. The group gave students an opportunity to learn key spells to defend themselves against the Dark Arts, something Umbridge had taken away from us. Hermione had invited me and I had to refuse; I said it was the fact I was swamped with tutoring and work, but in reality it was because I was afraid I wouldn't keep up with them or worse, they would see what a freak I truly was. Instead I spent that time hanging out with Zach more.

Zach turned out to be the best friend anyone could ask for. Even after our awkward kiss on the cheek, we got along better than ever, which was good because seeing Fred always with Zara left me in a bad mood. Zach may have made the experience more enjoyable, but my roommates did not. Sarah got dragged in with the rest of them, and I hope it was because she was being threatened and not for the fact she was truly a mean person. Pansy didn't only like rubbing that in my face, but also took he sweet free time to make Zach feel embarrassed to be around me or constantly call us a couple. Although Zach has a pretty good poker face because he never seems bothered by it at all. I think that's why she's slowed down on that attack, but continued to be relentless with ones that were directly related to me. For example, her weekly midnight interventions, where she talks about a fake problem I have and solves it with the worst advice ever. There is no getting away from it either. She stays awake until I get into the room and if I go to sleep before her, who knows what she would do to me. I might wake up one morning with no hair or something like that.

Those are just the things I think about when in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, reading a book that is of no help whatsoever. I fight every urge in my body to glance over at the guy next to me, but I know she would see me and I would get another scar on my hand that said something like _boys are bad _or _eyes on your own paper. _And the relief comes when she announces it's time to go. I couldn't get out of there faster as I did a big swipe of all my things into my bag and headed straight for the door.

"Ms. Pendergast, I would like to see you." Professor Umbridge called from the front of her room with her typical high, girly voice that squeaks as the cuts through the air. "Now, please."

I turn around slowly and walk to the front of the room where she sits behind her desk, a quill quickly writing in big, loopy cursive. I stand stiffly for a while as she finishes up what she is writing and by this time everyone else is heading down the hall to lunch, but I was stuck here talking to Umbridge.

"I hear you have tutoring for my class." She said eventually, continuing to write.

"Yes, since the beginning of the year." I said. "I am improving though, I'm almost up to date."

"Great." Umbridge said. It sounded faker then her usual tone. "You aren't performing any of the spells, correct?"

I didn't know how to answer, lying could be worse for the future but I could already feel the aching in my hand and the thought of Snape being fired just because of me was unbearable. "Yeah, no magic, just theory." I lied.

"Good, good." Professor Umbridge said. "So you understand everything you are reading?"

"Yeah." I lied again. I should write all these down so I don't forget. "But it's the concepts from the earlier year I'm still struggling with."

"Then maybe you need a different tutor, I'm available most days after school." She offered.

"No, it's okay. I'm making good progress with Professor Snape." I said, relieved that I didn't have to lie.

"Very well then." I started to turn, but then she stopped me. "Wait, I have one more question." So I turned and waited patiently to hear what else she had to say. "Have you heard about any groups that have been practicing magic after school in secret?"

"No, why?" I lied again, but this time my problem was not with the lie; it was the question she asked. She was suspicious about Dumbledore's army and even though I didn't talk to them much, they were still my friends and I had to protect them.

"No reason, just rumor about a few Gryffindor students starting a kind of club behind my back." She replied in her bubbly, irritating tone. "But, I assume, if you here anything you will let me know, right?"

"Of course." I said. "But me and the Gryffindors aren't very close."

"I thought you spent the summer with the Weasely's and some of their friends."

"It was only a week, besides they hate me now that I'm a Slytherin." I said.

"Well, if you do happen to hear anything, I will be sure you will receive a very good mark this year." She said. "You may go."

"Thank you." I turned and made my way out of the classroom as quickly as possible.

I waited for Snape like I did every Wednesday. He would walk into the room, command me to stand up and get ready for practice. Instead this time I wanted to talk to him about my chat with Professor Umbridge and the questions she asked. I was too afraid to tell Zach or anyone apart of Dumbledore's army about what happened with Umbridge because it might look suspicious. Instead I listened to Zach telling me about his terrible time in Charms because of the Pop Quiz they were handed and he didn't understand the material at all.

"Stand up." I heard the familiar monotone voice command me as he made his way down one of the isles between desks, his robes flowing behind him.

"I need to tell you something." I said following his command.

"Talking about things is what you do with your friends outside of our lessons, we need to make the best use of our time here."

"No, this is important." I insisted, blocking the first spell he casted to me.

"You forgot to say the words again." This time he casted 3 spells and I blocked them silently then immediately casted one and Snape flew back, hitting the wall behind him.

"Listen to me." I said. "Umbridge kept me after class to ask me questions and one of them was about our tutoring sessions. She wants to make sure I'm not doing magic in here."

"Hm." He said, now interested but he wouldn't say so himself, he is too proud. "Is that all?"

"In a way, yes. But what should we do? You could get fired if we get caught, I could get detention. And I really don't want another scar on my hand." I showed Snape the words I normally covered up with the foundation I got when I went to Diagon Alley before the school year, but I had taken it off before our session to show him why this was a problem.

"I can't get fired, Dumbledore is the headmaster and he makes those decisions." Snape insisted. "But she can't find out because then she has the power to end our meetings and you need this."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore, but for today our little lesson is dismissed." He said then quickly exited the room.

I packed my things and made my way to the divination classroom to meet Parvati for more tutoring, but this time I had a different agenda, to alert he about the other half of Umbridge's questions. I was lucky Snape cancelled because Parvati had to change our normal time to later because of "other plans", which I assume was a code word for a Dumbledore's Army meeting. Even so, when I entered the classroom, she was sitting there working on the other homework but looked up as soon as I entered the room.

"Great, you made it." She smiled and put her things away.

I went through the entire session so I didn't have to deal with another walk out and make it up later, but at the end I told her about Umbridge.

"Oh my gosh." She said. "You didn't tell her, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell her, but she knows something is going on and make sure Harry knows to be extra cautious." I said and Parvati carried the message.


	10. Halloween

_I hope you had a lovely Thanksgiving (if you live in the US) and to show my thanks for those who are reading my story I'm uploading two chapters today. I'm also uploading two chapters because I forgot to upload one last week (I was too busy studying Multiverses, true story). I hope you enjoy. I didn't do the most thurough job of editing and revising this chapter because I was in a rush to get it up, but I hope it's bearable. Thanks again._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter **

**__Chapter 10: Halloween**

"So what do you think?" I asked spinning around. I was dressed as something Zach called a Kissogram, but it was from one of his favorite TV shows, called Doctor Who. He also had dressed up in a tweed jacket, red suspenders, a bowtie and black pants.

"Amazing." He smiled and got up from his comfortable seat on the couch. "Now lets go get some food."

I hooked my arm in his and we walked down to the dining hall. You could hear the rumble of chatter that drifted its way outside of the hall, but as soon as you pull back the large doors to get in, nothing could brace you for the wave of excitement that came with the Halloween feast. We had arrived fashionably late to get ready for our characters and a soon as we made our unexpected entrance, the noise level settled down only a little as people took time out of their conversations to see who had just entered in the middle of the feast. Zach looked satisfied at the stares we were given, because most of these people didn't know what we were dressed up as and those who did came up to compliment us on our accuracy.

My mom sent us the costumes after Zach drew pictures of them so she could gage on what they looked like, but she obviously watched the show in order to get them this accurate because I don't think Zach's strongest point is in art.

None of the teachers understood it either and I think that's why Professor McGonagall sent Snape to talk to us and have us explain what was going on. Luckily, Zach is one of Snapes favorites so after a brief explanation of our picnic plans he let us go.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Draco asked as we gathered our food.

"Costumes." I replied. "They are suppose to be fun and people wear them on Halloween… for fun. But it's not like you would know anything about fun."

"Shut up." He said, returning to his meal. "And we can do our first lesson Sunday as long as you're not wearing that."

"Sure, whatever suits you Draco." I said sarcastically, I wasn't going to let him ruin my night.

Then he turned to Zach. "It was easy getting that little whore to dress up like that, wasn't it?"

And with one fluid movement, Zach swung his fist and hit Draco square in the jaw. "Lets go." Zach whispered in my ear and placed a strong hand on the small of my back, walking out of the now silent dining hall. The picture of Fred hunched over his plate, looking at me like I was disgusting created a lump in my throat and made it hard to speak as we walked down to the lake.

"Listen, I'm so sorry. I thought people would think it was fun." He said taking a red fez off his head and opening the basket we had put all the food in.

"It's alright. It was fun for me, lets just forget all of that happened and enjoy our night."

He handed me a glass that he had snuck out of the hall as well and poured Pumpkin Juice into it. I chugged all of it and refilled the cup.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing how I was treating the juice like it was an alcoholic drink.

"Yeah, I just…when I left, Fred was just looking at me like I was gross and it kind of bothered me." I explained taking a cauldron cake from the basket and breaking off a piece.

"You can't let him bother you anymore." Zach said, taking food for himself. "If he isn't willing to accept every part of you, then he doesn't deserve to judge you."

I nod, I wanted to say how hard it was seeing someone who you thought was truly amazing look down on you and hate your guts because of something you can't control and if you could then you would, but you can't. Instead I swallowed the little piece with great difficulty and nodded my head, "yeah."

Zach laid down on the wet grass and invited me to put my head on his chest. I stayed close to him because the short skirt that was part of the costume didn't keep me very warm. We watched the stars in the dark sky shine amongst the blue-black background. Our breathing soon synced up and I could feel the steady beating of his heart. I focused on rising and falling of his chest beneath my head. I closed my eyes imagining the sounds of the ocean with each breath.

"So your Quidditch game." I prompted him with conversation.

"Yup." He answered simply and everything turned silent again. My ears were tuning in to the most acute sounds and I could hear the water lapping at the edge and the light breeze moving through the grass.

"How are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well, Ron isn't good at keeper so we just need to get enough goals in so when Harry catches the snitch it would be useless." He told me. "Cause Draco is shit at catching the snitch. I mean he's an okay flyer but bad seeker."

I nodded, I understood some of what he was saying but I still felt odd in the Wizarding World, like it was just going to be a brief place to visit and wrap your head around the important things, but soon enough I would be back home living my static life. I couldn't completely convince myself that I was apart of this place and I needed to get used to it. Part of it was due to the fact I was introduced by people who now couldn't stand to see my face and that made everything else unreal.

"You're coming right?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm going to come." I said. "And I will paint my face with silver and green and wear all the gear."

"Great."

"So this is where the slut and the nerd ran off to?" I raised my head to see Pansy and the rest of my roommates heading down the hill towards us. She had a satisfied sneer on her face and was pulling out her wand. "Come on then, why haven't you done it already Zach?"

"What?" I asked, but before I could get an answer. I was thrown up against a tree and tied there. Zach got up and started running to me.

"It's nothing okay? Everything they are going to say is a lie." He explained, but then Pansy threw him in another direction.

"What do you mean?" I shouted at him.

"What he means is he doesn't want to look like a bad guy." Pansy said getting close to me. "You see he and Draco had a bet that he could do you by midnight Halloween and then he would never talk to you again."

"That doesn't make any-" I started to say, but then Pansy put her finger to her lips as a way to silence me.

"They're all lies!" Zach shouted. Pansy, without turning around, shot a spell at him and I heard him scream in pain. I couldn't see what had happened because Pansy was blocking my view.

She was looking at something on the side of my neck closely and I realized it was probably the necklace my parents gave me. She followed the chain down with he to fingers and pulled out the emerald at the end.

"Wow this is pretty." She said holding the gem gently and then she yanked on the chain and it broke. "Too bad you can never see it again."

She began to throw it into the lake and time seemed to slow, I watched it arch and slowly start dropping to the surface of the water. I tried to struggle out of her grip but pansy had placed her arm at my collar bone pushing me closer to the tree. I was screaming. I didn't know what I was screaming, but I felt hot tears roll down my face and fall into my mouth. It felt as if time stopped completely. Suddenly the necklace stopped falling and Pansy's face dropped. The world seem to silence, I can't even remember the sound of my sobs, but the necklace flew back, away from the water and Pansy turned to see someone who was saving me.

The girls then started to walk away without a word, except for Pansy who said a quick, "bitch" and let me drop from the tree to the ground. The person walked up to me holding out the necklace, at first I thought it was Fred in the dark, but at he got closer I saw his face was a little rounder and he had the odd freckle that Fred didn't have. He offered his hand to help me up, but I didn't take it and got up myself. I took the necklace from his hands and cleared my hair out of my face so I didn't look like such a mess.

"Are you okay?" George asked. I looked past him and to Zach who was getting up and looking to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said quickly, not looking him in the eyes. Without even a thank you, I started back up the hill to the castle.

I just wanted to disappear. That's the one thing that's bad at boarding schools, you can't ever really get away from someone, you just have to live with it and deal with seeing them everyday. At least at home I was able to lock my self in my room, but here I shared my room with some of the most horrible girls in the world and the one good friend I had, turned out to be not that great of a friend. So I was alone, embarrassed, angry, and worst of all I was moping in all of this. I was feeling bad for myself, I had reverted back to my old ways of being selffish, but right now being selfish looked good. It was easy. I was going to not worry about the social part of school and just focus on learning as much as I can because that is what I am here for right? I'm going to ignore everyone and focus on things that don't have to do with people.


	11. Letter to Home

__Hello and thank you for reading. This is a letter from Auden to her parents, if it wasn't clear enough. I thought I would try a different format of story telling just for fun. I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful week.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 11: Letter to Home  
**

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_ Yup, it's me again just writing you because I have a few moments of spare time before I get back to homework. Everyone else right now is at a Quidditch match and because of reasons that shall not be named; I am protesting that sport and anyone who had to do anything with it. For the most part that's the entire school. At least you know where I am at right now. Don't take this as a plea to come home though, because as much as I love you I have worked so hard these past 2 months I can't go back now and give up. Besides it only 6 weeks before winter break, so I can survive until then. I don't know if I want to come back next year though, I just don't think it's the place for me. It was a fun experiment, but I like it back in Healdsburg A LOT better. And you know how I said I loved the rain? I don't anymore. I realized I really, really, really like the sun and all the vines and I miss the gazebo. I am also sorry to say I accidentally broke the chain to the necklace you gave me; I guess I was right when I said I couldn't take care of anything._

_ We just had a Halloween feast 2 days ago but I'm sorry to say I can't tell you how the food was because I wasn't al that hungry so I didn't eat much. As for classes, they are going great. I'm continuing with my tutoring and aiming so I wont have to do it next semester. It can be done easily, except for DAD, my tutor said I would need it the whole year MINIMUM. I'd say that's an exaggeration but he is kind of a Drama queen. The classes themselves are getting easier now that I'm understanding some of the basics, although divination is a complete joke and I have no interest in studying it ever again. Potions is still fun, I like it because it's straight forward. Just follow the directions to the tee and you will be fine. Maybe that's what I want to be when I grow up, I could make potions. _

_ And you asked me about my friends last time. Fred is still mad at me and I can understand why, I mean it's just hard when you are so different you know? Then everyone else I just don't see all the time, so I never talk to them much. And as for Zach, we drifted apart. My roommates are still really annoying, but hopefully they will shut up soon and I have a good feeling they will. _

_ I hope you and dad are doing well and can't wait to come home and see you soon. I love you so so so much and miss you even more. Please don't tell me any more about the surprise, I can't stand not knowing! _

_ Love your favorite daughter, Auden_


	12. Letter to Auden

__I know, I'm terrible at uploading. The problem is that I have final presentations coming up and an exhibition and all sorts of crazy things so I couldn't get to writing anything. So In order to get a chapter up, I decided to do another letter, just to make it easy. I hope you can stick to reaing it, I swear it will pick up soon. **HINT HINT WINTER BREAK**

__**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 12: Letter to Auden  
**

_Dear Auden, _

_ Hellos dear, it's Molly. You just haven't written us back in such a long time, how long has it been? About a month? The point is, it's been way too long. We just wanted to remind you that we don't care that you've been sorted into Slytherine, since that was a main concern of yours the last, and only, time you wrote us. You should ask Harry about how he almost got sorted into Slytherine! Anyway honey, I hope you are having a good time at Hogwarts and the weather isn't doing to much damage. You would never believe how many times Ginny has written me this year, telling us about what is going on, you probably persuaded her to do it in some way or another. _

_ I hear Hagrid is back. Have you met him yet? He is the nicest giant you will every meet, lets just hope you don't meet another giant at all. Also, I heard about Fred, George, and Harry getting kicked off the Quidditch team, that Umbridge woman, I swear! But I shouldn't say to much in case this gets into the hands of someone else (I'm talking to you, is your name Auden, no!). And can I just say your owl is the cutest little thing! _

_ I mostly wrote you to tell you that you are welcome to stay at our house for a little while during Christmas if you would like. We had such a lovely time with you before school, I think it would be a great idea if you did it again this winter. Even if you don't I will still get you a gift, but don't worry about me honey! _

_ I also just recently got a note from Fred telling me about Halloween night and I know it's been a little over a month since it happened, but I'm worried about you and what happened. So what happened that night? Please tell me and I will help you out in whatever way is possible. _

_ Keep it up at school, I've heard you have been excelling in most subjects and that is great given your situation. Please write back, Auden, I miss hearing from you. Well, I miss hearing from all of my kids, but I've given up on them. _

_ From Molly Weasely _


	13. Stubborn

_I will say this is not one of my best chapters, but I wanted to crack it out while I could. The good news is the world didn't end :), but that meant I was stuck on the road for most of the day. Anyway, I still hope you enjoy, I think the next chapter is going to be better. I hope you are having a wonderful holiday season, no matter what you celebrate and I will see you in a few days. On Christmas maybe..._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 13: Stubborn  
**

"Come on Auden, just listen to me." Zach said trailing behind me in the halls dodging students who were heading in the opposite direction. "You have to trust me."

"I did trust you, but now I don't know what to believe." I called back to him as I made my way to Divination.

"Why would I still be trying to talk to you if what Pansy said was right?" He asked me, now right at my side.

"To further humiliate me." I grew angry. "Just leave me alone."

"This is your problem, you are always like this. Whenever something bad happens, you can never get over it." Zach said. I stopped and turned to him.

"I don't know if I can trust you, so I am not going to." I said simply. " I am here to learn and get better at magic, so I don't want to deal with anyone who will not help me with that. I will see you for tutoring on Sunday and we will ask if I still need help. Now correct me if I am wrong, but Potions is in the opposite direction and that is where you should be heading."

"Auden! You can't just…" He started to say, but his voice trailed off in the distance and I'm guessing he turned and left me alone.

Over the past month I had gotten good at blocking everyone out. Ignoring them is the last step because if you start it at first, then you will be sure to crack. You just need to do one day that you treat them like you've just met them. Don't be too nice because then they will get the wrong idea, treat them like a stranger; so don't let them in all the way. The next step is to be above them, remember that to do this you have to be cold to them still talk but don't treat them as if you have any feelings for them at all. Also, another tip to this step is have no feelings at all, so act like this is just who you are. And the last is to ignore them completely. To avoid cracking at all and letting anyone in, cry in the bathroom at midnight, trust me, it helps.

Technically you could argue that this is a bitch move and on anyone else in any other situation, I would agree, but I have good reasoning. And you would continue to argue that the previous statement was also something only a complete bitch would say, and at this point I would agree. I guess I just need space to think and having him constantly follow Pansy and me around reminding me of Halloween night, I have a hard time focusing on all of it. My theory is to focus on schoolwork till winter when I can figure it out in the comfort of my home.

I have also been writing my parents a lot lately because when you have no one else to talk to, it's nice to put it down on paper and send it to someone else. Although, recently I've started to write down what is really going on, but I throw out the paper before sending it off.

Tutoring has also become insanely hard. George told everyone what happened, or what he saw happen the night of Halloween and now the group is trying to figure out the rest of the details. Like why I'm not talking to Zach, what Pansy said, why was my necklace being thrown in the water, and who is Amy Pond any way? Fred became my favorite person out of all of them because he refused to talk to me and that was better then whatever else they were trying to do. Soon my favorite place to be was being tutoring with Snape. We practiced in Dumbledore's office, occasionally in the shrieking shack, but that wasn't as safe because Umbridge could walk in at any time. It was fun just going on instinct, I didn't have to worry about anything, and in fact I was told to clear my mind because it would make me stronger. Then again, I always had a little lingering anger, so that might've helped.

I took a seat in the back of the Divination classroom, sharing a table with Sarah, who had apologized. Professor Trelawney walked in and the first thing I noticed was the shakiness in her hands. Sure she always had a little twitch, but today, I became distracted by it. So did everyone else apparently because the class became silent as we watched Professor Trelawney. She scanned the classroom looking for one face and she stop at mine. My heart seemed to beat faster and I became nervous, all the attention was now on me as she slowly approached our table.

"Oh my dear, my dear." She started by saying in a weak voice. "I'm so, so sorry." She looked into my eyes even though she was only an inch from my face, I tried to look over to Sarah, but Professor Trelawney started talking again, "What has happened to you will be nothing compared to what will happen. Remember friends will be there for you when fate is not. Make up now or it will get worse."

"I'm s-sorry, what?" I asked. She was never the most accurate at predicting fortunes, but the fact she knows what was going on with me and Zach, or even Fred, scared me a little.

"You have no idea what is in store for you." She said taking my hand and stroking my palm. "There are only so many ways you can change the future and I would suggest thinking ahead and to stop being so stubborn, you will need it."

I heard a girl in front erupt with laughter and Professor Trelawney broke eye contact with me and turned to the girl, Pansy.

"You on the other hand will have a hard time with fate _and_ friends, for when things go wrong and you need friends against fate. Fate will conquer." Then she turned back to me. "You have the _choice_, make a change."

Then she collapsed and everyone gasped, but remained silent their focus still on Professor Trelawney. After a few minutes, the Professor lifted her head and gasped for air. She started to slowly get up and looked around the class as if she didn't know what happened.

"Class is dismissed." And with that everyone got up and left. I took my time and stopped by Trelawney before I left.

"What did you mean when you said all that?" I asked her, squating to the ground so I could make eye contact.

"Said what?" She asked.

"Never mind, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine dear." She assured me and I left the classroom.

"Auden!" Sarah called as I exited the classroom. "Auden, wait up!"

"What?" I asked, spinning around.

"About what Professor Trelawney said, she was right. It wasn't Zach's fault, Pansy just wanted to mess with you." She told me, trying to keep up with me as I ran own the stairs. "And if what she said about something worse to some is true, then you are going to need him."

"She probably just did that to get people more interested in her class, it meant nothing." I said, trying to convince myself as well. "She is just crazy."

"Fine. Whether you believe her or not, it wasn't Zach's fault." Sarah said.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked. "You waited a month to tell me this, so how do I know you aren't just lying to make me look like even more of an idiot in front of everyone else."

"Because Pansy has been threatening me and after what Trelawney said, I know I shouldn't be hanging out with her." Sarah explained. We were at the bottom of the stairs so she was able to stop in front of me and prevent me from moving forward. "Please, please, please forgive me and forgive Zach even though he didn't do a thing."

The sad part is, I did want to forgive her and Zach but it made me look weak, it showed they were right and I wasn't ready to admit that. Although, I was ready to admit to myself that I am the one of the most stubborn people on earth.


	14. Lessons from Draco

_Merry Christmas Eve everybody! As my gift to you I shall post a chapter simply because I can't post one tomorrow. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! I hope you have a lovely holiday season. I can't wait for the new year. Thanks for all the support. _

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...unfortunately.**

**Chapter 14: Lessons from Draco**

I laid in the center of the Quidditch field staring up into the cloudy sky. The weather had gotten worse and for it not to be raining made today nice. Sure it was cold, but we have jackets for that and right now I was wearing the one Zach gave me. It didn't just make me feel guilty though, about not believing him and being too obnoxious to admit that I was wrong (that's right, I just admitted I was being annoying), but right now it was just a matter of how I did it. It's not like you can walk up to someone and be like, you were right and I suck. You wouldn't say it like that exactly, but it's basically what you ment. I, luckily, had enough time to think about this while waiting for Draco to arrive for our lesson, but he was late…4 hours late. Multiple times I was going to get up and leave, but then I reminded myself that there was no where inside the castle that is more private than this, and at this moment, I really liked private.

"Get up, come one." I heard shouting from one side of the field. Sitting up, I saw it was Draco, but I wasn't going to take orders from him. "What are you waiting for?"

"Well, I was waiting for you." I said.

"And now I'm here." Draco gestured to himself. "Now get up."

"Four hours." I reminded him as if he didn't already know. "You are four hours late."

"Time flies when you get lost in your thoughts." Draco said. "Hurry up, I'm meeting Pansy for dinner."

I finally did what he said and mounted my broom. Before he even told me to, I kicked off the ground and headed up wards to the of the stands.

"Auden, stop." Draco yelled to me and I spun.

"Fine what do you want me to do?" I asked, flying over to him.

It turns out he wanted me to do a warm up ride around the grounds. Following him closely behind we took all sorts of short cuts that made me work harder at remembering what to do at what corner. I could already tell Draco was a better teacher than Fred and after 20 minutes flying around the grounds, I took another 40 minutes doing an obstacle course until I got it perfectly and under 5 minutes. I got a short break before I took another loop around the Hogwarts grounds and eventually raced Draco, each time he won, but I made significant progress.

"Not bad Pendergast." He told me as we hovered in mid air in the Quidditch field. Someone had taken a seat in one of the sections of the stadiums with their broom, probably waiting for us to be done, but I tried not to pay attention to them. "You need to work on moving with your broom so my thought was to throw bludgers at you and you have to dodge them as you make your way around the field following this flag." He said and a small red flag appeared in the air. "Then we can wrap up, sound good?"

I nodded and got myself ready for it, knowing from what I was taught about Quidditch that bludgers hurt. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes." Draco assured me. "But we'll get you warmed up with flying this way, then start having you dodge them."

I started following the red flag and grew in speed. It was terrifying not knowing when to turn exactly and I don't think my reaction time was the best, but I was getting the hang of it by the time the first bludger flew by me. I only had to move a bit, but even that distracted me from the flag so in the rush to catch up another bludger flew right above me and I ducked. With every throw I narrowly avoided a bludger I fell further behind the flag. In the back around Draco was shouting at me to catch up. I was so caught up in trying to get to the red flag another Bludger was already too close for me to dodge. I grunted as I flew back off my broom. Wind was whipping at my body, and I could hear Draco laughing

. I caught quick glimpses of the person grabbing their broom and running off the stands only to jump onto in and fly straight to me. If this was in a movie I could already imagine what it would look like. There are 3 shots; the first would be the wide shot of me falling and him flying to catch me, but in slow motion of course, we would be small on the screen and it would be silent, the second would be the one of the person flying and the sounds of the wind rushing past his ears, and the third would be of me, falling and this one would be silent. You would see me closing my eyes and the screen would be black. What could wouldn't feel was the warm, strong arms that wrapped around me. Whoever it was, placed me on their broom and we made our way down to the ground. You would see him making a running landing with me in his arms, until he could stop and put me on the ground.

"Auden." I heard him say. "Auden, come one wake up."

I felt him push down on my chest trying to resuscitate me like I was dying. "Calm down, I can still breathe. Didn't they teach you to listen for breathing and check the pulse first?' I asked opening up my eyes. It was Zach. I didn't know whether to be more embarrassed bout my poor flying abilities or the fact I was wearing his jacket even when I was suppose to still be mad at him.

"Thank god you're alright." He said as he wrapped me in his arms.

"One second, buddy." I said. "I need to get comfortable first."

I got up on my knees where he was and then hugged him again. Smell is truly the strongest memory sense and smelling him reminded me on the hot summer days I would escape into the wine cellar and play games of hide and go seek with my dad. The days he sat around drinking his wine in a glass and I sat around drinking my grape juice in my Sippy cup. Zach reminded me of home and even when you get sick and tired of home, in the end you'll want to come back.

"I'm sorry." I said. It felt like the right time to admit I was wrong. Maybe I just need to fall from the sky each time I need to ask for forgiveness. "Sarah told me everything and I was just to stubborn to say anything before this."

"I figured that was the case." He said. His hot breath tickled my ear. "I also figured Draco was going to be stupid and make you do something you couldn't."

"So do you forgive me?" I asked.

"No." He said.

I backed away form him, with my heart sunken. I didn't know what else to say, he just saved my life but still he was mad at me. "Oh."

"I'm joking, jeez." He smiled. I miss that smile so much. I went in for another hug. "Besides you are wearing my jacket."

I laugh a little. "You smell good."

"And you have lettuce stuck in your teeth." He said pointing to the place where it was suppose to be. But as I felt for it, it wasn't there and I realized we are going to have a lot of jokes to catch up on.

"Aw, look at the couple back together." Draco said as we walked over to us.

"Draco, you almost killed her." Zach got up and walked over to him.

"I was going to stop her fall when she was like a foot off the ground, calm down. She needed to learn a lesson." He smirked.

"About what?" Zach's face only got redder as he stepped closer to Draco.

"She doesn't belong here." Draco pointed to me. "She is an American, she should go to her own school."

"Is that why you and Pansy have a problem with me?" I asked getting up to stand beside Zach.

"And the fact you like the Weasely's, but yeah the first one mostly." Draco said.

"I feel bad for you Draco." I said. "I don't know what had made you this way, but I'm sorry for what ever did because this is sad."

And with that I summoned my broom and with Zach we walked off the field to catch up in the weeks we didn't talk.

"I don't need your sympathy!" Draco called after us. "You're the ones who need sympathy cause you're oh so sad. I just want to cry by looking at you!"

As we were walking away, I remembered there was just 5 days left in term. "We should hang out during break." I told Zach, making our way back up to the castle. "You and your mom can come to Healdsburg for Christmas or sometime."

"I was just going to say that." He said.

I looked up at the castle and in one of the windows I could see a tall red head looking down at us, I waved to him, but he just closed his drapes. Things were looking up and they were going to get better.


	15. Mood Swings

_Hello everyone! I hope you had a wonderful New Year's Eve and have a great new year. I have gotten ahead in writing, which is good, but I haven't edited a single thing :(. So I'm going to try and upload twice a week, but editing is just such a pain...that's why I do_n't _do it very well. Anyway, it's a little slow around this point, but picks up again soon. Just hang in there for the next chapter or two and I promise it'll get better. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy. _

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter **

Chapter 15: Mood Swings

"You have gotten better." Snape said as we took a break during out last tutoring session of the term.

"Did you just compliment me?" I asked in mock shock. Clutching my hand over my heart only to add to the effect.

"You're still not good enough though." He said, ruining one of the rare moments of satisfaction. "We will probably be working on this for a few years."

This week I was ending most of my tutoring, except for Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. I should also be taking Arithmancy, but I think Butch, a Ravenclaw, was so sick of me not understanding the concept he just said that I was good enough and passed me. While for Snape nothing was good enough for him, I always had something to improve on.

"Try once more then we'll talk about next term." He got into his position at one side of the classroom and I stood opposite of him. Our wands were drawn and ready. "Now."

With that, I shot off a spell, but just as quickly he defended and shot back 3 more. I was now completely on the defensive, focusing on keeping myself safe and with little effort on his part, I had my back against the wall. That was where he went wrong, he got into a rhythm and I knew when he was going to cast the next one and how long I had before the new one was casted. So I ducked the first one, spun to reflect the second. That threw him off and with a final spell I was able to hit him. Snape's robes seem to engulf him as he flew back in the air and landed on the cold, stone ground with a loud thud.

_Better than last time, _I thought. _Still needs work, but at least I won this one. _

A gasped came from the entrance and I turned to see Ginny at the doorway with her hands covering her mouth. Following closely behind her was Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George.

"Don't worry Ginny this is just my tutoring session." I reassured her.

"I think you're just fine, why would you need tutoring?" She asked.

"Control. Example A." I said pointing at Snape with my wand, but a small spark was sent out at the tip and hit him again. "See?"

"What's going on?" Snape asked getting up and noticing the group.

"Harry had a dream." Ron said. "A really, really bad dream."

"I'll get Dumbledore." Snape said in response and they found their places around Dumbledore's office.

George stood by Ginny and Ron stayed with Hermione and Harry, all gathering around Dumbledore's desk. Fred, however, stood off to the side. I made my way over to him. He was staring at the ground with his hands dug deep into his pockets. He looked tired and sad. I couldn't even see his face and I knew.

"Fred." I managed to mutter out shakily.

He looked up at me, his eyes welling up with tears and with no warning he threw his arms around me. I tensed as first. He was still mad at me, wasn't he? Still, I returned the hug. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat steadily, unlike mine, which only got faster. His chest rose and fell with each shallow breath he took. I backed away in time for Dumbledore to enter. He gave me an unreadable look, the one that says a million words but you can't understand a single one of them. I wanted to scream out and asked him what he was trying to say. Instead I stood next to Fred, grabbed his hand and leaned my head on his arm. Harry told Dumbledore about his dream and I listened in on it. I was there the whole time even though I had barely talked to all of them the whole year. Eventually Fred pulled me so I was in front of him. My back pressed into him and rested his chin on the top of my head. I could feel a few warm drop of water that escaped from his eyes and fall onto my head.

We waited hours to hear about the fate of Arthur and once we did it was decided they would leave at that moment. Hermione and I took that was our cue to go as well. While she hurried off down the corridor, I took my time. I really didn't want to go back to Pansy and be grilled about what took me so long to get back.

"Auden, wait!" I heard a deep voice call my name. I turned to see it was Fred jogging down the corridor. I heard the paintings start to whisper amongst themselves, glancing between Fred and me.

"I'm sorry about your dad." I said. "I wish there is something I could do."

"We need to talk." He said calmly. However he level head only lasted for so long before it turned into anger. "How about stop being such a tease and messing with me when you have a boyfriend?"

His words made me confused. I thought he wasn't mad at me because of how close we were in Dubledore's office, but here he was screaming at me.

"Your dad is practically dead and now is the time to be mad at me?" I raised my voice back at him. "And for your information, I do not have a boyfriend."

"Oh, so, he's just a fuck buddy. That's _so_ much better." Fred said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Is that why you're so mad at me? Because I made a new _friends_. Key word there, _friend._" I said. He could be so stupid.

"No, it's because you're a Slytherin and a selfish bitch." He yelled.

"Why am I such a terrible person then Fred?" I tried to imagine my words being knife and tried I to hurt him as much as he was hurting me, but I don't think that would be possible.

"You've been ignoring us, all of us. You never try to even say hi, the only time we see you is during tutoring sessions and even then you wont look at us."

"Have you ever thought that it was because I didn't want to tell you that Draco and Zach made a bet to see if Zach could do me before Halloween? And that was what Pansy was telling me the night George found me beaten up and tied to the tree. Maybe it's because my roommates hate me for no reason and tell me everyday I should just leave because no one wants me here. And for the fact you hate me because I'm in Slytherin house and I can't do anything about it, and I just want to go home right now." I shouted at him. I was losing it. Every thought I seemed to have just came pouring out of my mouth along with the tears that were running out my eyes. "And maybe I'm not the one who is doing the ignoring. When did you try and talk to me? Huh?"

"You were just a bet?" Fred asked, his anger suddenly dropping.

"That was a lie from Pansy to make me completely alone and it worked, but now everything is fine." I reassured him. I cursed salty drops of water that show weakness. He was mad then concerned for my well-being? Who does he think he is? "Well, almost everything."

"I didn't know." Fred said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"I was just embarrassed, I didn't want to tell anyone that the only reason someone might have wanted to be friends with me we because of a bet. It was wrong, but it still hurt." I said wiping away the tears that clung to my cheeks. "So Fred what can I do to make you not hate me anymore? I can't stand not being able to talk to you."

He stood there silently and just shook his head. "Nothing." He started tucking his hands into his pockets. "I'm just mad that I thought I knew you and now you're in this house that's evil and it's hard to see you the same."

"But I am the same." I said, stepping towards him. "I'm just wearing green."

"But it's hard for me." Fred said. "I don't think you get it."

"No, I don't, but I think you just need to spend a little time with me and realize I'm the same or maybe even a little better." I replied.

He didn't say anything, but instead enveloped me in his arms. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Weight lifted off my shoulders and I focused on enjoying the few seconds when if felt like all was right in the world. Then it hit me in the stomach, he was about to leave and his dad was on the brink of death. The thought made me sick. I swallowed the lump that made it hard to breath and tried to form words with my dry mouth.

"I was going to invite you to my house this Christmas, but because of what happened with your dad and all, I guess now's not the right time." I said. "But you have to promise me you'll at least write."

"It'll be nice if you come back for a little while, dad loves you, he couldn't stop talking about you." Fred said taking sudden interest in his feet.

"He'll be fine, I know it." I pulled him into another hug. "I'm just glad we're okay."

"Yeah, me too." He released me and wiped away a few tears. "How manly of me."

I laughed. "Goodnight Fred and I'll see you soon." I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "You have to write me."

When I made it back to the commons I couldn't sleep even though it felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I decided to spend my sleepless hours writing a letter to Molly.

_Dear Molly, _

_ I am sorry I haven't written you in such a long time. This year did not start out well; I had trouble adjusting to life in Slytherin house. It's been hard, but I'm starting to feel a lot better about it. I'm sorry to hear about Arthur, but I'm sure he will make a quick recovery. And I would love to come visit you over break, but I'm not sure when or if it would be appropriate given you situation. I was talking to Fred and he said maybe if I came the last few days before term that it would be okay. I was going to invite you and your family along with Harry and Hermione's family over to our house for Christmas and a few days after, but I think it might be better right now if we go with Fred's plan. I can't believe I just said that! _

_ Thank you for showing so much concern, everything is better now. I got all the wrinkles sorted out. I truly can't wait to be with you again because I had such a great time before the school year. As for Hagrid, I haven't been able to speak to him outside of class, but I'll be sure to talk to him before I go. Halloween night was a big misunderstanding between me and a friend. I was just embarrassed about what was said. How are you doing? Any exciting stories? And Sir Benedict Cumberbatch the Second (also know as Benny or the Benster, even Benstinator) thanks you for calling him cute (he's the owl). _

_ Love, _

_ Auden_


	16. Home Again

_Because of the new followers I have been getting I just want to write more and reading the comments and getting help with editing and getting great feedback, I just want to write more. So I pulled up this chapter to start editing it and I couldn't stop cringing. Anyway, I did the best I could and I hope you still enjoy it even though I'm pretty sure I skipped over some tense issues. Also, warning not a lot happens just because I needed to set a few things up for future chapters. Still thanks for hanging in there, I love all you guys! And I will try to upload a chapter in the next day or two because I have no official hard working school in the next two weeks. Oh and Happy Monday! _

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

****Chapter 16: Home Again

The last two days of term were the most boring days of my life. And it wasn't just that they were boring, but it was also filled with anticipation of finally no school. Once it was Saturday, I woke up late so I had no time to get breakfast and rushed to the train station, barely making it in time. The rest of the trip back wasn't as bad, I took the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross and then, with Zach, I made my way onto another train that was going to take me to his house. We planned out all the things he wanted to do when it was just the two of us in the Muggle world.

Molly had written back letting me know that as along as we had enough room Arthur would be fine spending Christmas with us. Hermione's parents had the same response. Then the kids would be staying an extra few days and I could still end my break with them when we came back to London. Zach was invited as well, but he refused due to the fact that he wanted to be with his mom a little while. It was going to be the best break ever. I would finally be able to throw a New Years Party and I would have a whole preparation time of two days.

When we arrived at Zach's house, it was a little after midnight, but when I flooed back home, it was only 4 in the afternoon. The house looked exactly the same as I left it, but there was a large store bought sign hanging on the wall that read: Welcome Home! My mom and dad were standing only a foot or two away from the fireplace and as soon as I appeared they shouted what was on the sign, like the oversized poster was a script. They bombarded me with hugs and kisses even before I was fully out of the fireplace, and as soon as I was, the questions came.

"What was it like there?"

"Has it changed much?"

"Any new friends?"

"Favorite subject?

"Favorite teachers?"

"What was the food like?"

"Did you pack enough?"

"Are you hungry?"

"What can I get you?"

"Were there any cute boys?"

"Carol? What did I tell her about boys? None, remember."

I laughed, they haven't heard my voice in a little over 3 months and even though I covered most of it in my letters, I could understand that they wanted to hear it first person. "Okay, okay. I will tell you all about it after I put my stuff away. And yes I am hungry, so what's for dinner?"

"I will take your trunk and backpack for you." My dad said quickly.

"Uh, sure, but don't peak I still need to wrap your presents." I shouted because he was already halfway up the stairs.

"And whatever you would like, honey." My mom said.

I could get used to this. "Waffles. I would love me some waffles."

We made our way to the kitchen, while my mom started on the batter I turned on music to Iron and Wine. That's another thing you don't get at Hogwarts, actual music not about trolls and their adventures or falling in love with a goblin.

"Really the first thing you have to turn on? Don't you want to listen to that pop stuff?" My mom asked pulling out the waffle Iron.

"No thank you, I grew up listening to this and I will always listen to the good old words of Sam Beam." I laughed. "Just you wait, The Civil Wars are next."

"Whatever you would like sweetie." She took a break from preparing the food and cupped my face in her hands, forcing a firm kiss on my head. I scrunched my face until she let go. "I just missed you so much. Do you know exactly what you want to do during the break?"

"A little." I said, hearing my dad climb down the stairs. "Everyone is coming over here for Christmas and New Years, though."

"Great, we'll get the guest rooms set up tomorrow." My mom handed me a plate of waffles. "Now it's your time to tell us everything."

I gave her the rap of most of the important stuff leaving out the part where my roommates hate me, and where Fred hated me too, but once I was done she asked me about cute boys again. I told her no, and I could see my dad let out a breath he had been holding. He was visibly calmer. Before I drifted to sleep, we went over the plans for break, but all of it was forgotten when I fell into my bed with my day clothes still on and dreamed of the perfect winter.

Tapping at my window woke me up. It was late, I already knew that and it was nice not having to worry about if I was bald because of my evil roommates. Still, I instinctively I ran my fingers through my hair. The source of the tapping came from an owl that was holding a letter in its beak outside my window. Funny how little things in life follow you back home. I walked to my window and let him in. The cold air hit me like a wave that made goose bumps rise on my arms and legs. It may not snow here, during the winter, but it gets really cold. Once the owl was in, I closed the window to keep what was left of the heat in. I grabbed the letter and that was enough for the owl to start tapping even more rapidly on the window to get out.

"Shut up." I said, but it didn't listen.

_My dear Auden, _

_ Such a long time has passed since we last saw each other (not really, it's been like 12 hours, but sarcasm doesn't exactly show itself through writing) and I long to see you again. I was just sending this letter to let you know I will be arriving at 4 (or whatever time it will be for you)._

_ From your lovely Zach_

I looked to my clock. 8:07. Crap. I ran out of my bedroom, the owl following closely behind me as I ran down the stars to get to the fireplace. Even when the fireplace came into view, there wasn't anyone there. Maybe he did mean 4 my time. I sat down on the couch, feeling relieved that I still had time to get ready, but I spoke too soon. Everything turned dark. I reached to where my eyes were and felt another pair of hands.

"Guess who?" I heard the familiar voice say. I peeled the hands off my eyes and turned to see Zach. I wrapped my arms around him with force and he did the same. "I thought you would be sick of me by now."

"I've had a twelve hour break." I smiled. "I can stand you for another year. I thought you were spending today with your mom."

"I lived with her most of my life, besides I'll see her tomorrow. She agreed to come." He hoped over the back of the couch and sat beside me. "And you are still wearing my jacket. "

"I fell asleep before I could change." I explained quickly then got up. "Come on we can't get comfy, we have so much to do in so little time."

I pulled him off the couch and we ran up the stairs just as my parents were walking down, clearly just waking up.

"Mom, Dad this is Zach. Zach this is Mom and Dad." I said in a hurry.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Pendergast." Zach said just as fast, only stopping for a little to bow his head then run after me.

It took them a little while to process, Zach had already passed me by the time my mom grabbed my arm. "I thought you said there were no cute boys."

"He's cute? I didn't even notice." I lied. Of course I noticed Zach was cute, but he was that goofy best friend, not anything more than that, ever. "I'm planning on showing him around the property, then go to town, and then have a Dr. Who marathon."

I could hear my mom call after me. "Dr. Who? What's Dr. Who?" But I was long gone catching up to Zach and leading him to my room, the owl continued to follow us.

"Francis! There you are." Zach exclaimed seeing the bird.

"Francis?" I asked.

"I was 12 okay?" He scratched something on a piece of paper then sent his owl off, closing the window behind him. "So what first?"

I had already opened my closet and walked into it, picking out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I changed quickly not even bothering with my hair. I changed jackets too, so I didn't have to hear more about Zach making fun of me. Besides, I think it was starting to smell.

"To the town!" We ran to the old truck. "Have you ever thrown a party before?"

"Nope."

"Then you aren't going to be of much help. But we also need to get food and things for us to do. There are so many things I need to introduce you to." I said, backing out of our driveway. "Did I mention we are having a Dr. Who marathon after I show you around the ground of Casa de Pendergast."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "Also we are going to bake and we need to get present for Christmas."

"So much to do so little time." He mocked me.

I sped to get into town quicker, although Zach loved the ride. He didn't look away from the window for a second except an occasional one or two times when he pointed out little things that I had already memorized. Nothing changed quickly around here so all the sites remained the same from my many times staring out the window. We also came up with a list of what we had to get. And when we made it into town and got all of that, I took him through my favorite tradition of getting tea and chocolate covered honeycomb at the sweet shop. I stared at him carefully, watching him take the first bite. He stuck his tongue.

"I guess it's an acquired taste." I laughed. "I'll get you something else."

It took no more then a few seconds to exchange the honeycomb for a chocolate covered Smore and return, but already someone had taken my seat. It was a girl. She was laughing and playing with her hair. I knew her; her name was Misty, daughter of the owner of a popular restaurant here. She had honey blonde hair and perfect blue eyes, along with tan glowing skin. As soon as she saw me, the freak that never went out, she got even closer to him. Her slender fingers wrapped around his arm and he barely seemed to notice.

"I like your accent. " She said, while giving me the death stare out of the corner of her eye. "What's it like in London?"

"It's grey, but I love it. Although I haven't been in the city for a while, I was just at boarding school, spent and night with my mom then came here to visit a friend." He spun around and I forced myself to move my frozen feet forward. "There she is now."

"Oh." Misty said with a fake smile. "How did you two meet?"

"We were…" He started and looked over to me, I tried to convey in my face that she was not nice. I think he knew what it meant and he came up with a smooth lie. "Well, I should say she was a little lost because our school is huge, it's like a castle, and I helped her around for a price of a date."

"So are you two…"

"No, unfortunately not. She's too good for me." He smiled, pulling me down onto his lap.

"Yeah, I know, Auden is like the best friend I've ever had." Misty lied.

"But we aren't friends, you hate me." I responded hoping to catch her off guard.

"Aww look at you, you couldn't take a little joke seriously." She smiled, but her eyes told a different story.

"No you just don't like me." I said with more force.

"That is so not true, we go shopping together all the time."

"Actually you said I was a loser and never invited me to parties, so everyone ignored me and I never had any friends" I said, my anger rising.

"Remember that one time we went to the mall in Santa Rosa."

"No." I said. "Because it never happened."

"You just don't remember."

"Not-"

"Auden, it's okay, just calm down." Zach said. He practically shoved my face into his shirt and rested his hand on the back of my head. "Misty what were you saying?"

"Never mind. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my New Years Eve party." She said.

"Sorry, but Auden is having a party of her own and a bunch of the English boarding school kids are going to be there, so it's super exclusive." He said. "Maybe next year."

"Or if you come here sometime during summer with some of your friends, then well have a barbeque."

"Sure, Auden. Have you made sure that Harry is coming? I know Fred and George and Ron and Bill and Charlie wouldn't miss it for the world…or just you, but you know how Harry can be like really jealous." He said, giving a discrete wink. "I think we might need one more girl though, just to make it even for midnight."

"I can come, I can cancel and stuff."

"Nah, remember very exclusive."

"Here. Here is my phone number and call me okay. I have to go." Misty said writing in sharpie on his arm. Then stormed off in her heels, looking back at us.

Zach whispered in my ear. "Play along." Then kissed me. Soon enough, we heard her little heels making her way back to us.

"You two losers deserve each other." But all Zach did was put a thumbs up, keeping his lips locked in mine.

We stopped after a while, after we were sure she was gone. And I started scraping my tongue as a joke. "It wasn't that bad." Zach said. "If anything it was you who was funky."

"Okay I'm sorry I have never kissed anyone before." I admitted, feeling my face get red.

"I was your first kiss?" He started to laugh

"Shut up." I said.

"I'm sorry it's just like you aren't-blah like you're –wow and no one has ever. Merlin's beard." He said, not making any sense. "No wonder why she hates you. Because you are just so-wow."

"I'm not even going to ask, lets just get home and continue with your welcome to America." I said.

"I didn't even get to start my, whatever that is." He said pointing to the chocolate covered Smore.

"Then take it on the go." I took his and dragged him out of his seat.

"I just kissed her!" He shouted across the square.

Only one person cheered and that was a guy. The rest of them just stared. An old lady walked up to him as well and told him he was very lucky, he answered with a simple "I know." But my goal was to just get out of here, however with Zach being my anchor, it was hard to move forward more then a few feet. Still, I let a small smile slip out. I just had my first kiss.


	17. The Library

_Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it when you comment with suggestions or opinions! I really want to release I think it's chapter 20 or 21 because I just finished writing it and I really like it, so I'll try to upload every day this week. I hope you enjoy it! Definitely more Fred and George...and Ginny to come. _

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

****Chapter 17: The Library

"Welcome!" We all shouted as each new person made his or her way out of the fireplace. I would hug them, my parents would shake their hands, and Zach changed it up for each person. He wasn't as much of a stickler like the rest of us, apparently. Zach's mom had arrived, then Hermione and her parents, quickly followed by the Weasely's, which took so long it was comical. Red head after red head, stepped out of the fireplace, but the one face I wanted to see never appeared. George had walked in and tried to trick me, but I knew it was him, even for twins they look different. Fred still wasn't there. Except no one else seemed to figure it out.

"Is everyone here?" My mom asked, already counting the number of heads to see how she was going to fit everyone.

"No." I said, immediately.

"Two more to come." Zach announced.

"Two?" I asked him, quietly. "There is only Fred."

"And Bill." He added. The corner of his lips tugged up only the slightest bit like he was trying to hold laughter in. I couldn't stop thinking or talking about Fred.

I looked around and counted the red heads, and only came up with 4 kids, 2 adults. I stared at the fireplace, waiting anxiously. _Calm down, _I thought, i_t's only been 5 days; you can wait another 5 minutes. _Still, I couldn't help but think about all the worst-case scenarios, like he got lost in a fireplace or forgot to throw the powder in and burned alive instead. I looked around and no one else seemed to be worried, so I tried to hide my fears. _You will walk out of the fire…now. _Right on cue, Fred stumbled out of the fireplace along with his brother Bill following calmly behind him. Fred, however, was smiling, while Bill gave me more of a smirk. _Wow, that never works, maybe I really am magic. _

Fred walked up to Zach first and did a bro hug, you know the ones where they shake hands and then get in closer to pat each other on the back. Accompanied with a "Hey man" or "What's up". He shook hands politely with my parents, and then it came to me and he just nodded. I smiled back. _What was that? Did I do something wrong? Is there something on my face? Is Zara somewhere in this room and I don't see her? _I tried to catch Zach's eyes to see if he thought anything of it, but he was listening to my mother who was making an announcement.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to our home." She started then looked to my dad to see if he was going to pick it up, but he was in a conversation already with Arthur about his injury. "I know Auden will take over with the planning and where everyone is sleeping. Kids if you would like to go upstairs with Auden, go ahead. And the rest of us adults can have happy hour."

I climbed up the stairs and directed them all into my room, where they found seats on chairs, a sofa my bed, and the floor. I counted them. Bill and Charlie had chosen to be with the adults, so they can share a room, and of course each couple could share a room. Which led Hermione and Ginny for girls and Zach, Harry, Ron, George, Fred. The boys could sleep in the bunk bed room in the guesthouse and the girls would have their own room. Which meant we now needed a place for Zach's mom, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Bill and Charlie. I'll put Zach's mom and Mr. and Mrs. Granger in our two guest room in the main house, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie, and Hermione and Ginny would get the three guest rooms I the guest house.

While I calculated, everyone had moved on with conversations. I didn't even notice, until I had finished.

"I figured it out!" I announced. Their conversations died down and they followed me back down the stairs and outside.

The guesthouse was 2 stories; the bottom had a living area, a kitchen, dining room and a game room along with 2 of the bedrooms. The other bedrooms were on the second floor; there was also another living room and a mini library/office where I kept all my books that I could never get rid of.

As soon as everyone claimed a room, I went to look through the books. It felt like forever since I had seen them. Most of the books were the ones were on the older side because all the newer ones were on a bookcase in my bedroom. I ran my fingers over the spines and picked out a few to skim through. Occasionally my eye got caught on a highlighted word of phrase or a note made with pen, which I reread and analyzed with great detail. I was so focused on reading I didn't notice anyone else in the room, until a curtain of darkness fell over my eyes.

"Who is it?" They asked obviously disguising their voice.

"Ginny?"

"My voice is not that high."

"And you're hands are too rough." I said. "Zach?"

"Nope."

"You're right his voice is nicer."

"Hey." This time Fred didn't disguise his voice and immediately dropped his hands because now I knew who he was. "My voice isn't bad, is it?"

"Honestly the fact that you're worrying about that concerns me." I smiled taking a seat on the desk placed in the middle of the room.

"I just…never mind." Fred said waving off the first two words. "Nice house you got here, very large."

"Kinds of needs to be large if you never leave." I told him, putting back the book I still had in my hands. "Besides, I like them big."

I glanced to Fred to see his reaction. It either had flown over his head or it wasn't as funny as my grinning face thought it was because his face was flat. Not a single glint of playfulness or acknowledgement of my joke.

"Why would you need to? I mean you have all the books in the world right here." He looking closer.

"This is far from the world's biggest collection." I said, joining him. "I probably have no more then 250."

"More then I have." He said.

"You can borrow one, while you're here, if you want." I offered.

"Not my thing, although show this to Hermione and she'll go crazy." Fred smiled and looked at me. "I'm sorry for being a complete arse this semester."

"Don't worry, I got kind of bitchy too." I admitted. "And apology accepted. I'm just glad we're friends."

"Yup, just friends." Fred said, a tinge of disappointment in his voice. Maybe I was just imagining things.

"We need to figure out something to do with all these people." I thought out loud.

"Don't look at me." Fred held his hands up in surrender.

"Good point, it can't include magic." I though out loud. "I got it: Hunter and Hound dog. And then we could play Fugitive tonight. And there could be a scavenger hunt another day and Truth or Dare. Oh my god, we have to write this down. And we have to do Assassin, but we should get something really gross and messy. And Kick the Can and Marco Polo and Mafia. I swear we are going to play all the games I never got to because I've never had any friends."

"That's kind of sad, the way you just said it." Fred commented.

"Shut up and I'll let you be my partner for the scavenger hunt." I said.

"Fine, what do you need to help me with."

"Planning."


	18. Fugitive

_It's the week of uploads! Thanks to everyone who commented, followed, and favorited. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I've liked writing it. I'll be uploading tomorrow too so you wont need to wait long. I'll being doing about the same thing next week...I think. Anyway, I hope you had a wonderful Wednesday and I'll see you (virtually) tomorrow. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter...**_unfortunately._

Chapter 18: Fugitive 

My heart was beating out of my chest and it was growing hard to breath. I focused on the rhythmic patterns of my feet pounding on the damp dirt in between the vines. I slowed down not wanting to trip or get caught and a figure appeared in between the vines. You could never be too careful. I crouched down to avoid being seen and watch carefully as the shadow moved only father away from me. I approached the gazebo cautiously. There would surely be someone patrolling there. I could see Hermione and Ginny were on the outside of the gazebo meaning they had already been caught. That means Zach and Ron were left, along with me. I hadn't even seen Fred, George, or Harry, which made me a little more nervous to the point I was practically shaking. Disbelief hung in the back of my mind, I couldn't believe I was getting so emotionally involved in a game of Fugitive.

Suddenly, I felt a yank on my arm and I fell from my knees to my butt under a bare vine. It would've been so much easier to play if it wasn't winter. Not only would there be leaves on the vines, but it wouldn't rain every few second making the game not as…wet. I turned to see Zach's face barely recognizable in the shadows. He laid one finger over his lips and another pointed diagonally to his left. I noticed it was Fred and George holding onto Ron. He was struggling to be released from the twins grip, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Stop trying you're already here." George said as he pushed Ron in the direction of Hermione and Ginny.

"Where was Harry?" Ron asked still panting from running.

"Some where out there." Fred said. "This will be easy to find Zach and Auden. They'll probably be together."

"I see what you're saying brother." George added suggestively. I'm sure George was nudging Fred and bouncing his eyebrows, but I didn't dare stick my head far enough out to look.

"No, I didn't mean that!" Fred exclaimed.

That's weird, wouldn't he normally play along with George? Maybe something is bothering him. He didn't make any jokes when we were in my own personal library a day ago either. I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't let my mind wander at an important time like this. I held my breath. The thought that they will still searching for us and were right about us being together, only insured I wasn't even close to being safe. I glanced to see that Zach was no longer behind me. I waited till I could no longer see Fred and George and crept up to the end of the row. Harry was nowhere in sight only adding to my fears.

Before I could make a break for it, I saw Zach running from the other direction. He was going to make it. Just as I was about to join him, Harry swooped in on his broom. He tackled Zach down in one fluid motion, jumping onto Zach's torso. I held back my laughter and charged forward. With Fred and George gone and Harry distracted I had a good chance of making it. I pushed my self off the ground and to my feet. I stumbled with my first few steps, but I quickly regained my footing and ran as fast as I could. My focus turned to filling my lungs and exhaling. The cold wind whipped at my face, drying up any sweat I could be generating. I forgot how great it felt to just run. I guess I didn't really get to run much at Hogwarts, with my strange sleep pattern and tutoring in the afternoon there was no way I could fit it in. Still, with my aching legs pleading me to let them just collapse, I regretted ever giving it up.

Just a few feet away, I felt to strong hands grab both my arms and yank me back, making me slam into two solid bodies behind me.

"Oh no you don't." They said in unison. The twins.

I couldn't think clearly. My eyes flickered from the safe zone that was no more then 3 feet in front of me to Zach who was being dragged next to the others that had gotten caught. I did the first thing that came to my head.

"I'm really sorry." I said to them.

Not waiting for a response, I kicked my foot back, one at a time. Both released me as my foot made contact with their body. I didn't know where I hit them exactly and I didn't look back to check as I forced my feet to run to the Gazebo. When I made it, I turned to see Fred on the ground, in a ball, cursing at the top of his lungs. While George, on the other hand, was doubled over laughing.

Crap, I hit him _there_.

"Fred!" I said. "Shit!" I ran to him, kneeling down next to him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think I would be able to hit you there. I didn't think I was tall enough. Shit, I'm really sorry. Can I do anything to make it better?"

He rolled from his side and on to his back. His blue eyes sparkled up at me playfully. It was the look I had seen before school started and he hated me. Things were getting back to normal.

"You could kiss it and make me feel better." A small smile played at his lips and I smacked him gently.

I could feel heat race to my cheeks. If it weren't so dark, I bet all of them would be laughing at how red it was.

"Look, Fred, her face is completely red!" George called out.

So much for it being dark.

George's laughter continued. I was so distracted by him rolling around on the ground I didn't realize Fred was moving until it was too late. I felt his big hands grab my wrists and push my back to the ground. I groaned as I hit the dirt with a thump. Fred held my wrists pinned above my head and laid on top of me. I was paralyzed. Even in my position I couldn't help but notice how close we were. The thought that our breath was mixing together didn't help my nerves. I was no longer scared about the game, but I was scared at the tingled that seemed to be resonating on my skin and exploding where his skin touched mine. My head went fuzzy and I was only awakened when Fred shouted.

"George we got her!" Fred called out, grinning smugly down at me.

"Wait what?" I asked.

George appeared in my view behind Fred. "You are caught and within 5 feet of the jail. We won!"

"But I was in the Gazebo. I was safe!" I insisted. "And you were-"

"Faking it." Fred finished my sentence for me. I felt my jaw drop open. "Careful. You shouldn't keep you're mouth open like that, I might just slip my tongue in there."

I promptly shut my mouth and Fred stuck out his tongue, drawing it closer to my face.

"AHHHHHH." He made the noise from the back of his throat. I turned my face to the side and slipped my wrists out of his grasp.

I tried to push him away but he repined my wrist. "You can't leave till you admit the cops won."

"No." I refused. They had won every other game, this time the victory was going to be all mine.

"Fine then I guess my tongue will jus-"

"No!" I exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out again. "Fine, whatever, you win but that's because you played dirty."

"Playing dirty is still playing." Fred said satisfied.

He pushed himself off of me and offered his hand to help me up. I turned it down so he didn't have the satisfaction of that.

"We should probably go to bed. It's already 1 am." Hermione said.

We grudgingly agreed and made it back to the guesthouse where I did my best to try to get everyone towels and enough blankets. As well as anything else they needed. After that I retreated to my room. Sneaking through the halls, trying to not wake my parents. It was all very new to me.

I felt gross and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked even worse. Parts of my hair were matted to my forehead while other parts stuck up. However all of it was covered in dirt and tangled with twigs and fallen leaves. My face had a few small cuts and there was a thin layer of mud dried all over it. It was the same story for my clothes, so I quickly kicked off my shoes and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before trying to work through the mess that was my face.

A gentle knock on my door stopped me from ripping out yet another twig. I opened the door to see Fred wearing only his muddy jeans and shoes. My eyes linger on his bare chest, but when I heard him snicker, they shot straight up to look him in the eye. He had a similar case of mud on his face, but he was saved the pain of having to fish out leaves and twigs form his hair.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but George decided to be a… meaniebutt and use two towels. Where could I get another?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

He probably noticed my eyes tearing up from the last object I pulled from my hair. I nodded knowing that if I said anything I would start to break down. I was about to get a towel for him when he shut the door behind me. I backed up to give us more space between us, but he only came closer to inspect my face.

"This is all my fault." He said. His usual happy eyes fixed on me with clear sadness. "Let me help."

"No it's fine." I refused partly because he shouldn't feel responsible, I did kick him after all, and partly because I didn't want him to see me cry. "Let me just get you that-"

To my surprise he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bathroom, setting me down on the counter next to the small pile of leaves and twigs. He pulled out my brush and wet it. I cringed at the thought of a guy brushing my hair. They didn't know to brush hair, they barely had any. It would hurt less if I just did it. But when Fred ran the brush trough my hair I barely felt a thing, I didn't even realize he was able to pull out two leaves and a twig until he set them next to me.

"Don't look so surprise." He said in a fake hurt tone. "I do have a younger sister, you know. When she would get like this, I would clean her up."

"How sweet." I teased him as more twigs and leaves fell out.

"It's the least I could do given I did this to you." He said, each word was dripping in guilt.

"It's not your fault. I was running around and hiding in the vines. I probably got most of it there."

"Then why are Ginny and Hermione not fishing twigs and leaves out of their hair?" He asked.

"They always got caught first." I argued back.

"Why do you not want it to my fault so badly?" He asked.

"Why do you want it to be your fault so badly? I guarantee anyone else would agree it was my fault just so they could get out of it." I asked him. "Why do you want to be guilty?"

Fred brushed through the final bit of hair and I was already looking ten times better. He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with warm water. I watched his muscles flex as he wrung it out.

"I was terrible to you during school." He started, bringing the washcloth to my face and lightly scrubbing at the mud. "We need to be even."

"I was pretty terrible to you too." I said, as he rinsed the washcloth and continued to clean my face.

"But I started it."

"I could've ignored you."

"But I still would've been mean."

"I should've talked to you."

"I wouldn't have listened."

"Can't you just let it go and let me forgive you?" I finally said. "We all make mistakes and you made one. The fact that you feel bad about it shows it enough. Now forget it. You shouldn't feel guilty for being stupid. We're all stupid."

Fred didn't respond. He soaked the dirty washcloth in water when he was finished and summoned some medicine he had brought. Using his fingers he dabbed it on my cuts. Electricity shot through my skin and up and down my spine as soon as he touched me. I was surprised at my reaction to his touch, I did an involuntary jump.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you, it's a t little cold."

I smiled weakly; I don't think that's why I jumped. When he was done fixing me up, I gave him the towel he asked for.

"Sorry for keeping you here." I said as I followed him out my room.

"No worries. I forgive you." He smirked. "I really didn't mind. It's much better then spending time with George. I love him and all, but sometimes I need a break."

"I get what you mean. Zach is nice, but I just wished I had more friends."

"Well now you're stuck with me."

"Good, I love being stuck with you." As soon as I said it, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"I love being stuck with you too." He returned then left my room. "You should get some rest, you're gonna need it when we play Kick the Can tomorrow."

"You're so on." I called after him.


	19. Christmas Eve

_It's already Thursday! And seriously, thanks to all those that are following and commenting, it makes my day seeing them. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, a lot of these were just written messily when I got the idea and I've been doing an overhaul to get them semi-readable. Warning: Not my favorite chapter. Nothing really happens, but I wanted to further develop a certain relationship. I hope you enjoy and I will do my best to upload tomorrow even though it is a Friday. I love you all! _

__**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter or any previous, current, or future references to TV Shows, Music, Movies, etc. **

Chapter 19: Christmas Eve

I sighed as the familiar opening melody to _Jingle Bells_ played on the radio again. The worst part was that they were all just covers that had been butchered with techno beats and odd voice inflections. I had yet to hear the plain and simple version of _Jingle Bells, _the one that I could bare. I have never understood why Christmas music was such a big deal. I loved it for the first few songs, and then I wanted it to be over with. I peaked out of the kitchen to see everyone else was decorating the tree. The adults, on the other hand, were getting drunk on eggnog in the basement. I smiled and returned to plopping balls of Chocolate Chip Cookie dough on the baking sheet.

It was our tradition to get everything ready on Christmas Eve because all the stores in town were closed, so we really had nothing else to do. I started up the beaters again and it thankfully drowned out the sound of _We Need a Little Christmas, _country version.

The past few days were filled with playing games. Although it seemed whatever we did, Fred and George would always win. It was kind of annoying, actually. I thought it might have something to do with a secret twin power. There wasn't much time left either. The only games left were the three day scavenger hunt dad had been planning along with the help of Charlie and Bill, Mafia, and Assassin as well as a rematch of Marco Polo because Ron insisted that Fred and George were peaking.

We also had cancelled Truth or Dare because Hermione thought it was too "childish". I didn't protest, though, I didn't want to get in an awkward position with Zach if I was forced to kiss him again or have my true feelings about Fred be revealed. _True feelings, _what does that even mean? Whenever I thought of him I felt a fluttering in my stomach and I couldn't help but blush. I noticed it grew stronger after he helped me get all the twigs and leaves out my hair. I felt like we had gotten closer. Then again, it was probably only me being a stupid girl. I twisted my face in anger. I was turning into one of _those_, boy crazy, over thinking, obsessive girls.

"You really shouldn't do that with your face, it could get stuck like that." I heard a familiar voice say as I dusted the counter with flour.

"Well, Fred, not all of us love Christmas music." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him what I was thinking. He doesn't like me like that.

"I'm just saying, your face is pretty now and we wouldn't want to mess that up." He smirked. I froze; he just called me pretty. _Stupid girl. Stupid, annoying girl._ "So how are the cookies going?"

"Fine. These sugar cookies need to go in the freezer for an hour. The stained glass cookies are cooling, the chocolate chip are about to be finished with this last tray, and the short bread and brownies are going to be started right after this." I told him sticking the sugar cookie dough into the freezer.

"What about the pie?" He asked.

"What pie?"

"On the list here, it says you need to make pie for tomorrow and cupcakes for the neighbors." He read off the sticky my mom had made for me since it was hard to remember what I had to bake.

"Yeah, we make those tomorrow. Besides it's almost dinner time."

"Whatever you say."

What was that suppose to mean? I shook off the thought as the oven time rang. I really shouldn't be over thinking these things. I sighed as I walked over to the over. After I turned off the timer I opened the door and the wave of heat washed over my face. I slipped an oven mitt over my hand and carefully pulled out the sheet of cookies. At the same time I picked up the other tray with lumps of dough set it in the oven. Apparently I wasn't as careful the second time because I accidently hit my bare hand on the rack. I yelped in pain, running to the sink to run it under some cold water.

"What should I set it to?" Fred asked, standing next to the oven. He had closed the door and was hovering his hand over the number pad.

"10 minutes." I told him.

I turned back to see how my hand was doing and noticed the initial redness had calmed down. I heard the beep that let me know the time had started.

"Thanks." I said instinctively.

"Don't worry about it." Fred walked over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sorry." I said noticing how close we were and it threw me off.

Why was I so flustered? Why did I say sorry?

"Well I was wondering the same thing." He smiled. "But as for the flustered question, it's understandable, a lot of people can't handle being around all of this, that's why George gets girls. It's cause we kind of look a like, he's just less to handle."

"Hey!" I heard George call from the living room.

At first I was confused, but then I realized I said that out loud. My face turned bright red and I looked back to see my finger looking pretty normal. Why was I so stupid?

"You're not that stupid. Well…" Fred started and I wanted to slap myself. I can't seem to filter my thoughts right now. "You really can't, can you? It's probably because you're a Slytherin."

"I should just stop thinking." I said.

"That was supposed to be said out loud right? It's just that right now you're being awfully honest."

"Yes, that was supposed to be said out loud." I rolled my eyes.

"So what's next the shortbread or the brownies?"

"I don't know." I brought out the two books with the recipes and flipped it open to the correct pages trying to figure put which one would take longer. However, I was still acutely aware of the fact Fred was standing right behind me. I could tell he was leaning over because I felt his hot breath tickle my neck, sending electric shots through my body.

"You should do the shortbread cookies."

"I'm doing brownies." I decided, slamming the other book closed.

"I had a feeling you would do that…" Fred's voice drifted. "So what should I do?"

"You should be decorating the tree with everyone else." I said. Fred was nice trying to keep me company, but I loved baking when I was alone. It was peaceful.

"No thanks, I would much rather be here with you." He said, tapping my nose. "I know we'll need a bowl, a baking pan, butter, and flour."

He moved around the kitchen with such ease. He seemed to know where to go. My jaw had dropped. How did he know where everything was? I could see his eyes flicker to me and a small smile grow on his face. I turned quickly feeling my blush coming on. Stupid face, why did I have to be so pale? And blush so much?

"Like what you saw?" His voice was suddenly next to my ear.

His body was pressed up against mine, each arm was on either side of me, and he was setting the bowls and pan on the counter.

"No." I lied. "It was just creepy that you knew where everything was."

He didn't reply, but made his way to my fridge to get the butter.

"Can you pull out four eggs too?" I asked walking into the pantry.

I didn't really hear what he said, but I hoped he got them. I found the vanilla extract and the salt quickly, but the flour, sugars, and cocoa powers were up high, so I did my best to get on my tiptoes and try to reach for them. They were right out of my grasps. I even tried making a few noises like they would help.

"Need help?" Fred asked, walking up behind me. He chuckled softly as he pressed against me, pushing me into the shelves. "Careful there."

He used one of his hands to snake around one of my waist the other reached up to grab the flour and sugars. I took them from him and slipped out of Fred's grasp to start on the recipe. I ignored Fred when he came out of the pantry holding the cocoa powder. Instead I focused on combining all the ingredients. What was he doing? I huffed as I turned on the beaters again. I was getting exhausted, my arm hard become sore of holding it in the awkward angle that was required. I directed a breath upwards in order to blow some of my hair out of my face.

"Here." He said, using his pinky to clear away the hair and tuck it behind my ear.

"Er, thanks." I said. As soon as the words came out, I realized they sounded cold.

"No problem?" Fred questioned. So he had noticed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just been a long day and my arm is getting kind of tired." I told him.

"Then let me help." He grabbed the beater from my hands and once my arm was down, a flood of relief ran through it.

"Thanks, that feels so much better." I said. I turned to notice the pan had already been buttered and flour dusted. I nodded slightly in approval.

"I think it's done." Fred called to me. "It tastes really good. Try some."

He dipped his finger into the batter and held it out for me. I tensed up trying not to blush, but I knew I wasn't eating off his finger. Instead I dipped my own finger in and tasted it myself.

"It's good." I told him.

Out of nowhere, he made the finger make contact with my cheek and drew a line. I furrowed my brow not sure what he was doing. Then he dipped his finger again and drew another line on the other side. He did the same thing to his face and I realized it looked like warrior paint.

"You look so cute! We need a picture." Frozen in shock, I let him grab my phone from my back pocket and forced a smile when he took a picture.

I just started to feel weird. We were touching a lot, not in the bad way of touching, but we were just always close. Then he's offering to help me bake and he expects me to eat brownie batter off his finger. It made me feel nervous and uncomfortable, but excited and happy. I watched Fred as he poured the batter into the pan and felt my stomach do flips as his arms flexed while he scrapped the sides to get the leftovers in the pan.

"All done." He beamed up at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled back, "Great."

"Quick question though." Fred started. "What are we doing for dinner? Because I don't see any dinner being made."

"Oh, yeah, we order pizza." I told him. "The only thing open is a pizza place that everyone goes to on Christmas Eve, but because there are so many people over we decided to have it delivered."

"Never had it before." He shrugged.

"Really? But they have Pizza in the UK." I said.

"They have pizza, it's just not popular in the Wizarding World."

"True. Well I guess I'll be taking one of your firsts." I said. Fred didn't answer so I looked up to him and he was almost glaring at me. "What? Not going to crack a joke?"

"I'm trying rally hard not to." Fred said.

"Why?"

"Because you're so defenseless right now I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

"That's never stopped you before." I said standing up. "What's different?"

Just as Fred was about to answer the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I heard Ginny call.

"No it's fine." I called her off.

After everyone had dinner, we watched _A Christmas Story_ then all went to bed. It's sad, when you grow up Christmas becomes less exciting. I didn't have a hard time falling asleep and when I woke up Christmas morning, I just rolled over and slept till strong hands shook me awake.

"Go away." I slurred trying to hit them with a pillow.

"Merry Christmas, Auden!"


	20. Christmas Day

_Skip first paragraph if you want to ignore my rant. _

_Hello everyone! We are wrapping up the week of uploads and I am having mixed feelings about the story. There have been some really bad chapters recently that I hate uploading. It pains me to upload this one as well, but I really didn't know what else to write. It's just that they've been very dialogue heavy with little description and I don't want to rewrite it because I wouldn't really know what else to do. Also I'm getting annoyed by how much Auden blushes and how much I say stupid as a descriptive word. Ugh, I just don't know how to write this chapter so I'm proud of it. Honestly, part of me just wants to get this book thing done with and get rid of it because of how bad it is. And because I'm not planning to do any work on a New Fanfic or rereading through the chapters in both my stories to correct spelling and grammar it would make sense. Anyway sorry for this rant, I just am having mixed feelings about this chapter while I was editing. So if you could just hang in there I promise within the next two or three chapters something will happen. Ugh, I just, I hate it. _

_Sorry if you read through my rant I just wasn't feeling the best today. Anyway, thanks for reading and commenting. I like negative comments too (as long as they are written in a nice way) because I just want my writing to get better, so anything is good, really. If you didn't read through my rant, I just would beg you to hang in there because I promise (and hope) that it will get better. Thanks for reading and hanging on, I hope you enjoy it. :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other TV shows, movies, or music that are referenced in this story**

Chapter 20: Christmas Day

I groan stuffing two pillows on the sides of my head to muffle the sound of everyone entering my room. Two people jumped in bed causing me to bounce a little, I took a peek to see the tall, muscular red heads sitting next to me. I glared at George when he caught my eye; he gave me a goofy smile in return.

"Is widdle Auden a bit cranky because we wanted to wake her up before noon?" George asked like he was talking to a five-year old.

"No, I just want you out of my room. It's too early anyway." I complained then returned to digging my face into my mattress.

"It's 11:45, actually." Zach said as the twins pulled the pillows away.

"No it's-" I tried to argue, but with a quick glance to the clock, I realized they were right. "Just get out of my bed."

"That's the first time I heard that." Fred teased. "Although, George, those words must be far too familiar."

"Shut up!" George said, shoving Fred and crashing on to me.

"Ow." I said weakly trying to lift his body from mine while staying under the comfort of my covers.

"Fred, apologize, not everyone wants you. You can't throw yourself at her. We all know she has her heart set on Zachy-poo." George winked at me.

"That's it, all of you, out!" I said, successfully pushing Fred out of my bed.

"But how do we know you wont fall back asleep?" Fred asked.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." I said. "Now go."

"I'll stay behind, make sure she looks presentable, and hurry along now." Zach shooed everyone out the door.

I decided to tuck my self farther into bed. If he wanted me to get ready, he was going to have to fight for it. Yes, I know, it was immature. I realized that when I felt his heavy body crush mine. I pulled the covers away from my face to see his playful grin.

"If I knew you wanted to be in bed, I would've offered my services." He wiggled his eyebrows and I easily shoved him off me.

"I thought there was an unspoken rule to not make fun of someone who is defenseless." I said getting out of bed. If he was going to make anymore 'in bed' jokes, it wasn't worth the warmth and comfort. "And ignore Fred he's ."

He let out a whistle and I shot him a glare in response, "If you don't want to get that reaction, you should at least wear pants."

Then I remembered. I decided to only wear an oversized shirt to bed because I knew the heat would be on and it would get too hot. I rushed into my closet and changed into a comfortable outfit. Way less embarrassing. I also tied my hair up since I didn't have time to do anything to it.

"You're wearing that?" He asked flicking his eyebrows up.

"Yeah it's Christmas morning." I said not understanding what was wrong with my outfit.

"It's not morning anymore." He stood up and I saw that he had dressed up. He was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt. "I'll help you pick something out."

"No it's fine, I'll find something." I tried blocking the frame by spreading my arms across.

"I don't know what to do now, how ever will I cross?" He said sarcastically, then pushed through, making me topple over.

I let out a small scream and he clamped a hand over my mouth and wrapped the other one about my waist so I didn't fall. He lowered his mouth to my ears and started talking in a deep, husky voice, like someone doing a really bad impression.

"Hey, be quiet, we wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea now would we?" He said in an American accent.

"That's a problem then." I said slyly turning around. I pulled him by his collar towards me till we were no more than an inch away. I gave him a small smile. "Because I'm a screamer."

I winked and walked past him, deeper into my closest, with a satisfied smirk on my face. He just stood there in shock. Fred and George would've been so proud of turned around scratching the back of a head and I let out a short laugh. Once he was finally able to move, he ran his fingers along the dresses at a painstaking pace.

"How about that one?" I asked pointed to a dark blue one that I liked.

"Too boring." He said moving on.

"If you're expecting to find something short and tight and exposing and-" I started, but Zach wasn't listening because he had pulled out a dress.

"And red?" He asked.

"Come on darling, we must face the music." He hooked his arm expecting my to take it, but I walked past him scowling.

"I hate you." I muttered pulling down the dress. "My parents will hate this dress."

"My god." My mother said as she barged into the room. "You look gorgeous!"

I growled. _I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him_.

"Isn't she?" Zach asked. "I saw this in the back of her closet with its tag still on. And it's perfect for Christmas! It's red!"

There was a reason. My mom had bought if for me as a birthday gift a year ago. It was not "me." It was strapless for a start and I liked straps. I like the security in knowing that the dress wouldn't slide down. It had a sweet heart neckline, clung to what you might consider curves, and ended just above my fingertips. Along with a pair of simple black heels, I was ready to strangle Zach. He knew my anger, that's why he smiled and dangled an arm over my shoulder.

"This dresses matched your blush." He whispered in my ear and I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Auden, you're so pretty." Ginny said.

"Thanks but I'm about to go change." I tried to turn and go back up the stairs but strong arms hugged my waist and pulled me back into a hard body. I recognized Fred's voice as he brushed his lips against my ear.

"Why would you want to do that? Besides who said I would let you?" I shivered as my heart beat faster. What was he doing? I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat even though my mouth had gone dry. He chuckled and let me go. "You should've seen your face. Are you falling in love with me Auden Pendergast?"

"N-no. Of-f course no-t." I stumbled.

"You need to work on your lying skills." He smiled, his eyes dancing playfully. "But seriously Zach made a good choice."

I moved my hair from my ear trying to cover up the pink that tinged my cheeks. I looked him up and down too, just to get revenge. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a light blue shirt that matched his beautiful eyes. Beautiful eyes? Since when did I call his eyes beautiful? I must be losing it. Nevertheless, he looked amazing.

"You look nice too." I said. _Shut up shut up shut up shut up. _

"I don't get what the big deal is about this dress." George said, apparating next to me. "I think you would look better out of it."

I elbowed him in the guts and he didn't flinch. "You shouldn't say that so loudly. My parents are a foot away from us"

"Good point, I guess I'll just have to wait for your father's blessing." George smiled wickedly, and then out of nowhere his face changed to one that was almost surprised. "I almost forgot. Here is your gift from your favorite twin. Merry Christmas."

I took the box from his hands and opened it. It was a portable swamp.

"Remember when we first met?" George asked, his face lighting up in a sincere smile. "Here is the final product. It's a symbol of our friendship. We will always love each other. As friends, of course." George said quickly glancing up to Fred, who was watching us from a few stairs up.

"Thank you George!" I threw my arms around him and after a while he returned the hug. "I love it."

"It's the first one we made too."

"It means a lot."

"And thanks for the shirts and book." George said. "I'm glad I got Thing 1 and not Thing 2, it shows you like me more."

"T-that's not it." I said. I didn't want anyone to think I meant it that way.

"Well Fred you should be jumping for joy, you still have a chance." George grinned. "Or she's just being nice."

I opened the gifts from my parents. They were the same as always. Clothes, books, candy, and a few gift cards. I thanked them, but that wasn't all, they pulled out a large trunk that contained Quidditch supplies. The boys were more excited than I was, they were practically drooling. . Hermione had gotten me a few books for school, Zach gave me a Tardis cookie jar, Ron got me a Gryffindor scarf, and Molly had knitted a sweater for me that I was more than happy to wear over my dress. The Grangers apologized for not knowing what to get me so they gave me a book along with some floss and a toothbrush. Bill and Charlie had given everyone Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Bean. All the boys went outside to play with the new Quidditch equipment while us girls went to my room.

"Auden, I have your present." Ginny said handing me a rather large box of things.

"Um…" I was unsure why her gift was so big.

"Don't worry the boys gave me some of the money from their sales. I was able to persuade them because Fred had been such a git." Ginny beamed. "Go ahead, open it."

Still unsure I sat on my bed, Hermione and Ginny joined me. I glanced up at Ginny who was so excited she was bouncing up and down. I pulled on one side of the string and it fell off quickly. I did as I did with every present; I gently tore off the tape and unwrapped the gift with caution. However, the longer I took, the more violent Ginny's bouncing became.

"Can you be a little calmer? It's only making it harder to open with the bed moving." I asked her.

"You're going to have to get used to it." Ginny said, then covering her mouth.

"What?" I asked. I guess Fred and George aren't the only dirty ones.

"You'll figure out later." Ginny said. "Just open it!"

I took the top off the box, seeing the contents I quickly shut it again, my face was turning red. Ginny cried out laughing while Hermione shook her head.

"I'm telling you Ginny, you don't give those things to others, especially if they don't want it." Hermione scolded.

"You knew?" I asked. "And you didn't stop her?"

"I tried, but she just didn't listen." Hermione glared at Ginny.

"You can't think that one of those boys hasn't fallen in love with you, and it's always nice to be prepared." Ginny winked, pulling out a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs.

"Yeah, I think I could live without those." I said trying to put it back in the box that was filled with other… sexual objects. I would be even worse if one of the boys flew by and saw Ginny holding up handcuffs.

This just seemed to be my unlucky day; at that moment Fred turned his head and froze in his tracks. Without hesitation, he made the window disappear and landed gracefully in the center of my room.


	21. Me or Him?

_Sorry about yesterday's rants I was just being stupid. Anyway, thanks for reading. I've had a lot of fun uploading every day this week and I may or may not do it next week depending on how much I can write. Thanks for reviewing and favoriting. I hope you enjoy. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 21: Me or Him?

"Ginny, what are you doing with those?" Fred asked eying the handcuffs I had stuffed into the box.

"They're not mine. They're my gift to Auden." Ginny said. _Like that was any better._ "Come on Auden, you haven't seen everything in the box."

"This is what you spent our money on?" Fred asked, his anger slowly rising.

"What did she spend our money on?" George asked as he landed beside Fred.

"Sex stuff." Fred answered.

"That's hilarious!" George started laughing.

"That was our money, George!" Fred said.

"What is up with you lately? Can't you take a joke?" George asked. "If your mad, don't be, I'm sure if you ask nicely Auden will let you borrow it."

"George this isn't a joke!" Fred said.

As the boys continued to fight, Ginny continued to pull out different, er…items. I had exceeded embarrassed when Fred came in and now George to laugh about the box, only made things worse.

"And look, Hermione, I got her books too." Ginny said, but Hermione rolled her eyes. "_101 Ways to Please Him, Sex Positions and Their Friends, _and_ 50 Shades of Gray_. You could learn a lot from that last one."

"Ginny!" I finally shouted.

"We didn't even get to the costumes or the lingerie. Look there is still-"

"Ginny." I said throwing her a warning look as Harry, Ron, and Zach landed too.

"What are-" Ron started to ask, but Hermione threw herself on the items Ginny had pulled out.

"Nothing. Just go back to your game." Hermione said.

The three took off with George, while Fred stuck around to give Ginny a warning; "We are going to talk about this later."

Then Fred kicked off the ground and left, the windows reappearing behind him. I quickly drew the curtains and turned to Ginny.

"Fred has gotten so serious since he start liking-" Ginny started to say, but then snapped out of a trance. "Liking school. Yeah."

"Ginny, I'm not stupid, what were you going to say?" I asked her.

"Nothing." Ginny said. "So do you like your gift?"

"That would be an overstatement." I mumbled, dropping the last subject.

"Do you want to keep looking through it because there is this really good edible body paint that-"

"No thanks." I said returning all the items to the box and sliding it under my bed. "Couldn't you have saved that for my bachelorette party?"

"Better be prepared now." Ginny smiled.

"It was still a bad idea. I've never seen Fred so mad…he never takes things seriously." Hermione started to drift off talking until Ginny whispered in her ear and Hermione covered her mouth. "But I thought he liked?" Hermione pointed at me and Ginny shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Why do you think I gave her that stuff?" Ginny leaned in again and tried to whisper to Hermione, but I could easily hear her. "George would like it more anyway."

"I know you guys are talking about me." I interjected angrily. I hated when people talked about me and the fact they're doing it in front of me only makes it worse. They didn't respond though. "Fine, I'm going to help with dinner and once you guys stop talking about me then you can join."

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. Dinner wasn't bad, but there was a tension between Fred and Ginny that was hard to ignore at times. Other than that it was good. I was just so excited to get out of this dress. I looked out the window while I felt for the zipper in the back. The guest house lights were on, it would only make sense they were doing something fun, but I was never really into sleepovers. Maybe it has to do with the fact that the only one I went to was just to make me miserable. Misty had planned it and it was the start of my antisocial life, pre-Hogwarts. Then I heard a familiar cracking sound, but I didn't have time to see if it was Fred or George because they came up behind me.

"Let me help you with that." Fred said as he grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. His fingertips barely brushed against my skin, but that was enough to make my heartbeat skyrocket and a burning sensation spread through my skin. "Gonna try on some of your gifts from Ginny?"

"No." I said grabbing the sweater Molly had made me and a pair of sweat pants.

"Too bad. I did pay for them." Fred looked around the room to see the now famous box. "Did you already put it in your sex drawer?"

"I don't have a drawer with that stuff." I said defensively and pulled the box out from under my bed.

"Go get changed." Fred hurried me off.

I went to my bathroom and changed into my pajamas quickly. I didn't want to leave Fred alone in my room for too long. It was scary to think about the things he might do in there. Before my imagination ran too far, I entered my room, and jumped in shock. Covering my bed were the clothing aspects of the gift Ginny had gave me. They were laid out side by side with little room in between them. Fred just stood there staring at it.

"Kind of creepy." I said walking up beside him.

Wow, there was a lot. How much money had Fred and George given her?

"I think she bought the whole store." He commented, ignoring my last remark.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I don't think strip clubs have this many outfits." Some of them were kind of pretty, but most of them made me cringe. For example, a set of underwear that didn't seem to be anything more than a few strings made me feel dirty just by looking at it.

"I think she was happy to have a girl that's a friend other than Hermione. I mean she has other friends, but not _this_ close." Fred gestured encompassing to the outfits.

We were silent for a while until I started laughing. Fred threw me a wild look, but I couldn't stop. He cracked a smile too.

"I don't even know why you're laughing." Fred admitted.

"It's just so funny, all this stuff. Some people take this all so seriously and look how ridiculous this all is." I jumped on the bed. "A sexy cop, a sexy bunny, I mean _come on_. A sexy prisoner?"

"I see your point." Fred smiled and dumped the rest of the box at his feet. It was all the toys and books, and it only made me laugh harder.

After a while of rolling around in the clothes, I crawled off the bed and helped Fred put everything back in the box.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because normally you would find this funnier than I do and you are just…there."

He scratched the back of his head, "Ginny's my little sister and she's growing up really quickly, I don't want her to miss out on being young."

"That makes sense, but just lately, you're more serious. Before the box, you haven't been harassing us as much" I shoved the box under my bed and took a seat next to Fred on my bed.

"I don't know really, it's just with my dad being attacked it's been kind of hard to deal with. While George is more resilient, he can pick everyone up and joke around soon after something like that. While I have a little more trouble." Fred took interest in his lap as he spoke. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course." I said quickly,

"Because of the war and everything going on, it turns everyone a bit sad. That's why George and I have been so focused on our products lately. Once everyone accepts you-know-who is back, we want to make sure they can still laugh. It doesn't stop me from thinking about it though.

"Like, I always think about what happened if either George or me…goes. I figured that I would want to be the one to die." Fred looked up to me, his eyes the saddest I've ever seen them. "It's not that he deserves life more then me, because everyone deserves life. And it's not that I would sacrifice myself for him, and I would. It's the fact that if I died, he will live on. If he dies, I wouldn't. I would become a waste of resources while he would make the best of them."

"But nether of you are going to die." I reassured him, laying a hand on his knee.

To my surprise he laid his hand over mine and started to use his thumb to trace circles. Where ever the thumb had touched a slight hum on my skin followed and slowly faded.

"But if we did-"

"But you wont." I insisted. "Don't think about that stuff because if that time does come when one of you dies, you will have to accept that you wont be able to choose. If it is him, and I'm not saying that he will die at all, but I want you to live. Everyone deserves a life, remember?"

"I just don't think it would be life without him." Fred said softly.

I felt warm drops of water run down my cheeks, I tried to wipe them away before he saw them, but it was too late and he took my face in his hands. He titled my chin upwards and laughed a little. I jolted in surprise.

"You're taking his hypothetical death a lot worse then I am." He chuckled and pulled me in for a hug. "Come here."

I ended up sitting sideways on his lap as he gently rocked me back and forth, holding me close to his chest. There was nothing more comforting then his strong hold on my fragile body. When Fred had got me thinking about his death and George's death, I started thinking about everyone at this house and what happened if they died. I would be alone. I have no one but the people who are staying this winter break. Sure there are the shop owners and I know a few people a school, but this was it. These were the nicest, smartest, bravest people I knew and the only people I knew. In all honesty, I wouldn't want it any other way. I started sobbing hard. I felt bad to have Fred stuck there with me, but since he didn't try to move me off him until 2 am, I don't think he minded. He gently kissed the side of my forehead and laid me down. He pulled the covers over me and stroked my hair.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" He asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah, you need sleep especially since it's the start of the big scavenger hunt." I reminded him.

"We're going to kick some serious arse!"

"Huh?"

"Remember, we're on the same team?" He stopped stroking my hair, which made me regain attention. "If you don't want to, then I can pair up with-"

"No, I want to be on the same team as you. I just got a little sleepy with you running your fingers through my hair." I told him. _Maybe I could actually win this time_.

"They all do." A sly smile appeared on his face and I started to blush. I cursed my face for betraying me on a comment that meant almost nothing. I also cursed my feelings that felt a little bruised when Fred mentioned other girls. "Who says I don't joke around anymore?" He got off my bed and gave me one last smile. "Pack up some of those gifts Ginny gave you, they might come in handy on our little adventure." He winked then apparated away.

I wanted to slap myself because for a moment I wanted him to be serious.


	22. Day 1

_For my birthday, I would like to give you a new chapter. Anyway, I've been editing the next chapters like crazy and I can't wait to get them to you. Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes you see in this chapter because I'm rushing right now. Thanks for reading and I hope you had a wonderful Monday. :) _

_BTW- Did I fool you with the tittle of the last chapter "Him or me?" Did you think she was going to have to choose between Fred and Zach? I tried, but I guess not. Oh well. _

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 22: Day 1**  
**

At breakfast the next morning, my dad made a not so popular announcement; we weren't allowed to pack anything for the 3-day scavenger hunt. Instead, we got a pre-packed backpack. Before we could change into clothes that were more comfortable, we were rushed out to the cars. Fred dragged me to a white truck, which was closets to the exit, while Ginny and Hermione took the red truck, and George, Ron, and Harry took the black truck. All were shining from being recently cleaned.

"When we are handed our clue run to the other side and get in before you even open it. That way we can be sure to get out first." Fred whispered in my ear.

I nodded. I rested my hand against my thigh to stop its shaking. I was never good in situations under pressure. I was sweating too. I could already tell that this was not going to be a fun 3 days. Fred grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I looked up to him and he was giving me a reassuring smile. While my heart swelled, my brain could only think about the fact that my hand was clammy and he was touching it.

It hadn't rained for a day or two now, so the dirt was drying up, but the air still whipped around us with forced. The chill that nipped at my cheeks and nose, leaving them a bright shade of red, made me start praying that our backpack had blankets or extra jackets to keep us warm. The only thing that was preventing me from running back inside was Fred's warmth. I just wanted to bring him closer.

"Since Auden has an advantage, she and Fred will be leaving 5 minutes behind everyone else." My dad announced.

"So much for the plan." Fred said. While he remained calm, my nerves only grew. Fred, unfortunately, noticed. "Calm down. It's not the end of the world if we don't win."

"I'm just a little nervous." I said. "I want to win so badly."

"I understand, but if we don't, I promise I have a great surprise for you." He said. "I didn't forget your Christmas gift, I couldn't find the right time to give it."

I didn't even remember Fred not giving me a present. I didn't really remember much from yesterday except all the commotion among the Ginny's gift. Well that, and my talk with Fred and my embarrassing sob session on a hypothetical death situation. Still, it was nice to be with him, it was like a present in itself.

"And being graced with my presence last night, although I'm quite a treat, was not my gift." He smiled.

"You stole my joke." I pouted.

"I can read minds." Fred tapped his head.

I didn't even realize that the clues had been handed out to the other two teams, but the trucks roared to life and raced out of the driveway. My dad checked his watch and our 5-minute wait began. I knew how waits like this worked; it would feel like forever and it got you worked up to the point you couldn't perform your best.

"Fred?" Molly called running out of the house. "Oh good, you're still here."

Fred ran up to his mom and talked to her for a little bit. She seemed to be a little frazzled at first, but after Fred said a few things she calmed down. I don't know what he said exactly or what their conversation was about, but at one point they froze and looked at me. I gave them a weak smile and small wave in return, then they immediately returned to talking. When he jogged back, I was more curious than ever.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing important, she wanted me to make sure I'd look out for Ginny and Hermione." Fred said.

"She doesn't know about the box right?" I asked. If she did, I don't know how I would talk to, let alone look at Molly ever again.

"Of course not, Ron is the only one who might say anything and that's cause he's a git." Fred said, glancing towards me. Don't worry about it, I'll make sure he stays quiet."

I smiled at Fred's threat. I knew he wouldn't do anything worse then put a spider in Ron's bed, still, it would get the message across. My dad handed me our envelope before I could ask any more questions about their conversation. I slide my finger under the opening of the envelope. The piece of paper fit perfectly in the envelope with out being folded.

_Make your way to Brick House Winery to receive your first task. _

"You know how to drive a car right?" I shouted as I ran to the other side of the truck.

"Yeah. I took muggle studies for two years." Fred said peeling out of the driveway. "Which way do we go?"

"Left." I answered buckling in.

"Everyone else went right. Are you sure?"

"I know the shortcut, they are taking the tourists route. We're gonna go local."

Fred followed my directions and turned left into the empty road. We would get there in about 15 minutes, around the same time as the others. Since I had nothing else to do, I reached through the back window and grabbed the backpack. There was a first aid kit, a rain jacket, a few granola bars, two tooth brushes, travel sized toothpaste, two deodorants, flashlights, a map, and a cell phone that could only call my dad or 911.

"Anything helpful?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we're living in these clothes for three days." I said.

"Thank goodness I wore three shirts."

Dirt flew up into the air as we entered the bare parking lot for Brick House Winery. My heart started to pound, I felt like it would rip out my chest. Fred laid his hand over mine and gave me a small smile.

"Calm down, we're the first ones here."

"Or the last."

We parked near the entrance and jumped out of the car. There was no way we had beaten everyone. Fred found a box with about 6 envelopes.

"You're dad's smart." Fred told me as he took out one. "He put more envelopes then necessary so we don't know where we stand."

"I just hope it's not in last." I commented over the ripping paper.

He read over the paper first, then recited it out loud, "For the first leg, you will need to help make wine. Once you successfully run through all the steps, you will be given your next clue."

Before he was finished, I was dragging him along behind me. We raced through the vines with the fresh breeze whipping by our ears. Fred was tugging on my hand so I looked back and saw he was falling behind. That wasn't all though, he also had this weird look in his eyes I couldn't label. I yanked he arm forward and his face changed, now holding a goofy smile.

It turned out we were first. As we were driving back to the winery in the truck holding crates we saw the other two teams running out to pick the grapes. The rest was simple. We smashed the grapes then bottled and labeled 20 cases of wine. When we were done we ran back to the car and made our way to the next stop. There was no way we could lose.


	23. And I Hate You

_I had so much fun writing this. It's pretty much all dialogue, I didn't really know what else to say. Warning: There is talk of sexual content. I guess you could always just skip down to the part where Auden says,"Whatever, just go to bed." (It's towards the bottom of the page) But this story is rated PG-13, so... yeah. I hope you have/had a wonderful Tuesday and I'll upload tomorrow. Another thing depending on scheduling, I'm taking a weekend trip somewhere so I may not be able to upload Thursday or Friday. I will try, but there is no guarantee. Thank you for commenting, favoriting, and following. I hope you enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

****Chapter 23: And I Hate You

"Are you a virgin?" He asked simply.

I choked on my spit. "What?"

It was the end of the first day for the scavenger hunt and we had checked in first. We were now at an inn that was around 200 miles out of town. The sound of the rain pouring soothed my nerves that had returned when I entered the room. There was a single, queen-sized bed. I was sprawled out on the bed while Fred was showering in the bathroom, but sat up quickly when he asked me the question.

"Come on, you can understand my accent. Are you a virgin?" He seemed so calm about it as he ruffed up his hair with a towel. I quickly clamped my jaw closed when I saw he was shirtless and his jeans were hanging low on his hips.

"Um…kind of personal." I said.

"So you're not?" He asked.

"What would make you say that?" I cocked an eyebrow up in curiosity and crossed my arms defensively over my chest.

"Well it just seems like girls are more comfortable with being virgins than guys. You didn't want to tell me in the first place, so I made an educated guess." He shrugged hanging the towel over the doorknob.

"That guess is in no way educated. And so you don't get any crazy ideas in your head, I've never, you know…done it." I said quickly taking a sip of water to avoid making eye contact.

"Had sex." Fred said flopping on the bed next to me.

Just as I was about to swallow the water, he said that word and it make me spit it out…on him. "Shoot, sorry."

"Why are you so jumpy about it?" He asked, smirking.

He raised his hands and tucked them under his head. I watched his muscles shift as he moved before I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel. I started drying off his abs and I felt him tense under my touch.

"Cause it's weird to talk about." I answered.

"So you like what you see?" He asked teasingly.

"W-what?"

"You're drying me off, when you could've just handed me the towel."

"Sorry." I said handing the towel over, but he wouldn't take it and made me clean up the rest myself. "I hate you."

"You've had you first kiss, right?" He asked, ignoring my last remark.

"Why do you want to know?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just cause." He shrugged.

"Kind of." I've admitted and Fred raised his eyebrows for me to elaborate. I let out a sigh and threw the towel across the room. "I've never had a boyfriend and the guy who kissed me was just a friend, I don't like him more than that."

"What was his name?"

"Zach." I said quietly, hoping that Fred wouldn't hear it.

"You mean that Zach? The one that you said was just your friend?"

"We are just friends. He kissed me, I never kissed him." I corrected, praying he wouldn't be mad.

"So you haven't had your first kiss yet?" He said rather calmly and I let out a shaky breath.

"Technically, I have."

"But officially, you haven't."

"I guess, I would kind of like that." I said. "I want it to be perfect and nice and-"

"Well then between us, you're completely innocent."

"Am not!" I shouted. I was not going to be some little kid in his eyes. "I know…things."

"You can't even say sex, Auden, you're a little kid."

"I can say it. Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, testicles, boxers!" I shouted getting to my knees and jumping on the bed.

"Boxers?" Fred looked over at me, a small smile playing at his lips.

I twisted my face in anger, sat back down, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Buttface."

"You're not a little kid at all." He said sarcastically.

"You're a little kid then too! You're really immature."

"At least I've had sex."

That shut me up. I looked away from him as a pang beat heavily on my chest. Why did it hurt so much for him to say that? Of course he wouldn't be a virgin, he's in his last year of schooling and he's good-looking. But why did I not want to hear that he was with other girls? I was glad I was looking away because then he could see the frown I had a hard time covering up.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine. Why would it matter to me anyway?" I said shrugging my shoulders. I hoped I could convince myself too.

"Then why do you look so jealous?" He smirked.

"I'm not jealous!" I said louder than I expected.

"Then why are you in denial?"

"I'm not in denial."

"Then why are you in denial the fact that you're in denial about being jealous that you wouldn't be able to take my virginity?" He said smugly. "But then again you're probably in denial about that too. So that means you're in denial about being in denial about being-"

"Just shut up!" I shouted and he did.

The silence had returned and I took the time to tuck myself into bed and turn off the lamp on my side. I squeezed my eyes closed so I could get out of this conversation.

"Have you seen porn?" He said, breaking the silence.

"Wha-"

"So you have."

"I have not!"

"Like the guy on guy, girl on girl, gang bang…yeah that seems more your style. What about blow jobs? How do you feel about those?" I could see Fred's satisfied smirk on his face as my face burned bright red.

"Will you stop already?" I flipped over to my side and saw that Fred was under the covers too, facing me.

"Yeah, cause now your face looks like a toe-mah-toe."

"Wait what does it look like?"

"A toe-mah-toe. Like the red vegetable."

I erupted into laughter. "You mean tomato."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Fred started to get flustered as I laughed. "What's so funny? I've never laughed at your accent before."

"Well you're in my territory now, I can laugh at you." I tried to calm down seeing the expression on Fred's face, but it was too hard. "Okay, try saying Aluminum or privacy or water bottle."

"I will if you watch porn with me." He said and immediately I felt heat rise to my face. "I win, your face is red."

"That's from the laughing."

"Uh huh."

"Whatever, just go to bed." I turned away from him and pulled the covers up higher.

Then I felt it. I felt him, more like. He pressed up against me, his bare legs intertwined with mine, his hot breath tickling my neck, and he strong arms wrapped around my waist. My breath hitched and my heart pounded. Stupid hormones.

"But I'm not tired." He whispered in my ear. "I'm sure there is something that we could do to wear me out though."

What was he saying? I almost took him seriously; because it was one of the few times I didn't notice the playful tone that his voice normally carries. Then he let out a loud laugh and his chest vibrated on my back, I started to relax a little more.

"You know you haven't pushed me off you yet." He said just as my eye felt heavy enough to close.

"Will you just be quiet?" I snapped at him.

"Are you embarrassed because you have started to fall for me?" He brushed his lips against my ear and I shivered. "You realized that during the first term you didn't hate me, instead, what made you upset was the idea you couldn't have me and your longing blurred your vision between love and hate."

"Shut up Fred." I said, now trying to pry his hands off me.

"It's okay, sometimes I think that too, when I'm around you or you talk about Zach or George or any other bloke really. I also get this weird feeling whenever I see you hanging out with any other bloke, like I want to run to them and smack them. And when I saw those things Ginny gave you, I couldn't help but think how I wanted to use those with you." His voice was low and so close, but my body wanted him closer. I wanted him to kiss me and I didn't want anything that he was saying to be a joke. I wanted it so badly I started believing him. "The only thing that's keeping me sane is the fact that I know you're so innocent. To know that no other guy has laid his hands on you is comforting. Although Zach might have to pay since I wasn't able to be the one you kissed first. "

"Fred, I-" I started. Didn't he just indirectly confess that he likes me?

"Just kidding!" He said, the playfulness in his voice returned. "Were you about to confess your love to me Auden Pendergast?"

"Fred!" I shouted and jumped out of the bed.

He wasn't expecting it so I could get out of his grasp easily. I backed up against the wall, which was unfortunately only a foot away. Why couldn't my dad have gotten us a room with two beds? Why would he encourage his daughter to sleep in the same bed as a boy? Fred lifted his head from the pillow.

"Auden, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I just wanted to cheer you up because you seemed upset from the questions, so I-" Fred started, worry filled his eyes just like tears filled mine. Why was I being so stupid right now?

"What are you doing?" I asked him, looking at my feet. "You said it yourself, that it isn't nice to play with someone's feelings. You always seem happy when I tell you I don't like Zach as more than a friend or I haven't officially kissed someone, but then you go around doing stuff like this that just screws with my head and I feel helpless."

"Auden, I'm sorry-"

I didn't let him talk.

"I'm in love with you Fred Weasley." I started to sob. "And I hate you for it."


	24. A Better Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Chapter 24: A Better Confession

"Come on Auden, open the door." Fred banged his fist, making the door rattle from beneath my back.

It rocked me violently as I let out another sob. I don't think I should really be crying if I just confessed my feeling for him, but he just made things so confusing and frustrating. I wanted to hit him so badly…but I couldn't. I couldn't even look him in the eye or come out the bathroom. I had run for cover as soon I blurted the three words I had been contemplating for weeks. I pulled my knees to my chest and stayed on the cool tile floor.

"Auden, please, just let me talk to you." He pleaded.

He had stopped knocking on the door, which made it a little more comfortable on the floor. I was tired. I knew that for sure. I fought my eyelids to make sure they didn't shut. At the same time, however, all I wanted to do was sleep. Just as along as it wasn't with Fred.

"No, or wait are you just joking again?" I hissed.

"I'm a git okay?" He started. His voice had become softer and closer to me. He was probably sitting against the door on the other side. "Will you please just come out so we can talk?"

"What are we doing now?" I asked. "We can talk without looking at each other."

"But I want to see you when I say it." He said.

"Then you will have to bust down the door."

"I will then."

I was actually bracing myself for impact. I scooted under the sink and curled up further into a ball. The crashing sound I expected to hear didn't happen; instead I heard little clicking sounds. It wasn't long before the doorknob was turning and I grabbed it, trying to prevent him from coming in, but he was too strong. The door swung back and I moved my self over, my back to the tub, so I wouldn't get crushed. His eyes flickered around the room until they landed on me and softened.

"Just hear me out." Fred said kneeling in front of me.

I plugged my ears. I didn't care that it was childish, but I wanted to hate him right now. Truthfully, I had forgiven him and I just wanted to be in his arms, but I forced myself to be mad. "I'm not listening."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled my hands from my ears and didn't let go even though I was trying to make it as hard as possible. "Everything I said, before you got mad at me, is true. I loved you the moment I saw you. I want you to be mine and since I'm such a git, I didn't know how to tell you." His frozen hands let go of my wrists and cupped my face. "I was so mad that I couldn't see you as much. I hated the fact you sat with Draco and Zach. Auden, I love you more than you could ever imagine."

I tried to search his eyes, but I couldn't see anything. I didn't know if this was just some sick joke or if he was serious. Even if he was telling the truth, everything was going to be uncertain. I would never truly know when he was joking or if he meant it. For others I knew, but when it came to him, I was blinded by my own feelings. He dimmed my ability to think clearly.

"Please say something?" He was begging.

I have never seen him beg. Fred never needed to beg, people would always just do what he wanted. I was lost in my thoughts, but still I noticed Fred slowly moving in. I hadn't even made up my mind yet. Then he was close. Our lips brushed, however he didn't make a move to press them together, but waited.

_It's now or never_.

I brought our lips together and he instantly responded. His lips were soft and moved against mine slowly. Then he nipped my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to protest, but he slipped his tongue in. He has shifted so he was now sitting with his legs crossed and he had moved my legs around him. I raked through his hair and pulled lightly down as his lips traveled from mine along my jaw and to my neck. His hands wandered up from my legs to my waist, pulling me closer to him. A small moan escaped my lips as he sucked lightly on my skin. I could feel his smile and the heat rise to my cheeks. My hand clamped over my mouth.

"S-sorry, it was just-" I started to say.

Fred peeled off my hand and planted a kiss. "Don't be." He pulled away and started playing with my hair. "Though we should probably go to bed before this goes too far."

"That seems contradictory…" I thought out loud.

"Hm, but you seriously don't want to go to bed in jeans do you?"

"I don't mind."

"Okay, so I don't want you to wear jeans to bed. You can borrow one of my shirts." He shifted me in his lap and picked me up with my arms around his neck and my legs over one of his arms, the other supporting my back.

I started to change, by pulling the jacket over my head while he got the shirt, but he stopped me. This time he pulled my shirt and tank top off and his eye roamed my body. I tried to cross my arms to cover me, but he took them away.

"Please don't, you're beautiful." He started to take off my jeans.

Admittedly, I had worn my favorite set of underwear because I dreamed that something like this might happen. Well, not exactly like this, but in a way. I still felt uncomfortable being so bare in front of him. How could he just stand there in his boxers and feel so okay with it? Then again, he said it himself; he has been with other girls. He was used to it. It was a relief when he pulled the t-shirt over my head. It swamped me and was more like a short dress then a shirt on me. Just as I was about to walk away, Fred scooped me up in his arms.

"You know I have legs right?" I teased as he laid me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"But we need to preserve them. They are so beautiful." He made his way to his side and crawled in.

"You don't need to keep complimenting me." I said feeling him assume the same position we had before I confessed that I loved him, except this time I could fully relax in his arms and not feel idiotic.

"Fine then I will never tell you how soft your skin is, or how perfect you hair is or how I can always get lost in your clear, shining eyes." I heard him mock.

I smiled, I knew he wasn't mocking me, but how cheesy couples could be. I hard heard those exact phrases in the halls of Hogwarts everyday and each time the "complimentee" would always fall for it and believe it was "the nicest thing they've ever heard" or "proof that he/she loves me", even though it wasn't special. Obviously Fred had the same experience, but he was on the giving end sometimes.

"What? You don't want to marry me right now because of how original and caring I'm being? It took me just a walk down the hallway to come up with all of that." I rolled my eyes. This was him again.

"Oh Freddie dear." I joined in the mocking. "The way your hair falls in your eyes, makes me fall under your spell. When you're next to me, the world is fuzzy and unclear, but you're in complete focus. What would I ever do without you?"

"You would've never had your official first kiss." He answered honestly.

"Huh, that was pretty official." I mumbled.

"Most girls would die to kiss me-"

"Don't get too cocky now." I joked.

"Back to my point." He said with more force. "Most girls would die to kiss me or kill to have my love or…do something bad to be in my arms, and you're laying there taking it for granted."

"Who says I'm taking it for granted?" I questioned and he grew irritated, though that didn't seemed like the right word. He was almost frustrated and sad and…broken.

"'That was pretty official.'" He repeated. "What does that even mean?"

"It means you're being insecure right now. Besides, I may not show everything on the outside because then it would turn into those mush couple moments that are too good to be true and honestly only happen in books and TV shows and movies and…and, um, fan fiction."

"I see now. You're upset I had a better confession than you. Is that right?"

"Not true!" I protested. "Can't we just go to bed?"

"Not until you admit I had the better confession." He said smugly.

"Oh really then what's going to stop me from falling asleep?" I got him now.

"Me."

In a swift motion, he pushed me flat against the mattress and climbed on top of me. He grabbed both my hands and held them above my head so I couldn't do anything. I did struggle though, but that didn't work.

"You know, if I don't want to do it, it could be considered rape." I stated.

"You know that doesn't matter because." He came closer his lips barely touching mine. "You want to." He kissed me hard, but I tried to kiss back he removed his lips and placed them by my ear. "Just admit it and you can have wonderful dreams about us in a hotel room… No? Your choice."

Then he kissed behind my ear. I wanted to reach up and pull him closer so I could melt into him. He gave a silent chuckle as I fought from being pinned down. He wasn't going to torture me like this.

"Someone has a sweet spot, doesn't she?" He teased.

"I swear if you don't let go of me I will-"

"What?" He asked, now lying completely on top of my body. I was unable to move. "Were you going to try and threaten your way out? No, no, no, that's not the way you treat the person you love. Let me just hear it."

I muttered it under my breath hoping it was good enough for him. I can't believe he's making me do this. It's embarrassing.

"I didn't hear you, can you say it again?"

"You had the better confession, okay?" I huffed.

It wasn't funny or cute any more; it had turned annoying. If he were embarrassed to do something, I wouldn't make him do it. Luckily, Fred noticed so he crawled off me to lay flat on the mattress, and pulled me so my head rested on his firm chest.

"Sorry." He said. "I didn't want to make you mad."

I let out a sigh. "It's okay. I get it."

"So you still want us to be together right?" He asked.

I looked up at him. I have never seen him so sad and uneasy in the time I've known him. I smiled. "No, I will hate you forever because you did one thing wrong."

I felt his hand lift from my shoulder. He knows how to dish it, but he can't take it. I grabbed his hand before it got too far away and returned it to its spot.

"Of course I want to be with you dummy. It's not like I'm going to throw away all my feelings just because of some little thing." I laid a hand on his chest just to feel more of him.

He held me hand and kissed me on the top of my head. "You know it's 3 AM and we have to leave at 7?"

"That's okay. I'll drive tomorrow and you can sleep in the car." I reassured him. "Good night."

"Good night."

_Okay so a little different...Authors note at the end, but yeah, changing it up. So I wrapped up from the last chapter...what do you think? I love getting reviews and being able to improve on my writing. I have 2 major things: one involves Auden and the other involves uploads. First, Auden's character. So I have gotten a few reviews about Auden's "perfect magic" and now that I reread the chapters that mention it I realize that it does seem like she's overly special. She does have to be special because she got accepted into Hogwarts all the way in the UK when she could've just gone to the one in the US. However, I didn't make it as obvious as I would like: Auden sucks at magic. Like she has potential and stuff, but she sucks. I will try to make that more obvious in the future so please forgive me if there are any inconsistances. Anyway, I will try to fix that. _

_Next, upload. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon and I won't be taking a computer. So I will try and upload tomorrow, but I won't be able to upload my normal Saturday time until Monday afternoon. Coming up is Day 2 of the Scavenger Hunt, New Years Eve, and...Valentines day...:). _

_Thanks for reading. Please review and if you like it favorite. I'll most likely upload tomorrow morning. I hope you had a wonderful Wednesday. _


	25. Day 2

_I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. I'm sorry I didn't get to upload on Thursday. From here on out I will be returning to Saturday uploads because I'm returning to school tomorrow. Also I just go sick so the editing in this chapter might not be as thorough as I would've liked. Anyway, thanks to all those who comment and a favorite and I hope you enjoy. :)_

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 25: Day 2

I was no longer in a bed. I knew that for sure. But the exact specifics of where I was remained a mystery. I let out a groan trying to clear the grogginess away from my vision and speed up my thought process so I could register what my eyes were seeing.

"Wow. Now that you've confessed your undying love, even a touch turns you on." Fred teased.

It was the first time I was aware that his strong hand was on my thigh. Nothing sexual, or anything like that, it was just there, right above my knee. Like he was making sure I didn't jump out of the car. All at once my thoughts returned to our location. Car, we were in the car. I shifted so I could sit up right.

I turned to see Fred at the wheel. He looked tired and worn down. His eyes sagged and dark circles looked like bruises on the tender skin that surrounded his soft-looking, blue orbs. He was slouched over and wasn't even smiling despite his joke that managed to turn my cheeks a light shade of pink. My eyes traveled down to his sculpted arms that were probably the result of Quidditch. I wonder how they were still like that even if he wasn't allowed to play anymore. I could imagine what his abs looked like from what I had seen of them last night. The picture of him in only his boxers sent heat up to my face and gave a weird electric jolt through my spine. I saw a small smirk form on his face, which made the blush on my face grow to a deeper shade of red. He knew that I was checking him out.

"Like what you see?" He asked, glancing sideways before returning his eyes to the road.

"Um…." How should I do this? Should I slap him? No, I was already putting him through enough trouble. Making him drive when he was exhausted. I felt like an idiot. I was supposed to drive because it was my fault we had stayed up so late. And I was more used to living on an hour or two of sleep. Those are the kind of skills you tend to pick up when your roommates are evil. Should I deny it? No, then he'll know I was thinking about him half naked. I chewed on my lip trying to decide what to do until I realized me pausing for this long made it seem more suspicious. I chose the only other possible option. "Yes, you look much better with a shirt on."

I threw him off. A lot. He didn't even try to cover up his reaction. He threw me a wild look, trying to decipher what I said. I couldn't even pull out the disposable camera in time because his face was blank in a matter of seconds. Thoughts started flooding my head. I was walking on thin ice and I might as well just have smashed the piece I was standing on with a sledgehammer. I wanted to hit my head on the dashboard, but I remained cool. Turning my gaze out the window so he wouldn't see my expression and read it like he did before.

"I think you're asking for it." He said eventually.

"What?" I looked at him seeing that his smile had returned. So maybe he wasn't mad…

"I think you need to see me shirtless in broad daylight then your eyes will fill with tears because they have never seen anything as beautiful as my body."

Before I could protest, Fred pulled his shirt off in a matter of seconds. This was the first time I was glad I didn't have control of the wheel. His chest and abs were way to distracting. They seemed to scream at me when I looked away. It was impossible. I could hear Fred chuckle, but I really didn't care. I had this weird feeling growing in my stomach. I just wanted to touch him and have him hold me and protect me. Thinking back on it, I would've slapped myself in this moment of weakness. Luckily, I shook out of it and looked in the complete opposite direction just so I wouldn't stare.

"We're taking my shirts off, so it's your turn." I threw him another crazy look. Forcing my eyes on his face, instead of down to his bare torso that I could've sworn belonged to a god. "You are really tired. You can't process a single thing."

I wanted to yell at him and tell him he was wrong, but I looked down. I was wearing my jeans, but he didn't change me out of his shirt from last night. Damn, I was slow.

"No." I said simply. "You didn't_ have_ to take off your shirt."

"But you loved it!" He practically sang.

I shot him a glare and slumped further into my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. I was not in the mood to deal with him. And what's worse, I still had another night and another day before I could actually get some breathing room.

"Aw, is someone a little grumpy?" He said like he was talking to a little kid. "I thought that you loved the way my hair falls in my eyes and you were falling under my spell. I sure had you moaning last night." His voice turned into almost a whine as he moaned and called his own name in a mocking, girl voice.

"Shut it." I growled through my clenched teeth. Why did I tell him I loved him? Why did I even love him in the first place? It was a well-known fact he and his twin were players. Rumors about him even circulated all the way to the Slytherin house. No doubt they were probably manipulated and blown out of proportion, but still, they were there.

"I'm sorry. I was being an arse." He said, noticing my reaction.

"Whatever, lets just go. We have like two more hours till we get anywhere near the square." I tried to brush him off, but he didn't quit.

"Auden, don't be like this. Tell me what I screwed up on this time." He said.

To my surprise he didn't sound annoyed or frustrated, but honest and…almost, upset with himself.

"Please, Auden. I'm not good with relationships. I've never had one. I say stupid things and do stupid things because I really, really like you. The filter comes down and I say things I don't mean." His blue eyes were shining when he looked at me sending a wave of guilt washing through me. "If it makes you feel any better, I really liked your moan. It made me feel like I was doing something right."

"Don't…" I started to say, now feeling like I was the bad guy. "Don't bring up the moan. It was embarrassing and stupid and-"

"Cute." He finished, throwing a crooked smile my way. "It just turned me on. Like, UUUUHHHH FRED! FRED! PLEASE! UUUUHHHH GIVE ME MORE!"

I started laughing this time. "You jerk!" I joked hitting him again.

"I JUST CAN'T STOP!" He shouted over me.

He used his right arm to defend my hits so he could remain focused on the road. I stopped when he stopped, which was about a minute later. He captured my sweaty hand in his rough one and intertwined our fingers.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of nervous." I apologized for my clammy hands.

"Why?" He asked, instead of removing his hand in disgust.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I guess I just want to impress you."

"Same here." He said, filling the awkward silence that I was sure would follow. "That's why I say stupid things. I try to fight the nerves and it just turns out bad."

"But why should you be nervous? You're you. The popular, funny, hot Fred Weasley. You have plenty of girls chasing after you." I said.

"But you're the only one that matters." He answered.

Since when did he have the ability to take my breath away? I didn't know what to say to that. He liked me so much he couldn't keep his cool like he did with other girls. I couldn't help but smile, but I didn't know how else to respond.

"You think I'm hot?" He asked, the corner of his lips tugging up to smile.

"Don't let it get to your head. The last thing I need is for you to get more cocky." I warned.

"It's not being cocky, it's called confidence. And more confidence means better sex." He winked.

At that moment, my body decided to betray me. Spit tickled the back of my throat and I coughed. His grin only grew and my face only got hotter.

"You ass." I mumbled under my breath.

"I think you meant to say 'that ass'." He joked.

"You're pushing it." I warned.

"Right, sorry. It's just so much fun to tease you."

"Too much fun apparently." I grumbled. "How about this, every time you say something that's annoying or frustrating, you owe me a pound?"

"Sure." He agreed quickly. "And every time your face turns red, you owe me a kiss."

"That's not fair!" I cried, feeling a blush already rising. "I can't control that."

"I can't help being a pillock around you. See we're even?" He smiled. "Although, you already owe me a kiss. And when I want it you can't turn me down. This is going to be so much fun. I love kissing you. Is that another blush I see?"

I scowled, slumped in my seat, and crossed my arms over my chest. This was not going to be fun.


	26. Mist, Rain, and Water

_Wow this has been a tiring week. It was my first official week back at school and my teachers were like "Lets start a project that has to be done in a week and have them take a quiz on Friday about things we didn't even cover." And my math teacher was like "I'll have two labs done in a week along with a whole [completely useless] packet about different functions a graphs that everyone already knows, but I'll decide to make them fill a bunch of useless stuff out." __I really just wanted to not do anything, but I was like "No! I have to upload a chapter!" And then I was like "Ugh I have to edit." So please forgive me for any mistakes in grammar and spelling (as always) and if you do see a mistake, please let me know so I can fix it (if you want). Thanks for reading, I think there are about 15 chapters left. Which is huge, that's like double the length of my first story. I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful weekend. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

****Chapter 26: Mist, Rain, and Water

He owed me 7 pounds by the time we made it to the next clue and I owed him 56 kisses. He wasn't playing by the rules though. He was saying things that he knew would make me blush and when I covered my ears he used one of his hands to do…other things. I was more than excited when we saw the clue box; I almost bolted out the car before it had stopped moving. Unfortunately, Fred had other plans. As soon as he got out of the car, he locked me in. I banged my fists on the window thinking he was going to leave me behind; instead he walked around the front of the car only to unlock it again and open the door. I glared at him when I stepped out, quickly turned and walked to the clue box. However, he caught up with me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Glancing around to see if any other teams had made it.

"Holding your head. We're a couple right?" His eyes darkened.

"Are we?" I asked. We had never really talked about it before, except maybe a subtle line last night.

"I want us to be together." He said.

"I guess I do too." I replied.

"Good, now lets get the clue and get a move on."

I nodded and reached into the box that had 10 envelopes. The numbers changed each time so there was no certainty where you stood unless you ran into another group. It made the process frustrating and uncertain.

As I opened the envelope I felt Fred's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back so every inch of my body was pressing against him. His chin rested on the top of my head as I read the clue.

"What was that about?" I asked still skimming over the print on the paper.

"It's a couple-y thing to do and we're a couple." Fred shrugged.

I was never going to admit it, but I really liked being in his arms and feeling him so close to me. I wanted to stay there forever. At the moment, I didn't care that we were in a competition. I would never tell him though. He would only tease me.

The clue directed us to the bookstore and made us solve a riddle about 6 books, pick them out, and hand them to the cashier for our next clue. Fred ended up being no help because he got distracted by "so many strange books" and none of them were flying around above his head. Eventually he was able to sit down and help me with a few clues, but by then I already had most of it done. When I wandered around the store in search for the books, Fred followed me instead of looking for some himself. Just as I was about to turn and make him do something productive, I heard my name being called.

"Auden dear." A small voice said.

I pivoted to see a short, old woman with white hair and a denture smile look up at me. I knew I recognized her, but I just couldn't lay a finger on it. Eventually Fred turned too and beamed down at the old woman, who was obviously impressed with him.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Auden's boyfriend, Fred." Fred introduced himself, pecking the woman's hand.

"Hello my name is Lisa, but all the kids call me Mrs. Ferris." She said, a small blush on her cheeks.

Right, Mrs. Ferris, she was a kindergarten teacher and the cotillion teacher that everyone went through during 6th grade. I was no exception. She would laugh at me because I would always step on my partner's toes, but it wasn't the mean laugh that Misty and her friends would do. It was a sweet "No, no dearie, it's like this" laugh that made you feel better even though you sucked.

"Who knew Auden, this little dear, would have so many English boys drooling all over her." Mrs. Ferris said, her eyes had a look similar to Fred's playful and mischievous.

"What do you mean by that?" Fred asked in an over exaggerated version of his normal accent.

"Well first it was a young boy with dark hair who was yelling at the top of his lungs that he kissed her and I told him he was very lucky to have a pretty and smart girl like Auden." Mrs. Ferris said. "And now it's you and I will say the same. You are lucky to have this girl not reject you when you call her your girlfriend. I guess that boarding school did you well."

"Heh, heh. Yeah." I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

"I think Zach, the dark haired boy, is luckier that I wasn't around to kick his a-" Fred started to say, but I grabbed his hand and squeezed it before he could finished. "Before I would scold him for being a naughty boy and kissing my dear Auden."

"Very good Mr.-"

"Weasley."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. You would've fair much better in my cotillion class than Auden."-_She wouldn't_-"She was one of the worst dancers I have ever seen. She couldn't keep time, she had trouble touching the boys-"

"She has no problem touching me now." Fred said with an innocent smile on his face, but I knew him better then that and my face flooded with heat. He leaned in and whispered, "Fifty-seven."

Unlike Mr. Ferris in cotillion, she laughed and winked at Fred. "As long as you're safe. We wouldn't want Auden here getting pregnant while still in school, although I'm sure you would be the perfect gentlemen about it." Mrs. Ferris didn't look at me once except after that one comment when my face was burning. "Oh look at that, she still does get all red. When she was in my kindergarten class, before home schooling and boarding school, she loved to paint. And there would always be a long line for the easel and she hated waiting. One time she was at the front of the line and she was painting, but she also had to really go to the bathroom and she wasn't done. She tried to hold it in, but-"

"Okay, Mrs. Ferris. " I said trying to make our way out of the conversation. "We would really love to stay and chat, but we're in a race right now-"

"No, please, Lisa, continue." Fred said with one of his suck-up-to-elder smiles.

"Lisa." Mrs. Ferris giggled at the sound of her name. "I haven't heard that in a while and if you find Auden too embarrassing and break up with her, then you can stop by my house for tea. Oh, but you probably don't know about Auden's tea story yet, do you?"

"No, but I would love to hear it." Fred grinned down at me and I growled.

"I'm going to find the books." I said trying to get out of listening to the story when I peed my pants.

"Oh no you don't." Fred said yanking me back to him.

So we stood there for what felt like hours listening to embarrassing stories of me at piano recitals, ballet performances, and experiences revolving crushes. Basically anything that Fred could blackmail me with was now being willingly told. I wasn't able to get them to move till Hermione and Ginny showed up at the shop. If there would be anything to motivate Fred to move, it would be the site of the other team.

"I really enjoyed those stories Lisa, perhaps you continue with them on a later date." Fred said.

And after receiving Mrs. Ferris's phone number, I tried to drag Fred around to find the books, but within seconds he had found them. After we turned them in, we got the new envelope. It directed us to walk to a field about a mile away. I felt relieved that I wouldn't be stuck in the truck with Fred teasing me about the stories Mrs. Ferris had told him. How could she remember all of that? She wasn't ancient, but she wasn't young either. I think my mom had worse memory than hers.

I stormed in front of Fred trying to avoid seeing his face. I wasn't mad at him. Just embarrassed. It was like showing him baby pictures; everyone has them, someone always whips them out and it's never going to stop being embarrassing.

"Auden you can't keep shutting me out like this and getting angry." He called after me.

I could hear his feet pick up speed to a light jog and it almost made me happy that he was chasing after me and not laughing his head off.

"I'm not angry." I called back to him, but apparently he was closer then I thought.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around. Without any warning, his lips crashed into mine. He tasted like mint as he slid his tongue into my mouth. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and he strong hands held my waist, only pushing me closer to him. I felt a burning sensation through my body that seemed to take over me. I wanted him closer, even with every inch of my body pressing his, I couldn't help but pulled down on his neck and harden. That was until we heard someone clearing their throat not to far from us. I broke it off to see Ginny and Hermione staring at us smugly. My face heated up and Fred leaned down.

"Since you kissed me, Fifty-six, but your blushing so…Fifty-seven." He whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck, sending electricity through my spin.

"But that's not-" I started to say, but Hermione and Ginny were too intent on adding something of their own.

"I'm guessing everything came flooding out last night?" Ginny said, the tone of her voice sounded like she was in between teasing us and almost condescending. "I mean how could it not if you shared a bed."

"Well it was obvious you liked each other, it just took that to get you to realize it." Hermione added.

"At least their together." Ginny concluded.

"What do you mean you knew we liked each other?" I asked her.

"Only people in love would get that mad at each other during the first term." Ginny explained like it was obvious. "Let me guess, Auden confesses first?"

"How did you-" I started to ask, but Ginny interrupted me, gazing at her fingernails with boredom.

"Everyone knows Fred is too thick to say it first and it only took him to say something that would make you cry and admit it, then you would probably lock yourself somewhere until he used the lock picking tools I gave him for Christmas and confess himself. Then you guys kiss, sexual tension is built while he undresses you or something, but nothing happens more than a mini fight that doesn't last very long. Then you fall asleep cuddling." Ginny said and I couldn't stop my mouth from falling open. "So I was right?"

Fred then grabbed my hand and yanked me away from her. We started to walk at a quick speed while Fred muttered under his breath, "Little creepy, she probably put cameras in our room or was listening through the door. Weirdo."

I could help but smile and keep up with Fred whose grip remained tight on my wrist. Ginny and Hermione ran to keep up with us. Ginny couldn't stop teasing Fred, I was grateful that she hadn't mentioned a word about me. _Payback for those childhood stories, _I thought_. _

It didn't take long to get to the field at our pace and as soon as we sprinted towards the clue box, Ginny stopped talking about Fred and me. Fred got there first, with his long legs and athletic build and I stopped earlier to avoid the violence I believed would incur at the clue box. He was quick in opening the envelope and reading the contents.

"Visit the Rainwater's Restaurant and follow the instructions given to you. Once you completed this step, you will be given your next clue." Fred read.

Immediately a lump rose in my throat and tears threatened to leave my eyes. Just thinking about that place made me scared. I never went there with my family for a reason and dad decided that he would include it in the scavenger hunt without any consideration. I had started shaking when Fred noticed what was wrong. I'm sure he had asked something, but I wasn't sure what. All I saw were his lips moving and a concerned expression on his face. He didn't even mind when Ginny and Hermione started running away. I couldn't seem to lift my feet that felt like led. My heart was beating to quickly and loudly for me to think or calm myself. Instead, I stood a prisoner to fear. A picture of her face appeared in my head. The ever-present sneer turned into an evil laugh. I shuddered. Rainwater's belonged to the girl who hated me most, not even Pansy could take that title.

I was going to have to confront Misty.

_I just want to add something...funny names? Eh? Misty-like the type of really like water, Rain-when water fall from the sky, and Water-like water. Anyway...yeah...sorry.I just wanted to have a bit of fun. _


	27. Pure Panic

_Hello everyone! I hope you had a wonderful week. I know mine was super stressful and I have so much work to do over the weekend it's insane. Also, I just played a bunch of guitar and my fingers are sore and I did a really intense scavenger hunt and have huge blisters on my feet. Anyway, no more complaining, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Final note: Please forgive mer for the major grammar mistakes or repeated phrases I use in this chapter because writing this was giving me a panic attack. _

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 27: Pure Panic

Fred dragged me to Rainwater's restaurant. I wasn't fighting back I just wasn't moving my feet at a quick pace and with the boy's team on our tail, he was getting more anxious than ever. I never told him why I was freaking out. I didn't explain that Misty has been cruel to me that, even now, it made my heart beat fast, tears blind my vision, and my brain shut down.

By the time we got to the front of the entrance, I fought Fred. While he yanked me forward, I keep my feet glued to the ground. Even though Fred was stronger then me, everything inside of me was working so he wouldn't win. I wouldn't budge. I felt like I had to puke which seemed impossible given I had only eaten a granola bar the whole day.

Fred bent over, sighing in frustration. I felt bad and I wanted to tell him what was going on and I wanted to move, but I couldn't.

He cupped my cheeks with his large hands and examined my face. "What's going on Auden? I can't do anything if you don't tell me." '

My muscles tensed and I hated myself at that moment. Not just for not being able to suck it up, but for seeing the hurt look on Fred's face. He may have cared about winning, however right now his eyes were pleading me to answer. I forced myself to move. I shook my head microscopically and dug my fingers into my palm. If I hadn't trimmed my nails, I guaranteed I would've drawn blood.

"You can't, I know that, but why? Auden you can trust me. I am here for you. I love you. I don't even care about winning right now. You are scaring me." He said.

"I…can't…." I mustered out, but now my body was screaming at me. Like it was bad that I said something.

I broke down. A sob escaped my slightly parted lips and it suddenly became harder to breath. I felt uncomfortable in my skin. My chest started to rise and fall at a quick pace in time with my lungs. It seemed I couldn't suck in enough air to support my body. I felt strained and frozen. I wanted to think and talk and move, but I couldn't. The world around me seemed to be crashing down. Even the idea of going into the restaurant only grew more impossible by the second. I felt weak and embarrassed. With Fred looking at me like I was hopeless, people passing us by stared. I wanted to die at that moment.

"Come here." He said picking me up and setting me on a nearby bench.

I tucked my head to my knees and rocked back and forth doing my best to reduce the shaking. A never-ending stream of tears spilled from my eyes. Some fell into my mouth, filling it with a salty taste, and the rest fell onto my jeans. Leaving darker puddles by my knees where they had all collected. My stomach couldn't stop turning. I knew that if I couldn't start taking deep breaths, I would pass out.

"I'm s-sorry…" I said with the little air I had left.

Fred rubbed my back in a circular pattern, trying to calm me, but this beast inside that was making me burn in pain wasn't going to let that happen. It closed off my throat and clamped my lips so I couldn't talk. Fighting was getting harder and I was only growing weaker.

"Shhh." Fred said into my ear. "I love you, Auden. Please just calm down. We're not going in there. As soon as Hermione and Ginny get out, they will tell us where to go next and we'll get to the next check in and everything will be fine. Just don't stress."

It seemed I could hear him and I wanted to reach out and grab his hand, instead they remained clamped to the sides of my head.

"Hey Fred." I heard George call out and my heart started beating fast again. The other team was here. I was too weak and stupid to walk into a restaurant that they were now passing us.

"Don't worry about them." Fred whispered in my ear, his hot breath running over my skin. "I want you to feel better. Don't worry about anything."

"Oi! Fred!" George called out again. "Let me guess she's disappointed because she just saw the size of your-"

I'm guessing Fred shot him a look that shut him up.

"Listen I can get the person to tell you where the next stop is so she can get to the check in faster." I heard Zach's voice say above me.

"That would be great." Fred said.

I didn't hear any more voices so I assumed they left. Although, everything started slowing down; I was able to breath better, allowing my heart to calm. I stopped rocking and sobbing. I think it was their conversation that distracted me or the realization that I didn't have to enter the restaurant and see Misty. The beast was returning to his cave where I wouldn't see him. My shaking had come to a halt as well and I was able to move easily, like my joints had just been greased.

I wanted to avoid Fred's eye contact. I had a panic attack out of nowhere and he probably thought I was strange. He was probably embarrassed of me. His hand guided my chin up and made my red, puffy eyes meet his concerned blue ones.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I still couldn't open my mouth, but nodding was easy. As soon as I did, he pulled me into his chest and his arms became tight around me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help." He croaked. "I love you Auden. I love you so much. I'm sorry for dragging you here. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you, I love you, I love-"

"It's fine." I breathed. He shot back in surprise. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I just had some bad memories about the restaurant. I'm sorry, it was just a small panic attack."

"That was small?" Fred questioned. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were going to die."

"I didn't throw up or pass out, so it wasn't that bad…" I thought out loud. "You handled it really well though. I'm glad you stopped asking me questions, it just would've put me under more pressure."

"I'm sorry, I love you." He hugged me again and my face smashed against his shirt. I took in his comforting smell. At least he didn't hate me.

I was relived until I heard a slow clap. I tensed up again, expecting for the worst. Of course, right as I calm down, Misty was there standing in front of me. I wanted to punch that stupid sneer of her face as she walked closer to us. Fred saw her too and he looked between us like a confused puppy. Her hips swayed with every step she took using her long, thin, model like legs. He waist was as small as I remembered it and it seemed she had grown a few cup sizes too. Her blonde hair fell perfectly down just past her chest and her pool blue eyes still held the evil that I was only able to see, apparently. She was wearing a mini skirt and a thin white sweater, along with a Rainwater's apron tied around her hips.

"How cute." She said like she was talking to a baby.

I grabbed Fred's hand and squeezed, praying for my lungs to work and my heart to stay steady. That's when I saw a white envelope wedged under her arm. After seeing Zach she must've know I would be around too.

"You have a lot of boys wrapped around your finger. First that cute British one and now the ginger." She said raking over Fred's body.

"And I can understand why you don't have any." Fred returned.

"Oh, he's British too." Misty said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I think I just lost my interest for British guys. I mean if they're that desperate they'll take someone like you-"

"Nah, we're not desperate enough to take someone like _you_." Fred fired back.

Although the rest of the male population wouldn't agree. She was like an angel when she was around them, but as soon as she saw me, horns started to grow from her head and fire replaced the pupils in her eyes.

"I like 'em feisty." She growled and took a seat on Fred's lap.

Fred tensed underneath her. His posture became too straight and his jaw hardened. That didn't stop Misty though. She took one of her perfectly manicured fingers and ran it across his jaw line and stopping at his lips to play with the bottom one. Fred didn't react. He just stared at her emotionless. Still, I felt a pang in my chest. She was closer to him then I was. I was feeling…jealous.

"You know if you just take the envelope and leave, it means you would be in last place for today right?" She asked. "So how about I have you do a different job and still say you stopped by and finished it."

Neither of us responded. I felt Fred's hand grow tighter and I turned my gaze from her to him. He looked terrified. His eyes were wide and he was leaning as far away as possible. I would've laughed if I didn't feel the same fear.

"All I need if for your boyfriend," She dragged out the word boyfriend and her eyes lingered on his lips, "is a kiss."

My fear turned into anger and I got the sudden urge to slap her.

"Too bad." I said. "Then again, I guess you are feeling lonely. Never sleep with the same boy twice, right?"

"Are you still jealous that Jimmy chose me over you?" Misty fake pouted. "You should've know it would happen, I'm the obvious choice. " Her gaze softened and returned to Fred. "For anyone."

Fred tried to push her off, but she only hung on tighter around his neck. She straddled him fully and was no more then an inch away from his face. I got a sense of relief from the uncomfortable look Fred was baring.

"Just kiss me already. You know you want to." She teased. "Your girlfriend will never know."

Just as she was about to move in, something, or in this case, someone yanked her back onto the cement. Misty groaned in pain and looked up at her attacker. Ginny's face was as red as her hair and she huffed angrily over the fallen girl. Misty looked scared. I would be too if I saw Ginny looking at me like that.

"You bitch!" Ginny practically screamed. "When can you tell that no means no?"

"Who the fuck-" Misty started to question but Ginny snatched the envelope from her and handed it to Fred who seemed just as dumbstruck as I was.

"Just give it up." Ginny said like she was annoyed. "Fred who do you like more Auden or this skank."

Fred was unable to answer it first, but then shook out of it. "Auden."

"Prove it." Ginny said certainly.

Fred was once again taken back, but then turned to me. His eyes smoldered into mine and leaned in. He caught his lips in mine and let me return the kiss for only a few seconds before we looked back.

"See? He hates you." Ginny said like she was giving some kind of demonstration to a dumb person. Actually, that was _exactly_ what she was doing. "Now run along."

I don't know if Misty was too stunned to speak or too embarrassed by her rejection. She got up and walked away quickly with a trail of frustrated squeals behind her. Ginny nodded before she ran ahead with Hermione.

"Now I see why you didn't want to go in there." Fred said, still partially stunned. "She's terrifying."

I just nodded. I couldn't do or say anything else. I couldn't get out the image of their face being an inch apart and I couldn't stop the ache in my heart as I saw it.

"Oh and," He turned to me, a small smile on his lips, "fifty-six."


	28. On One Knee

It was the third day and I was having trouble looking Fred straight into the eyes. After yesterdays panic attack, I couldn't even talk to him. I would stick to nodding or shaking my head and last night I showered first and pretended to sleep before Fred and I could talk. Now I was stuck in a truck as we made our final stops.

We hadn't seen another team since this morning, which was all my fault. If it wasn't for my freak out yesterday we would've been in at least 2nd and now we were in third with no help of catching up. I bet Fred was pissed that he was losing because of me. I didn't dare about looking over at him and when I felt his gaze on me, I could only guess it was a glare.

When we pulled up next to the Russian River, near the box I hopped out of the car quickly to get some fresh air. Fred followed after me.

"Auden!" He called after me.

I walked faster until he grabbed me by my wrists and spun me around.

"Look at me." He said.

When I didn't, he used his hands to guide my face towards him. I averted my eyes from him.

"Please just look at me." He said in a half whisper. His thumbs stroked my cheekbones, and then his hands tightened their grip. "Damn it Auden!"

He dropped his hand and walked away. He stopped to run his hands through his hair and pull it upwards. Then he turned back to me and I ducked my head.

"What did I do? Please just tell me because I can't stand letting you just ignore me anymore. You really suck at fake sleeping." He yelled and I cracked a smile. He walked back to me and ran his hands over my arms down to my waist. "Thank you for smiling. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Yesterday…" I started, not really wanting to say more.

"I don't care that you had a panic attack." He said. "Ron had them all the time when he _thought _of spiders. Misty was pretty scary and if I had to deal with that when I grew up, I would probably freak out too."

"I'm sorry…for making us lose." I said glancing up to his eyes, but the concern that filled them made me keep them locked on mine.

"I don't care. I got to spend three days alone with you, that was the best reward anyone could get." He said and gently laid his lips on mine, but pulled away before anything could happen and rested his forehead on mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said weakly.

"I have your Christmas present." He whispered against my lips. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Before I knew what was going on, he was getting down on one knee. My heart started to pound in my chest.

_He isn't…not now…he wouldn't. _

"Auden." He started, his deep voice sending shivers through my skin and resonating on my skin. "You have been the best thing to happen to me. I mean as soon as you started trying to one up me on pranks I knew that you were perfect for me. I think you are the only person in the world who was stupid enough to do that."

"Hey!"

"I mean that in the most wonderful way possible. You challenge me. And this semester, I didn't realize how much I missed you until we finally started talking to you again. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't. I love you and I would love for you to be mine for the rest of my life."

He opened the box and a thin white gold band and a small diamond sat erect in the center of a black pillow.

"Are you…?" I started to ask. "Because I don't know if I'm-"

"I'm no proposing." He said quickly. "This is a promise ring." He started to take out the ring and push it on my finger. "I promise to always be there for you when you want me, gone when you don't, and I will love you until I die."

He got up when he finished sliding the ring up my finger and pulled me into his chest. I was in shock. For a second I thought he was asking me to marry him, which I definitely wasn't ready for. Instead I was wearing a promise ring were a wedding ring would eventually be. I felt all to comfortable thinking that an engagement ring would be from Fred.

"Why don't we just go home? We're not gonna win anyway…and I'm fine with it." He added.

"Sure." I shrugged as we walked back to the truck.

"I want to see how comfortable your bed is."

"What?" I stopped and turned around, Fred walking into me.

I didn't know why I freaked out. We slept in the same bed before, but Fred, in my bed, felt too real. Like the past two nights have been a dream. A really good dream, I will say.

"Although, it probably wont matter, it's not like we're going to be doing much sleeping." Fred said wickedly as we got in the car, my face flamed. "Especially with all of Ginny's gifts…"

"Will you stop?" I practically screamed, lightly slapping his arm while he laughed at my weak attempts to prevent him from talking about…serious parts of a relationship.

"Never."

_Okay quite a few things to talk about. 1. So sorry I haven't uploaded in 3 weeks (right? I don't know it's been a while). The reason wast because I was planning on doing most of the work last weekend because I had four days but then I got this huge assignment and couldn't. So sorry again. 2. Sorry for the short upload. I've been trying to write this chapter for awhile. I even added a game of cut throat mafia but it just felt weird so it ended up like this. And I wanted to get something up so yay 900 words! Also needed to say the third thing. 3. I think this might be the last chapter. I'm just kind of annoyed with all the characters right now. And I'm swamped with my writing in Wattpad. I had another 10-15 chapters planned but I just can't seem to write it down. Sorry if your disappointed. I like where Fred and Auden leave off and I think all the little details about Auden's "real ability" with magic (hint: she's really not that special. She actually is really bad and the reason Dumbledore accepted her was because Humbolt wouldn't and her parents begged.) and what's going down with Pansy and Draco and Zach and Slytherin in general wasn't really that important. Thanks for reading. I might do an epilogue later. Like way later, but yeah. _


End file.
